


Virus L.I.V.3 - The Hobbit Tales

by AnadoraBlack



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Genderswap, Inspiré par Virus L.I.V.3, Lecture Interactive Virtuelle, Readerswap
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 56,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnadoraBlack/pseuds/AnadoraBlack
Summary: Dans un monde où il vous est possible de vivre l'intrigue de votre roman préféré, vous décidez de tenter l'aventure avec The Hobbit, n'imaginant pas les répercussions que ce choix va avoir sur votre vie, mais aussi sur celle de vos personnages fétiches...[Female-reader/Thorin]





	1. Une rencontre incongrue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bonjour à tous! Me voici avec une fic sur laquelle je travaille depuis maintenant plusieurs années, qui me demande du temps mais qui me donne aussi du plaisir, car je m'amuse beaucoup à la rédiger!  
> \---  
> Quelques informations avant de commencer: cette fic est donc basée sur le roman Virus L.I.V.3 de Christian Grenier, dans lequel il existe un virus qui vous permet "d'entrer" dans vos romans préférés. Si vous ne connaissez pas ce postulat, vous en apprendrez plus au court de votre lecture.  
> \---  
> J'en profite pour une fois de plus mettre l'accent sur le fait que le personnage principal de l'histoire est une femme, ou s'identifie comme une femme. A tous mes amis gays qui passeraient par ici, je suis donc désolée de ne pouvoir vous contenter cette fois-ci...  
> \---  
> Onwards, people! :D

  1. **1\. Une rencontre incongrue**



Imaginez : l’année, 2019, et vous êtes confortablement assise dans votre lit, une tasse de votre boisson chaude préférée à vos côtés. Assez facile à imaginer, je pense.

Mais maintenant, imaginez autre chose : dans le monde dans lequel vous vivez, un virus vient d’émerger des profondeurs d’un laboratoire secret quelque part en France, et ce virus va changer la façon de lire de tout un chacun dans le monde.

Car auparavant, lire était surtout une histoire d’imagination, de pur plaisir à déchiffrer les lettres et s’imaginer le personnage ou la scène décrite derrière les mots. Mais désormais, chaque fois que vos yeux tomberont sur le premier mot, vous serez emportée dans l’action comme si vous quittiez le monde des vivants et entriez dans un monde de promesses.

Bien entendu, ce virus a un côté bien moins excitant. Chaque phrase que votre subconscient ‘lit’ disparait des pages à jamais. Et il n’y a qu’une personne ayant déjà lu le livre auparavant qui puisse se retrouver dans l’action une fois de plus.

Ce virus, qui porte étonnamment le nom de L.I.V.3, prophétise la mort des livres.

* * *

Mais vous, vous, dans votre lit bien confortable avec votre tasse de boisson chaude, vous, vous voulez vivre l’expérience du contenu d’un seul livre, et vous avez choisi un volume que vous avez lu des milliers de fois.

Ce livre, c’est _The Hobbit_. Encore vierge de tout virus, votre copie est encore décorée des courbes calligraphiées du titre sur la couverture, et rien que cela vous donne une furieuse envie de vous lancer dans l’aventure.

Un instant avant de tourner la première page, vous vous demandez quel personnage vous allez incarner. Les quelques amis auxquels vous avez parlé qui ont déjà été touchés par le virus vous ont expliqué que vous vivriez à travers les yeux et le corps d’un personnage au hasard, mais qu’il resterait votre avatar tout au long du récit. Qu’il s’agisse d’un personnage principal ou secondaire.

Vous décidez que ça a peu d’importance. Que vous vous incarniez en l’un des Nains ou deveniez le grand et renfrogné Gandalf, vous savez que vous allez adorer l’expérience quoi qu’il en soit.

* * *

Vous ouvrez finalement le livre à la première page, et lisez les premiers mots de la première ligne. Vous connaissez le livre si bien que vous n’avez même pas besoin de les lire, en fait.

« _In a hole in the ground, there lived a Hobbit._ » A peine avez-vous lu le troisième mot que vous commencez à vous sentir bizarre, un soudain besoin de fermer les yeux prenant le contrôle de votre corps. Vous fermez vos paupières, mais au lieu de la faible lueur rougeâtre à laquelle vous vous attendez, vous ne voyez qu’une mer d’herbe verte et de fleurs, aussi loin que votre regard se porte. Des collines et des bosquets d’arbres et de joyeuses petites personnes avec de grands pieds poilus.

Vous riez, le son aussi féminin que vous l’êtes, et vous réalisez soudainement que vous avez été transportée au tout début du récit, et que vous vous trouvez à nulle autre endroit que Hobbiton.

Ayant un soudain besoin de vous voir, vous vous retournez, très peu surprise de voir une grande porte ronde et verte à moitié ouverte derrière vous, et entrez dans le trou de Hobbit. Vous n’avez pas besoin de vous pencher pour entrer, et cela, peut-être, est un signe auquel vous devriez prêter attention.

Le premier miroir que vous trouvez vous renvoie la silhouette à laquelle vous êtes habituée. Vos cheveux sont un peu plus bouclés que d’habitude, et tombent juste en-dessous de votre menton. Vos yeux sont de la même exacte couleur. Et votre sourire est peut-être un peu trop large, mais après tout, qui vous en tiendrait rigueur ? Quand vous remarquez les oreilles délicatement pointues qui dépassent de votre chevelure, vous en gloussez presque de plaisir. Ensuite, vous auscultez vos pieds, qui sont plus grands que la normale et avec une douce couche de poils clairs sur le dessus, mais vous les trouvez bizarrement mignons.

Donc vous êtes une femelle Hobbit.

Vous ne vous souvenez pas d’avoir lu un passage du livre en contenant une, mais pensez qu’il vaut mieux ne pas s’en inquiéter. Hobbiton a l’air bien trop accueillant que vous ne pas en profiter.

* * *

C’est une belle journée d’été, un contraste frappant avec le froid de l’hiver que vous connaissez chez vous. Une brise tiède vous caresse le visage au moment où vous prenez une grande bouffée d’air frais.

Plusieurs personnes vous font signe de l’autre côté de la clôture, et même si évidemment vous n’en connaissez aucune, vous leur répondez par un signe identique.

Remarquant alors que quelque chose vous pique le côté à travers votre poche, vous trouvez une longue et fine pipe prête à l’emploi. Vous n’avez pas l’habitude de fumer ce genre de choses, mais étonnamment, vous trouver là vous donne quelques souvenirs dont vous n’aviez pas conscience. Vous nettoyez la pipe rapidement et la remplissez d’une herbe délicieusement odorante trouvée dans une autre de vos poches.

La première bouffée de fumée n’a pas dépassé la hauteur de votre tête que vous entendez un grave et joyeux rire pas très loin. Vous cherchez la personne en question des yeux, et le trouvez là, grand et imposant, juste comme vous l’imaginiez.

« Gandalf le Gris ? » vous demandez sans pouvoir vous en empêcher.

Votre visiteur lève un sourcil broussailleux et n’en rit qu’encore plus. « Eh bien, je ne pensais pas voir le jour où un Hobbit me reconnaitrait par ce nom ! »

Vous souriez, encouragée par son ton avenant. « Voudriez-vous une tasse de thé ? »

Vous ne vous souvenez pas d’une telle scène dans le livre, mais vous êtes vous, alors pourquoi ne pas discuter tranquillement avec l’un de vos personnages favoris de l’univers de Tolkien ?

A votre étonnement, le sorcier hoche la tête en signe de dénégation, ses yeux couleurs d’orage vous étudiant attentivement. « Non, merci ma chère. J’ai rendez-vous quelque part. » Vous acquiescez. Bag End, sans aucun doute. « Mais j’aurais une faveur à vous demander, si vous acceptez bien sûr. »

« Bien entendu, » vous répondez, vous sentant assez curieuse tout d’un coup. Vous vous trouvez dans un livre formidable parlant d’aventure, après tout, alors où se trouve l’aventure en question ?

« Accepteriez-vous de nous recevoir ce soir, moi et quelques amis, dans votre charmante demeure ? »

Vous en restez coite, surprise de cette tournure d’évènements. Sans aucun doute, Gandalf a décidé de vous utiliser comme remplacement de Bilbo Baggins, mais vous ne pouvez pas en trouver la raison. « Je… » vous marmonnez, « j’en serais ravie ! »

Gandalf vous sourit d’en-dessous son imposant chapeau. « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, Miss Bella. » Puis il incline la tête et s’en va, sifflant un air qui vous est vaguement familier.

* * *

Il vous a appelée Miss Bella. Donc, dans cette histoire, vous avez un nom. Vous vous retournez vers la maison et soupirez, réfléchissant à la manière dont vous allez bien pouvoir faire entrer treize Nains et un sorcier dans votre hall d’entrée, quand vous vous rendez compte de la stupidité de vos pensées.

Vous êtes dans un livre, pour l’amour de Tolkien ! La seule chose que vous avez à faire est de vous en souvenir !

Ou tout du moins, de vous débarrasser de cette impression dérangeante que vous êtes, en faites, la version féminine de ce bon vieux Bilbo.

Alors vous vous forcez à fermer le livre, et soudain, vos yeux se rouvrent, clignant dans la pénombre de votre chambre. Vous clignez une fois ou deux pour effacer l’image de Bag End de vos rétines, et baissez les yeux vers le roman dans vos mains.

Vous n’avez lu que six pages, mais le texte s’est déjà effacé, laissant derrière lui cinq pages blanches et une page légèrement trouble, comme si vous la regardiez à travers un filtre.

Vous soupirez, et le posez à côté de vous.

C’était bien assez excitant pour une soirée…


	2. Treize Nains dans une entrée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: N'hésitez surtout à me poser des questions sur l'histoire ou sur le contexte du virus, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre! :D

  1. **Treize Nains dans une entrée**



Le jour suivant, l’un de vos collègues vous fait remarquer que vous avez l’air ailleurs, comme si vous pensiez à autre chose, et c’est tout ce qu’il vous faut pour vous rappeler l’expérience de la veille. Votre regard se trouble, et votre collègue soupire avant de quitter votre lieu de travail de manière précipitée.

Ce matin-là, quand vous vous êtes préparée pour votre journée de travail, vous aviez presque oublié Hobbiton et Gandalf et Miss Bella. Vous aviez presque réussi à faire passer cela pour un rêve, et n’y aviez plus pensé avant de partir travailler.

Mais votre collègue a raison, vous êtes ailleurs. Sans le réaliser, votre corps et votre esprit sont déjà en train de montrer des signes d’addiction au virus et à ses effets, et vous pousseraient presque à continuer l’expérience dès que vous rentrez chez vous.

Vous tentez de résister, et continuez la journée comme si de rien n’était, quelques erreurs se glissant çà et là dans vos tâches quotidiennes, mais tout le monde semble croire que vous êtes simplement malade. De tous vos collègues, aucun ne sait ce que vous avez commencé la veille, aucun ne vous a parlé d’avoir testé le virus. Dans votre région, ledit virus est encore relativement contenu, et de toutes manières, la plupart des gens préfèrent lire sur écran que sur une bonne vieille page.

Quelqu’un, dont vous ne vous souvenez plus du nom, remarque en passant que vous avec l’air affligée du même regard lointain qu’un ancien collègue, qui a démissionné de manière impromptue trois mois plus tôt. Vous n’y prêtez aucune attention, attrapez votre sac, et rentrez chez vous.

* * *

Vous vous souvenez alors de la légère soif que vous avez ressentie en vous réveillant du ‘rêve’, et décidez d’aller faire quelques courses pour quand vous vous réveillez cette fois-ci. Vous décidez que ce soir, vous vivrez la fête chez Mister Baggins, mais pas plus que cela. Rencontrer les Nains sera déjà bien assez comme expérience !

En déposant vos achats sur le plan de travail de votre modeste cuisine, vous décidez de vous préparer pour la soirée et ce, plus tôt que d’habitude. Vous ne savez pas combien de temps cela vous prendra de lire et vivre cette partie du roman, et vous préféreriez vous endormir de suite après pour éviter d’arriver en retard au travail. Vous fermez les rideaux, la pénombre envahissant chaque pièce comme si la nuit était entièrement tombée, et vous changez en pyjama. Vous vous préparez une autre tasse de boisson chaude, mais préférez utiliser une bouteille thermos pour la garder à bonne température. En jetant un regard à vos courses, vous choisissez deux fruits au hasard et une barre sucrée que vous placez sur votre table de nuit.

Dès que vous vous sentez prête, vous vous glissez sous les couvertures, et ouvrez le livre. Comme la fois précédente, les cinq premières pages sont blanches, et la sixième trouble.

* * *

Vous hésitez. Recommencer le récit plus loin dans le livre vous ferait rater des évènements importants de l’intrigue. Donc, vous choisissez de revenir à la première page et, même si les mots sont désormais effacés, vous vous souvenez des lignes et des formes. « _In a hole in the ground-_ » et vous voilà repartie.

Cette fois, il ne fait plus jour à Hobbiton. Quand vous ouvrez vos yeux, vous pouvez apercevoir l’immensité du ciel nocturne et les étoiles briller en constellations que vous devriez probablement connaitre. Vous êtes toujours en train de fumer la pipe, mais décidez de la laisser de côté pour l’instant. Vous avez un diner à préparer.

Vous inspectez la maison et trouvez le cellier caché évidemment derrière la cuisine. Il est rempli jusqu’au plafond de divers produits, allant du fromage au gibier, des fruits secs aux scones, de lait frais aux bouteilles de cidre. Vous hochez la tête et choisissez du regard ce que vous allez servir en premier.

Vous n’avez aucune idée de que les Nains aiment manger ou boire, mais vous vous souvenez de leur affection pour l’hydromel. Vous en cherchez du regard et souriez lorsque vous apercevez les cinq barils contre le mur. Ça, au moins, vous en avez en quantité.

Ce qui va être compliqué, en fait, va être de faire entrer treize Nains, un sorcier et vous-même dans un espace aussi exigu que votre entrée. Après un instant de réflexion, vous décidez de demander à vos deux premiers invités de vous aider à bouger la table. Pour ne plus y penser, vous partez inspecter les chambres d’amis – et il y en a. Vous placez des couvertures en plus sur chaque lit pour vous assurer que tout un chacun a assez chaud pendant la nuit – et ce malgré la température douce de la saison. Par contre, vous êtes déçue de remarquer que certains devront se contenter de dormir dans le petit salon, mais vous êtes certaine qu’ils ne vous en tiendront pas rigueur.

Vous placez vos mains sur vos hanches et vérifiez votre travail. Vous êtes satisfaite à part pour un petit détail : les feux ne sont pas allumés.

C’est donc naturellement avec votre visage couvert de suie que vous allez ouvrir la porte dès que vous entendez la cloche sonner. La porte glisse sur ses gonds, révélant un grand Nain à la barbe impressionnante et deux haches qui le sont tout autant attachées dans son dos.

« Dwalin, à votre service ! » annonce-t-il d’une voix grave lourde d’un accent inconnu. Puis il entre dans la maison, regarde autour de lui, puis ses yeux sombres retombent sur vous.

Vous avalez votre salive bruyamment et souriez. « Miss Bella, au vôtre. »

Il acquiesce. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez une femme ! »

Vous tentez de ne pas prendre la mouche, mais une étincelle dans votre poitrine s’insurge. « Et vous êtes déçu, Maitre Nain ? »

Ses yeux s’écarquillent, mais il reste silencieux pendant un instant avant de regarder autour de lui une nouvelle fois. « Où est le diner ? »

Vous soupirez. « Je peux vous offrir quelque chose, mais vous devrez m’aider à déplacer la table avant que je ne puisse vous servir l’entièreté du repas ! » Dwalin souffle, mais vous ignorez s’il s’agit d’agacement ou d’autre chose. Il vous suit à la cuisine où vous lui servez une pinte d’hydromel et quelques scones avec de la crème et de la confiture. Cela semble lui convenir.

* * *

Vous êtes assez contente d’entendre la cloche sonner pour la deuxième fois. Cela fait bien vingt minutes que Dwalin semble s’ennuyer, et les discussions sur les barbes, l’hydromel et les haches n’ont plus l’air de l’amuser du tout.

Vous courez presque à la porte, et pensez qu’au moins vous pourrez bouger cette saleté de table et servir le diner, quand vous vous retrouvez face à un Nain assez âgé avec une barbe tout aussi impressionnante que celle de Dwalin et un regard bien plus avenant. Vous vous demandez soudainement si cet invité pourra pousser la lourde table, et vous inclinez la tête. « Miss Bella, à votre service, Maitre Nain. »

Il incline la tête en retour, ne semblant aucunement surpris que vous soyez une femme. « Balin, au vôtre, mademoiselle ! » Il jette un regard au corridor avec une certaine flamme dans le regard ; comme s’il aimait la décoration, et vous lui souriez une fois de plus, décidant qu’en fait vous appréciez assez cette personne.

« Entrez donc ! Je vais vous servir une tasse de thé ! L’un de vos compagnons est déjà installé ! »

Balin pouffe d’un petit rire et répond « Je préférerais un bon verre de bière, si cela ne vous dérange pas » avant d’entrer et de partir à la recherche de son frère. Bien sûr, vous devriez être étonnée d’apprendre leur lien de parenté, mais vous ne l’êtes pas, et appréciez assez leur preuve d’affection lorsqu’ils s’attrapent par l’épaule et se serrent dans les bras avant de partir dans le cellier à la recherche de plus d’hydromel.

* * *

Vos invités sont assez bien installés, l’un avec une énorme part de gâteau aux carottes, l’autre avec une assiette de fromages, quand la cloche retentit une nouvelle fois.

« Ah, cette fois nous pourrons bouger cette satanée table ! » vous vous exclamez, et les yeux de Balin s’agrandissent avant que vous quittiez la pièce. Vous n’entendez pas grand-chose de ce qui se trame à la cuisine, mais apparemment, Dwalin et Balin sont tout à fait capables de bouger vos meubles sans votre aide.

Les deux additions à votre soirée sont bien plus jeunes que leurs deux prédécesseurs. Ils sont tous deux blonds, avec des tresses et des perles dans leur chevelure et leurs barbes, bien que celui de droite ait encore besoin de quelque temps pour que la sienne soit aussi longue que celle de son compagnon.

« Fíli, » dit le premier.

« Et Kíli, » dit le second.

« A votre service ! » finissent-ils à l’unisson.

Vous souriez de toutes vos dents, remarquant au passage qu’ils ressemblent exactement à ce que vous aviez imaginé, avec de grands yeux bleus et d’immenses sourires. « Miss Bella, au vôtre mes chers amis ! » Vous leur faites signe d’entrer. « Veuillez placer vos armes dans le porte-parapluie, et vous débarrasser de vos bottes avant de piétiner l’un de mes tapis. Je détesterais devoir passer la soirée à nettoyer après vous ! »

Vous éclatez de rire pour rendre votre demande plus légère, mais après un rapide échange de regards, les deux frères enlèvent leurs capes, les pendent au mur, déposent épées, couteaux et arcs dans le porte-parapluie, et laissent leurs bottes sales dans le corridor avant de rejoindre leurs amis en chaussettes.

Vous riez de plus belle, pensant que vous allez vraiment passer une bonne soirée, et vous demandant rapidement si le reste de la Compagnie de Thorin sera aussi agréable.

* * *

Vous ne devez pas vous le demander trop longtemps. Dès que l’entrée a été réorganisée et fournie en chaises et tabourets avec l’aide de Dwalin et Fíli – et il n’y a aucune trace sur le parquet, ce que vous appréciez grandement – vous entendez une série de coups à la porte, et vous dirigez vers elle d’un pas enjoué pour souhaiter la bienvenue au reste de vos invités.

Vous éclatez une nouvelle fois de rire quand un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes, et de Nains tombe en pile à vos pieds, et ce rire ne disparait pas lorsque vous apercevez la pointe d’un certain chapeau de l’autre côté du seuil. « Bonsoir, Gandalf ! »

Le sorcier a l’air bien surpris, mais vous n’arrivez pas à deviner pourquoi. « Miss Bella ! Je suis bien heureux de voir que vous ne pensez plus que ce rendez-vous est inconvenant ! »

Vous froncez les sourcils et êtes sur le point de demander à Gandalf ce qu’il veut dire par là quand l’un des Nains, qui porte une assez grande barbe rousse au demeurant, se lève et vous salue. « Glóin, à votre service, Miss. Où est la nourriture ? »

Vous le saluez de même mais, vu que l’un des garçons vient d’apparaitre dans l’entrée pour accueillir ses amis, vous n’avez plus besoin de lui répondre. Vous êtes bousculée deux-trois fois alors que tous les Nains partent en direction de la tablée, et bien vite, il n’y a plus que deux personnes auprès de vous.

Gandalf est l’une des deux, évidemment. C’est lorsque votre regard tombe sur la seconde que vous avez l’impression fugace qu’un seau d’eau froide a été lâché sur votre tête.

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield ressemble, bien sûr, comme tous les autres, à ce que vous aviez imaginé en lisant le roman pour la première fois. Évidemment, vous avez depuis lors été influencée par l’adaptation cinématographique, mais il n’y a que de légères différences qui n’ont que peu d’importance.

Tout comme ses neveux, il a de grands yeux bleus très visibles sous ses sourcils broussailleux. Sa chevelure est blonde mais striée de mèches argentées et parfois même blanches, ce qui le rend encore plus séduisant. S’il n’y avait pas sa voix, vous auriez pu vous en sortir. Mais dès qu’il commence à parler, vous savez que vous n’avez aucune chance.

« Voici donc notre cambrioleur, je suppose ? »


	3. Négociations avec un roi

  1. ****Négociations avec un roi****

* * *




Votre rencontre avec Thorin Oakenshield est surprenante. Vous ne savez pas trop quoi en penser, mais quand le livre se ferme et que vous vous retrouvez à observer l’obscurité de votre chambre en pensant à lui, son apparence et sa voix, vous réalisez que choisir ce livre en particulier n’était probablement pas une bonne idée.

Vous avez toujours eu un faible pour le Roi Sous la Montagne exilé. En découvrant le roman pour la première fois, vous aviez pensé aux injustices et inégalités que lui et son peuple avaient dû subir, et cela vous avait rendu malade. A chaque fois depuis, en relisant la Quête et en redécouvrant son caractère de feu, vous n’avez jamais pu vous empêcher de trouver des excuses à sa colère et à ses commentaires acerbes, pour toujours le trouver digne de confiance et de loyauté. Même la maladie du dragon n’est pas une assez bonne raison à vos yeux pour le considérer de manière moins noble.

Vous vous souvenez que l’une de vos connaissances et vous-même aviez discuté de cela un jour, et que la personne en question vous avait diagnostiqué ‘un crush dangereux sur un personnage torturé’. A ce moment-là vous aviez froncé les sourcils et refusé de lui parler pendant le reste du temps passé ensemble, mais maintenant, vous comprenez à quel point elle avait raison.

Vous soupirez et déposez le roman sur le lit à vos côtés avant d’attraper une barre sucrée sur votre table de nuit et de l’engloutir presque d’une bouchée. Vous buvez votre boisson presqu’aussi rapidement, en quasiment vous étouffant au passage, et c’est seulement quand vous déposez votre thermos à côté de votre réveil que vous remarquez l’heure qu’il est.

4 heures du matin. Vous avez toute la nuit, et est supposée vous lever dans une heure et demie pour aller au travail.

Vous vous demandez un instant si vous ne pourriez pas vous faire passer pour malade, pour une fois. Si quelqu’un le remarquerait. Si vous pouviez dormir la journée entière et retourner à votre lecture dans la soirée.

Puis vous hochez la tête. Aussi agréable que cette idée soit, vous n’avez pas trop envie de perdre des points auprès de votre supérieur hiérarchique. Alors vous éteignez la lumière et vous endormez instantanément.

* * *

Ce jour-là tout le monde vous dit à quel point vous avez l’air épuisé et vous demande ce que vous avez bien pu faire la nuit précédente. Vous évitez les questions en répondant que vous n’avez juste pas réussi à vous endormir et n’avez eu qu’une heure de sommeil, mais vous pouvez voir les regards curieux et parfois inquiets que vos collègues vous envoient.

A un moment, votre supérieur direct vient même vous demander si vous ne vous sentez pas malade, et vous lui répondez que « Non, je me sens tout à fait bien, une nuit blanche ne me vaincra pas » et il vous laisse avec un sourire dubitatif.

En vérité, vous décidez à ce moment-même de toujours attendre le weekend pour continuer votre lecture. Cela serait meilleur pour votre santé, et ne serait pas aussi suspicieux aux yeux des autres.

Vous ne résistez que jusqu’au jeudi suivant.

* * *

Ce jeudi-là vous ne cessez de vous demander si vous ne pourriez juste pas terminer le chapitre sur le banquet et en arrêter là. Discuter avec les Nains, accepter leur Quête, et ça serait assez jusqu’au vendredi soir, promis juré.

Vous vous sentez un peu coupable d’éviter votre coup de fil hebdomadaire d’avec votre famille, mais ne pensez pas qu’ils vous détesteront pour cela. Vous déposez plus de snacks à vos côtés avec un autre thermos, et programmez une alarme pour minuit afin d’être certaine de ne pas lire trop longtemps.

Et puis « _In a hole in the ground-_ »…

* * *

Quand vous rouvrez les yeux, vous êtes assaillie de bruit et de rires et d’encore plus de bruit. Il y aussi une bonne odeur de nourriture et d’hydromel et de vin, et soudainement vous remarquez que vous êtes assise à table dans l’entrée et que vous êtes en train de diner avec treize Nains affamés.

Bombur, en bout de table, attrape ce que son frère Bofur lui lance et le fourre dans sa bouche sans distinction aucune. Glóin en en plein jeu d’alcool avec Fíli et Kíli. Nóri reluque votre argenterie – mais est-ce vraiment la vôtre ? – avec un peu trop d’intérêt ; et Dóri sert un autre verre de vin rouge à Gandalf.

Vous décidez d’essayer de manger quelque chose, pour tester si votre corps réel sera rassasié ou non. Vous attrapez ce qui est au plus près de vous et le mâchez lentement. Vous en discernez le gout, et appréciez même, et le sentez se déposer gentiment dans votre estomac. Vous vérifierez plus tard si cela tient la route.

« Silence ! » arrive le cri une seconde plus tard. Il vient de Dwalin, qui est assis à côté de Thorin, et le roi en exil se lève, remerciant son lieutenant d’un signe de la tête.

Vous fixez votre assiette, tentant de chasser ces fichus papillons qui se font connaitre dès qu’il commence son discours. « Mes très chers Nains, » commence-t-il, « et très généreuse hôtesse, » vous refusez de lever les yeux et tant pis s’il se sent offensé ! « Nous sommes réunis ici ce soir pour parler de notre Quête, qui débutera demain si le ciel est avec nous. » Puis il se met à parler de montagnes et de dragons et de voyages et d’encore plus de montagnes et de nourriture et de réserves et d’un cambrioleur, puis il s’arrête de parler tout court.

Le Nain à vos côtés – Dóri, vous semble-t-il – vous lance un faible coup de coude dans les côtes, et vous levez enfin les yeux. Glóin vous regarde méchamment et lance « Alors, vous en êtes une ? »

« En suis-je une de quoi ? » vous demandez d’une petite voix.

« Une bonne cambrioleuse ? » demande quelqu’un d’autre, vous ne voyez pas qui.

Vous penchez la tête sur le côté. « Je suppose donc qu’il vous faut une personne particulière pour voler quelque chose à un dragon et possiblement trouver quelque faille dans son armure. Je ne suis pas une voleuse, mais je peux me rendre invisible au besoin. Je le ferai, d’ailleurs. »

« Donc vous acceptez notre offre ? » demande Thorin, et vous vous forcez à le regarder un instant. Vous acquiescez, et des exclamations de contentement se font vite entendre. « Nous avons notre cambrioleur ! »

* * *

Après quoi les Nains commencent à débarrasser la table, malgré vos protestations que vous êtes capable de le faire vous-même. Vous découvrez aussi que Fíli et Kíli, malgré votre demande initiale, ont remis leurs bottes, et qu’il y a maintenant de la boue dans toute l’entrée, dans le cellier, et dans le corridor. Vous grommelez rien qu’à penser au nettoyage qui vous prendra sans doute toute la nuit, mais Gandalf vous rejoint avant que vous ne puissiez attraper un balai.

« Ma chère Bella, je suis conscient que cette aventure semble un peu…dangereuse…mais je vous assure que vous y trouverez votre intérêt. »

« Je sais Gandalf, je sais, » vous répondez de manière lasse. Votre manque de sommeil les nuits qui ont précédé votre retour dans le roman n’aident pas, bien sûr, et vous vous sentez presque mal à penser au nettoyage de la maison.

« Miss Bella ! » vous entendez l’appel inquiet dès que vous passez devant la cuisine. « Venez donc vous asseoir, les garçons vont s’occuper de nettoyer leurs saletés ! » Vous êtes gentiment guidée vers le petit salon et assise dans un fauteuil, et vous remerciez Balin qui vous a sauvée d’un moment désagréable.

Vous décidez de ne pas vous endormir avant d’entendre la chanson des Nains, et même si vos paupières sont lourdes et votre respiration ralentie, vous pouvez entendre le début d’une mélodie, et ne pouvez vous empêcher de voler un regard en direction du leader de la Compagnie alors qu’il commence à chanter.

« _Far over the Misty Mountain cold,_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old._

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the-_ »

Vous êtes violemment réveillée par un son très aigu près de vous, mais les Nains continuent de chanter, leurs voix couvertes par le bruit jusqu’à ce que vous compreniez enfin – l’alarme.

Vous soupirez et fermez le livre, espérant vainement pouvoir revenir à ce moment précis et réentendre cette magnifique chanson. Mais c’est bien impossible, et vous vous couchez pour la nuit, épuisée, mais avec une voix grave et mélodieuse gravée dans vos tympans…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Désolée pour ce délai dans la publication, les gens! Vacances, famille, tout ça. Je vous promets d'essayer d'être plus régulière à partir de maintenant. ;)


	4. Le début d'une aventure

  1. ****Le début d’une aventure****

* * *




Vous avez l’assez grande surprise d’apprendre le vendredi matin via téléphone interposé que votre boss a donné congé à tous ses employés. Quelque chose en rapport avec une grève, si vous avez bien compris. Vous n’arrivez pas à être inquiète ou triste, cependant, puisque cela veut dire que vous avez un weekend étendu et, plus que toute autre chose, que vous allez pouvoir lire à l’envi.

En vous levant ce matin-là, vous avez remarqué que la nourriture engloutie dans le roman ne vous a pas rassasiée dans la vraie vie, contrairement au sommeil. Il apparait donc que votre subconscient peut se reposer dans le monde des ‘rêves’ induit par le virus, mais pas être sustenté par quelque nourriture ou boisson que ce soit.

Vous décidez donc de programmer plusieurs alarmes comme la nuit précédente, une après chaque tranche de quatre heures environ, pour manger, boire, et vous dégourdir les jambes avant de retrouver vos compagnons littéraires.

Certains vous diraient sans doute que vous avez l’air complètement addict, que peu de choses outre le livre ont de l’importance à vos yeux ; mais vous les ignoreriez sans doute et infirmeriez leurs affirmations de toute manière. La vérité, c’est qu’en effet, vous être à présent sous le coup de l’addiction à cette nouvelle forme de lecture, mais vous ne vous en rendez pas compte…du moins pas à ce moment-là.

* * *

Il n’est que dix heures du matin quand vous vous asseyez dans votre canapé, une couverture sur les genoux, votre habituel thermos sur la table basse à côté de votre réveil. Vous l’avez programmé pour seize heures, une heure à laquelle vous avez généralement besoin de reprendre des forces pour le reste de la journée.

Vous soupirez d’aise et attrapez le désormais entièrement blanc premier chapitre, et lisez « _In a hole in the ground-_ »…

* * *

Dès que vous ouvrez les yeux, vous vous sentez envahie par une sensation d’inconfort. Quelque chose ne va définitivement pas dans le silence qui engloutit la maison, comme si tous les Nains avaient été là avant de brusquement disparaitre.

Vous remarquez que vous êtes toujours au lit, dans une robe de chambre particulièrement laide et rose – rose, saumon, orange, tout cela mélangé et ce n’est vraiment pas plaisant. Vous vous levez et, dans un moment de bêtise, cherchez vos chaussons, avant de vous souvenir que vous êtes désormais une Hobbite, et que vous n’avez donc pas besoin de chaussures, chaussettes, ou chaussons. Vous pouffez de rire à votre propre idiotie, et partez à la recherche de vos invités.

Thorin, Fíli et Kíli ont évidemment dormi dans les plus belles chambres, et vous frappez gentiment à chacune des deux portes avant d’accepter l’évidence : aucun des trois n’est présent. La même chose pour la chambre de Balin et Dwalin, et avec celle de Glóin et Óin, et le petit salon. Vous pouvez par contre trouver des traces de la présence de quelqu’un, vu que le canapé est un peu défoncé et que certains coussins sont toujours éparpillés loin de leur place habituelle.

« Ah, Miss Bella, bien le bonjour ! » Vous sursautez à la voix, et vous retournez, vos yeux s’écarquillant à la vue de Gandalf qui se baisse pour entrer dans la pièce, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil.

« Bonjour à vous aussi Gandalf. Excusez-moi mais…où sont-ils tous passés ? »

« Ah oui… » commence-t-il sur un ton d’excuse, « nos compagnons sont partis aux aurores. Ils sont au Green Dragon, pour récupérer des victuailles et d’autres choses. Nous sommes supposés les rejoindre à onze heures. Cela étant, si vous avez enfin changé d’avis. »

Vous froncez les sourcils. « Que voulez-vous dire ‘changé d’avis’ ? »

« Eh bien, ma chère enfant, je sais que tout ceci est compliqué, mais je pense vraiment que si vous nous accompagnez dans cette Quête, cela vous fera le plus grand bien. Vous avez vos…raisons, je suppose, de refuser, mais- »

« Gandalf, j’ai déjà accepté de venir. Hier soir. »

Le sorcier vous regarde d’une façon que vous n’êtes pas sûre d’apprécier, et répond « Alors personne ne me l’a dit. Et personne ne l’a dit à Thorin non plus, vu qu’il vous a laissé ceci, » il pointe alors du doigt une lettre laissée en évidence sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Vous ne comprenez pas comment Gandalf et Thorin pourraient avoir tous les deux oublié que vous avez accepté de les accompagner, mais décidez d’ignorer ce fait pour l’instant, attrapant plutôt la lettre et la lisant avec une pointe de quelque chose dans la poitrine. On dirait que vous êtes autant affectée par le simple nom de Thorin que vous l’étiez la veille au soir et cela ne vous plait guère.

« _Thorin et Compagnie à Cambrioleuse Bella bonjour ! Nous vous remercions sincèrement pour votre hospitalité, et pour votre offre de nous accompagner et nous aider dans notre Quête. Termes du contrat :-_ » Et cela continue en contrat tout à fait ordinaire, vos yeux dansant sur les mots comme si vous ne pouviez vraiment les voir. Le ton utilisé est froid, poli au mieux, et vous jetez un regard à Gandalf.

« Je ne comprends pas. Ici il parle du fait que j’ai accepté de venir. Pourquoi pensiez-vous que j’avais refusé ? »

Gandalf souffle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Les Nains essaient toujours d’avoir ce qu’ils veulent en jouant sur les mots. Il vous a rédigé un contrat pour vous obliger à le signer. Mais je me souviens fort bien que vous avez dit ‘non’, Miss Bella. » Une fois de plus, ses paroles vous surprennent, mais vous ne discutez plus.

« Qu’allons-nous faire alors ? »

« Eh bien dans un premier temps, habillez-vous, ma chère, et rassemblez tout ce dont vous risquez d’avoir besoin pendant le voyage. Je doute que vous ayez l’opportunité de changer de tenue, mais on ne sait jamais. Et nous quitterons Bag End à précisément dix heures et demie. »

Vous acquiescez et quittez la pièce en direction de votre chambre.

Quelle discussion bizarre…

* * *

A précisément dix heures vingt-sept, vous quittez le trou de Hobbit et prenez une bonne bouffée d’air frais. Ce dont vous n’allez certainement pas manqué durant les prochains mois. Sur votre dos, un sac-à-dos de confiance – mais comment pouvez-vous pensez cela d’objets qui ne vous appartiennent pas ? – rempli de couvertures, d’une paire de sous-vêtements de rechange, d’une gourde vide, et d’une quantité certaine d’herbe à fumer.

Vous ignorez comment vous le savez, mais vous êtes certaine que cette herbe va être votre seule amie pendant un certain temps, et cela vous calme de toute manière. Ce qui ferait sans aucun doute ricaner tout un chacun dans le monde réel, mais ici, vous êtes une Hobbite, et les Hobbits ont besoin de leur dose journalière.

Vous attrapez le bâton de marche que vous avez trouvé dans votre bureau, et attendez que Gandalf ait verrouillé la porte derrière lui pour partir dans le matin.

« Ah, les voilà ! » s’exclame Balin quand vous rejoignez la Compagnie aux abords du village. Il y a un certain nombre de poneys qui semblent vous attendre, certains avec des paquets sur le dos, la plupart avec un Nain en selle.

Vous les saluez tous avec un grand sourire, jusqu’à ce que Dwalin montre votre sac-à-dos. « C’est quoi ça ? »

« Ça, mon cher Dwalin, » vous répondez calmement, « c’est rempli de choses dont une dame a besoin et dont les hommes n’ont cure. » Cela semble troubler le Lieutenant assez longtemps pour que vous alliez à la rencontre du seul poney sans personne sur le dos.

Vous vous tournez vers Fíli, qui est le plus proche de vous, et souriez. « Comment s’appelle-t-elle ? » demandez-vous en caressant le cou de l’animal à vos côtés.

« Je pense que c’est Myrtle, » répond-il avec un haussement d’épaules.

Son oncle choisit ce moment pour vous rejoindre, et vous sentez sa présence dans votre dos avant de sentir un frisson courir sur votre échine. « Miss Baggins, je vois que vous êtes à l’heure. »

Vous vous retournez, un sourcil en l’air en guise de défi. « J’aime être ponctuelle en tout, Maitre Oakenshield. »

Il n’a pas l’air d’apprécier votre réponse, mais ne dit rien avant de retourner à sa propre monture, dont le nom, si vous vous souvenez bien, est Minty.

« Ne faites pas attention, » vous dit Nóri en vous aidant à monter en selle, « il est toujours comme ça quand on voyage. » Vous souriez mais froncez quand même les sourcils en fixant du regard le roi.

Un Roi qui est supposé mourir à la fin de cette Quête.

Et cette simple pensée vous fait refermer le livre sans prêter attention au réveil que vous aviez programmé pour plus tard.


	5. Rôti de demoiselle

  1. ****Rôti de demoiselle****

* * *




Cela vous prend plus longtemps que d’ordinaire pour reprendre votre lecture. Le fait de savoir comment cette histoire va se terminer n’aide pas, certainement, mais cela ne rend pas les choses plus faciles non plus. Au contraire.

Vous aviez choisi _The Hobbit_ pour vivre cette merveilleuse aventure parce que vous avez toujours adoré l’univers qu’a créé J.R.R. Tolkien : Middle-Earth, ses habitants, ses langues, sa complexité, son atmosphère presque poétique… Vous avez toujours adoré lire les poèmes qu’il avait écrits sur Lúthien et Gil-galad de Gondolin… Mais _The Lord of the Rings_ était trop violent, trop mélancolique, pour que vous appréciez de vous plonger dans cette expérience.

 _The Hobbit_ avait donc été le choix de la raison, mais avait-il été le bon ? Était-ce le bon choix, maintenant que vous avez désormais ‘rencontré’ les protagonistes, avez déjà commencé à les apprécier ? Sera-ce toujours le bon choix quand, plus tard dans l’intrigue, vous les considérerez comme vos amis, même Thorin Oakenshield ; et quand il mourra dans vos bras ?

Rien que penser à lui vous noue les entrailles, malgré la manière froide dont il vous a traité les quelques fois que vous vous êtes trouvés face à face.

Puis une autre idée se forme dans votre esprit. Vous êtes une personne, une vraie personne, pas un personnage couché sur papier. Vous avez déjà changé quelques petites choses dans la façon dont vous avez interagi avec vos invités. Peut-être, juste peut-être, que vous pouvez changer l’issue du roman. Et sauver la lignée de Durin.

Qu’importe s’il s’agit d’un livre. Dans votre esprit, Thorin, Fíli et Kíli seront sains et saufs, et c’est tout ce qui comptera…

* * *

Après une pause réflexive et un rapide détour par les commodités, vous vous retrouvez dans votre lit, l’alarme cette fois programmée pour plus tard que seize heures, et vous êtes prête à rencontrer les fameux Trolls.

Vos idées toujours focalisées sur un sauvetage…

« _In a hole in the ground…_ »

* * *

Vous clignez des yeux sous l’intensité du soleil quand vous revenez à vous cette fois-ci. Vous êtes toujours en selle sur votre poney – Myrtle, vous devriez vous en souvenir – et êtes toujours en train de chevaucher avec les Nains.

Nóri, à vos côtés, vous sourit de manière assez moqueuse. « Alors, mamzelle, c’est pas si mal, hein ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous donc ? » demandez-vous avec un sourire en coin.

« Monter. Vous étiez tellement terrifiée tout-à-l’heure, j’ai ben cru que j’allais devoir vous attacher sur la pauv’ bête ! » Il pouffe de rire et vous vous tendez comme un arc.

Vous ne vous souvenez pas avoir jamais été terrifiée de monter Myrtle ! Au contraire, vous l’avez caressée gentiment et ne vous êtes pas une fois plaint du mode de transport. Le Nain roux doit avoir interprété votre inconfort et compris cela comme de la ‘terreur’, et semble s’en rendre compte.

« Désolée, ce n’était pas une bonne plaisanterie. »

Vous le fixez, surprise, puis lui souriez. « Ce n’est rien Nóri. C’est moi qui devrais m’excuser d’avoir réagi de la sorte. D’ailleurs, je pense qu’on devrait commencer à se tutoyer, si toutefois vous acceptez. »

Il semble content de la proposition, et lorsque la discussion est close, vous jetez un regard au poney qui porte les sacs-à-dos. Le vôtre est définitivement moins épais que lorsque vous l’avez confié à Bombur.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Non, quelque chose ne va pas du tout…

* * *

La journée continue ainsi, la Compagnie dépassant même la ville de Bree quelque temps avant le coucher du soleil. Vous aimez voir la campagne de la Shire : de l’herbe verte à perte de vue, et parfois l’éclat de l’eau ou l’ombre d’un bosquet.

Vous êtes sous un tel bosquet lorsque le soleil part enfin se coucher et que Thorin et Gandalf demandent une halte. Immédiatement, vous appréciez du regard l’organisation de ce groupe de Nains qui semblent tous savoir ce qu’ils ont à faire.

Bombur dépose le grand chaudron qu’il a apporté et commence à regarder çà et là pour trouver de quoi assaisonner le repas, avec Óin qui l’aide. Glóin, Nóri et Dóri partent chercher du bois pour le feu. Óri et Balin s’occupent de disposer les couchages en cercle presque parfait. Dwalin et Thorin discutent de l’éventualité d’une attaque et des points de veille. Bofur et Bifur attachent les poneys et les nourrissent, et Kíli et Fíli partent chercher de l’eau.

C’est assez agréable à observer, cette façon instinctive de comprendre où est votre place. Vous vous demandez si chacun fait la même chose tous les jours, puis vous rendez compte que vous le saurez assez vite.

« Alors, ma chère, comment trouvez-vous notre Compagnie jusqu’ici ? » vient la voix grave du sorcier quelque temps après votre arrêt.

Vous levez les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils. « Je n’ai pas encore eu assez de temps pour me faire une opinion de chacun d’entre eux, mais ils me semblent très agréables et je suis certaine que je les apprécierai tous énormément dans peu de temps. »

« Je vous y tiendrai, » il hoche la tête de contentement avant de sortir sa longue pipe et de la pointer vers vous. « Cela vous dit ? »

Vous souriez. Vous avez ‘testé’ le tabac hobbit durant votre première incursion dans le récit, mais n’avez jamais partagé l’expérience encore. Fumer aux côtés de Gandalf le Gris promet d’être un moment que vous garderez en mémoire pour longtemps. « Avec plaisir. »

* * *

La fumée âcre laisse un plaisant gout d’herbes aromatiques dans votre bouche alors que vous partagez ce moment avec Gandalf.

Chez vous, vous n’auriez jamais fumé ainsi. Mais vous avez le droit de vous accorder ce que vous souhaitez désormais. Vous êtes dans un livre, et cela veut dire que vous êtes libre.

« Miss Baggins, rendez-vous utile et aidez Bombur à faire le diner, voulez-vous ? »

Vous levez les yeux, vos joues se teintant de rouge lorsque vous croisez le regard de Thorin Oakenshield. Ses yeux couleur glacier sont braqués sur vous, ses bras sont croisés sur son torse musclé. Malgré son apparence et sa voix grave qui vous plaisent tout autant l’une que l’autre, l’insulte est trop évidente pour ne pas vous énerver.

« Et pourquoi donc me donner cet ordre, mon cher Monsieur ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que je ne suis bonne qu’à cuisiner ? Parce que je suis une femme ? » Vous vous êtes levée pendant l’invective et êtes assez frustrée de constater que vous n’arrivez que difficilement aux épaules du Roi Sous la Montagne.

Il a un rictus et lève un sourcil. « Non, je vous donne cet ordre parce que chaque membre de la Compagnie a déjà un poste et que Bombur est le seul qui a besoin d’aide pour l’instant. »

Vous rougissez quelque peu à ces mots, et aussi à la flamme d’amusement dans ses beaux yeux. Puis vous partez à la recherche de Bombur et le trouvez perché sur un rocher, une pile de pommes-de-terre devant lui, un éplucheur dans une main, et une expression défaitiste sur le visage.

Vous levez le menton en passant à côté du leader de votre groupe. « Juste pour cette fois, alors, » répondez-vous, et vous entendez un défini rire naitre dans sa gorge, ce qui vous fait vous retourner d’étonnement. La couleur est de retour sur vos joues quand vous croisez son regard, et vous vous dépêchez de rejoindre Bombur.

* * *

« Alors, dites-nous, Miss Baggins, pourquoi une aussi jolie demoiselle que vous peut-elle toujours être célibataire ? »

Vous quittez votre patate du regard et croisez celui de Bofur. Il vous sourit gentiment et vous souriez en retour, reconnaissant là une façon de vous connaitre mieux. « Je n’en sais rien, Maitre Nain. Peut-être que mes manières cavalières effraient les potentiels maris ! » Vous éclatez tous deux de rire, la conversation facile et plaisante.

Óri et Balin, qui ont tous deux rejoints votre petit groupe pour aider à l’épluchage, ont l’air choqués de vos paroles – ou alors de votre statut marital – mais ne répondent rien.

Vous penchez la tête et demandez le plus innocemment possible « Et est-ce que certains d’entre vous le sont, mariés ? Ou fiancés, peut-être ? »

Óri rougit furieusement, et reste silencieux. Balin, par contre, acquiesce. « Je suis marié. Son nom est Díra. C’est une merveilleuse orfèvre. Dwalin n’est marié qu’à ses haches, évidemment, et Thorin n’est pas marié pour des raisons mystérieuses qui restent les siennes. Les garçons sont trop jeunes pour y penser, et si je ne me trompe pas, ni Dóri ni Nóri ne se sont posés encore. »

« Et qu’en est-il de Óin, Glóin, et vous Bofur et Bombur ? Et Bifur, d’ailleurs. »

Bofur hausse les épaules. « Je suppose que j’aurais pu me marier à un moment, mais je ne me suis jamais décidé. Bombur en est à sa seconde épouse et à son quatrième rejeton, cela dit, » il rit, et vous êtes surprise s’il en est. Mais après tout, peut-être que les hommes ronds et bien portants sont considérés comme attirants dans les Blue Mountains. « Bifur est veuf, mais sa fille est bien en vie – fiancée, aussi, et trop jeune si vous voulez mon avis. Et évidemment, Glóin a une femme et un fils. Il ne s’arrête jamais d’en parler, donc ne le lancez pas sur le sujet, par pitié. »

Vous riez tous de bonne humeur, et vous êtes secrètement contente d’avoir posé la question, car ces bribes d’information vous aident à connaitre chaque personnage mieux qu’auparavant. Bifur est doux et gentil avec vous parce que vous lui rappelez sans doute sa fille ; Bombur est plutôt galant parce qu’il a du succès auprès des femmes ; Bofur est libre et content de l’être ; Dwalin ne pense qu’à l’honneur et à la guerre ; Balin est le genre d’homme mûr à apprécier sa routine mais aussi à apprécier la quitter de temps à autres. Et bien sûr il y a Thorin, qui souhaite sans doute attendre de ne plus être en exil pour se lier à quelqu’un…

* * *

Vous passez la soirée à discuter avec vos compagnons et à en apprendre plus sur eux que vous n’auriez pu le faire dans le roman. La nourriture concoctée par Bombur est étonnamment délicieuse, la boisson relaxe les esprits, et la musique qui ne tarde pas à s’élever de la flûte de Bofur et de la vielle de Dwalin rendent cette nuit inoubliable.

Gandalf lui-même chantonne et rit tout en fumant, et quand vous croisez son regard, il vous sourit de connivence.

Rien ne pourrait être plus parfait, si ce n’est le fait que Thorin est absent de la fête improvisée. Vous pouvez le voir assis à l’écart du reste du groupe, et si les regards insistants de Kíli en direction de son oncle sont une indication fiable, vous n’êtes pas la seule personne à avoir remarqué son humeur lugubre.

Vous savez, bien sûr, ce qui trotte dans la tête du Roi-qui-sera. Cette Quête entière n’est pas faite pour boire et chanter, mais pour reprendre ce pays qu’il a perdu si horriblement tant d’années auparavant. Cela doit être difficile pour un chef de mener une nation sans assise, et rien qu’à y penser, vous sentez votre cœur se serrer. Vous vous levez et vous dirigez alors vers lui.

Sans y penser, vous lui tendez votre paquet de tabac, celui que vous cachez précautionneusement dans votre poche. Il est déjà bien entamé, notamment à cause du penchant marqué de Gandalf pour l’Old Toby, mais il y en a encore assez pour un bon mois de voyage. Et vous ne pensez pas que cela soit important alors que vous n’en fumez pas « dans la vraie vie », même si la réalité et la fiction commencent à se mêler en une seule perception dans votre esprit.

La chevelure striée d’argent de Thorin ne bouge pas d’un pouce alors que vous lui tendez la poche, mais vous l’entendez soupirer et, à travers la nuit, vous le voyez vous dévisager. « Que me vaut l’honneur, Miss Baggins ? » vous demande-t-il, et vous lui souriez gentiment en vous asseyant dans l’herbe à côté de lui.

Lui-même est assis sur un rocher, ce qui donne à sa stature une taille encore plus importante comparé à vous-même, mais cela vous importe peu. « J’ai pensé que ça pourrait vous aider à calmer vos nerfs. Et ne pensez pas à me contredire, je suis assez douée pour lire les gens. » Ce n’est pas tout à fait la vérité, mais il n’a pas besoin de le savoir.

Vous discernez un sourcil qui se soulève. « Oh vraiment ? » Il a l’air amusé, contre toute attente, et vous lui pressez le paquet de tabac dans le côté. Il vous le prend, et bien que vous fussiez préparée à lui prêter votre pipe, il vous surprend en en sortant une de l’une de ses poches. Vous n’arrivez pas à lire ce qui est gravé dans le bois, mais vous pouvez voir qu’elle est magnifique. A la lueur de la flamme qu’il craque un moment plus tard, vous apercevez des runes ancestrales.

Il vous voit visiblement admirer l’objet, car il vous le tend après avoir pris une longue bouffée. « Tenez. »

Vous ne voyez pas grand-chose, malgré le fait que votre vision est bien meilleure ici qu’elle ne l’est d’habitude, mais vous arrivez à sentir. Son poids, l’effet poli par les ans et l’usage et les crevasses et bosses faites par le sculpteur de bois. Et la forme de la pipe, différente de la vôtre qui est plus longue et fine. « Est-ce que vous l’avez faite vous-même ? » Il hoche la tête dans la pénombre, et vous souriez. « Elle est superbe. Si j’osais je vous demanderais de m’en sculpter une. »

Thorin semble surpris de votre suggestion, mais quand vous lui rendez sa pipe, il grommelle « Nous verrons bien » et vous avez l’impression que le travail manuel pourrait en même temps lui occuper l’esprit et faire du bien à votre amitié naissante. Vous espérez ne pas vous tromper.

Vous êtes sur le point de le laisser à ses réflexions et à vous retire pour la nuit, quand soudainement un cri déchire le silence, un de ceux qui met fin immédiatement à l’atmosphère bon enfant de la soirée.

« Des Trolls ! » s’exclame Gandalf, et vous vous figez de peur.


	6. Tout change

  1. ****Tout change****

* * *




La Compagnie entière entre en action dès que Gandalf a fini de parler. Vous vous levez, Thorin passant à côté de vous d’un pas précipité alors que tous les Nains prennent les armes. Vous savez ce qui va se passer. Vous savez que c’est un trop gros risque à encourir.

Alors vous vous mettez en mouvement vers le camp et hurlez un « STOP ! » qui fait se retourner ceux de vos compagnons les plus proches de vous. Les autres ne s’arrêtent que quand ils remarquent que l’attention des leurs est ailleurs. Vous attendez que Thorin vous regarde également avant d’élaborer. « Nous ne pouvons pas les affronter. C’est trop dangereux. »

Le Roi nain lève les yeux au ciel. « Ce qui est dangereux, c’est de les laisser dévorer nos poneys ! Je ne prendrai pas de retard sur notre timing uniquement parce que vous avez peur de la bagarre, Miss Baggins ! »

Vous pouvez sentir la frustration et la colère monter en vous. Après le moment de complicité que vous avez partagé, vous auriez espéré que Thorin vous laisserait au moins un jour de répit avant de redevenir l’homme têtu qu’il a l’habitude d’être. Alors vous croisez vos bras et annoncez « S’il y a des Trolls tout près, alors il doit aussi y avoir une grotte. Et qui sait ce qu’ils y ont caché ? »

Gandalf vous fixe, un sourcil relevé pour montrer sa surprise. « Et qu’êtes-vous donc en train de suggérer ma chère ? »

« Je suggère que vous tous bruyants personnages partiez à la recherche du trésor pendant que moi discrète jeune fille je parte épier ces Trolls. Et faire en sorte qu’ils ne dévorent pas nos poneys, » vous ajoutez rapidement. Gandalf vous fixe toujours, amusé cette fois, alors que plusieurs Nains semblent réfléchir à votre idée, en ce compris Thorin.

Vous n’avez besoin de personne pour deviner qu’il est en colère. C’est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure. « Non. Nous ne pouvons être certains qu’il y a effectivement une grotte tout près et perdre notre cambrioleur- »

« Serait un dommage collatéral dont chacun ici est conscient. J’ai signé un contrat après tout, Thorin Oakenshield, et je compte bien faire de ma vie ce que moi j’entends, pas ce que vous pensez être le mieux pour moi. »

Votre petit discours semble avoir fait sensation, car deux de vos compagnons, Dóri et Fíli en l’occurrence, viennent se tenir à vos côtés. « Nous souhaitons accompagner la jeune dame, mon oncle, » le prince annonce-t-il, et Thorin grogne presque.

Il dirige vers vous un regard froid qui pourrait pourtant vous bruler comme de la lave. « Vous n’êtes qu’une femme têtue ! Faites comme vous le voulez ! Et si vous vous faites tuer, bon débarras ! » Il fait signe à ses guerriers de le suivre, et bientôt, il ne reste que vous et vos deux gardes du corps.

Vous vous sentez étrangement seule, même si vous ne l’êtes pas vraiment. Seule, et ce qu’il y a de plus éloigné du personnage courageux que vous devriez incarner. Vous n’avez évidemment jamais rencontré de Troll dans votre vie, et cette histoire pourrait en effet se terminer très mal. Car vous, Dóri ou Fíli pourriez très bien vous faire tuer, et vous n’êtes pas encore prête à tester votre mortalité dans le livre.

« Est-ce que l’un de vous deux sait dans combien de temps le soleil va se lever ? » vous demandez finalement, et Dóri laisse s’échapper un petit cri de surprise.

« Pourquoi diable voulez-vous savoir ça ? »

* * *

Maintenant que vous vous retrouvez à pister des Trolls dans le noir – et heureusement que Fíli a des dons certains pour le pistage du gibier – vous vous rendez compte que vous avez eu la pire idée de votre vie depuis…eh bien, depuis un certain temps.

Et qu’allez-vous faire quand les Trolls seront sur vous, vous verront – car vous n’êtes vraiment pas aussi discrète sur vos grands pieds de Hobbit que vous n’aimeriez l’être – et voudront vous dévorer toute crue ? Appeler à l’aide sera alors futile, puisque vous n’avez avec vous que deux Nains, et deux est un chiffre bien trop peu important que pour faire peur à trois Trolls.

Et il y a toujours cette possibilité que l’un des deux, ou les deux, ne meurent en tentant de vous sauver. Et avoir la mort d’un prince sur la conscience, très peu pour vous…

« On dirait que vous vous dégonflez, Miss Baggins, » vous lance alors Fíli sur le ton de la blague. Vous êtes en train de suivre un sentier inégal formé par ce qui semble être un bulldozer. Qui est en fait un Troll, vous remarquez.

Vous levez les yeux au ciel. « Disons que je n’ai jamais vraiment affronté de Troll auparavant, Maitre Fíli, alors… »

« Ne vous en faites pas, » répond Dóri avec un sourire rassurant, « nous sommes là pour nous assurer que tout se passe bien. »

« Je n’en doute pas ! » annoncez-vous avec plus d’enthousiasme que vous n’en ressentez.

Mais comment allez-vous faire pour distraire les Trolls assez longtemps que pour que le soleil les prenne ?

« Maitre Dóri, » demandez-vous d’une petite voix, « que savez-vous de ces affreuses créatures ? J’aimerais en apprendre plus avant de les tuer. »

Le Nain ne semble pas remarquer votre trouble, et se plonge en pleine réflexion tandis que Fíli examine des traces profondes dans l’humus. « Je sais qu’ils viennent des Ettenmoors au Nord. Qu’ils sont gigantesques et hideux. Et _grossiers_ , » et à son ton, vous comprenez que ce défaut-là surpasse à ses yeux tous les autres. « Je sais aussi qu’ils sont superstitieux. L’un de mes oncles m’a un jour raconté qu’un Troll s’était fait piéger par une caravane de marchands lorsque l’un d’entre eux avait fait semblant de lui jeter un sort. »

Intéressant. La superstition est toujours une arme puissante.

* * *

A peu près une grosse heure après votre départ du camp – bien qu’il vous semble que cela fait plus longtemps car vous êtes toute courbaturée – Fíli lève une main pour vous faire stopper, Dóri et vous et, à plusieurs centaines de mètres, vous apercevez la lueur d’un feu. Et des clameurs qui ne semblent pas provenir d’humains, de Nains ou d’Elfes.

« Ils sont là, » le prince murmure-t-il en se tournant vers vous. « Que fait-on Miss Baggins ? »

« Bien, tout d’abord, appelez-moi Bella ou Miss Bella, et ensuite, » vous fixez du regard la lueur qui a l’air d’embraser le bosquet, « ne bougez pas d’ici. » Vous souvenant alors d’une réplique du film qui vous avait plu – entre autres rares choses – vous ajoutez : « Si j’ai besoin d’aide je hululerai trois fois comme une chouette effraie et deux fois comme une chouette brune. »

Fíli fronce les sourcils mais finit par acquiescer. Visiblement surpris par votre choix de signal.

Surtout que vous n’avez aucune idée de la différence de cri entre les deux oiseaux…

Quoi qu’il en soit, vous partez d’un pas que vous espérez assez léger que pour être silencieux, et vous faufilez entre les buissons et arbustes jusqu’à apercevoir vos victimes du soir.

En effet, les Trolls sont hideux. La peau hésitant entre gris et vert, des taches d’origines mystérieuses sur le visage, des dents pourries, des yeux injectés de sang, des guenilles sur le dos… Et cette puanteur… Non, ce n’est pas une race que vous apprécieriez côtoyer, dans un roman ou pas.

Celui qui se tient le plus proche de vous est en train de se curer les dents. Heureusement, vous remarquez que le diner des Trolls consiste en un énorme sanglier à la broche, et pas en une douzaine de poneys. En regardant tout autour, vous ne voyez d’ailleurs aucun équidé, et êtes rassurée. Votre camp était donc bien assez éloigné d’eux que pour qu’ils ne décèlent pas votre présence.

« Y a comme une odeur de fleurs dans les parages, » grommelle l’une des créatures. Ses narines se contractent alors qu’il renifle une fois, deux fois, et se tourne…dans votre direction !

Vous reniflez votre manche, et ne sentez rien d’anormal. Vous n’avez eu que le temps de vous débarbouiller ce matin-là, et vous êtes loin de posséder un savon à la rose ou à la lavande, bien que cela vous fasse soudainement envie.

Mais l’heure n’est pas au bain mais plutôt à la fuite, car ce Troll immonde se lève du tronc mort sur lequel il était assis pour se diriger droit sur vous.

Bouger serait trop risqué : il vous verrait. Lancer quelque chose dans l’autre direction, par contre…

Vous regardez rapidement autour de vous et découvrez une pierre assez lourde que pour faire du bruit. Vous visez un arbre à votre gauche, espérant de toutes vos forces que la peur ne vous fasse pas rater votre coup……et la pierre se fracasse contre le bois avec un bruit qui défie l’imagination.

Il vous faut environ vingt secondes pour comprendre qu’il s’agit de l’alarme que vous aviez placée dans votre chambre.

Et vingt autres secondes pour vous rappeler que, pour l’arrêter, vous devez refermer le livre.

Avec un dernier regard en direction du Troll – qui en effet est en train de scruter les arbres à votre gauche – vous refermez les pages, et vous retrouvez dans votre lit.

Affamée, assoiffée…et encore sous le coup de l’adrénaline…


	7. Incompréhension certaine

  1. ****Incompréhension certaine****

* * *




Vous ne savez pas vraiment si vous devez être contente ou pas d’avoir dû fermer votre livre en pleine action. Après tout, vous étiez lancée ; mais en même temps, cette pause vous permettra non seulement de vous sustenter mais aussi de réfléchir à la suite des évènements.

Car la question se pose toujours : comment s’assurer que les trois immondes Trolls soient bien piégés par la lueur du jour ? Cela demande réflexion.

Réflexion qui ne vous prend finalement que dix minutes. Il vous semble en effet que ‘Miss Bella’ a de bien meilleures idées lorsqu’entourée de ses compagnons de route. Les retrouver vous parait donc assez sage, d’autant que, de manière tout à fait irrationnelle, vous avez désormais l’impression que vos ‘frères d’armes’ sont en danger tant que vous ne les rejoignez pas.

Une alarme préparée pour minuit plus tard – c’est le weekend, après tout – ‘ _In a hole in the ground-_ ‘

* * *

La première constatation que vous faites après avoir retrouvé vos boucles, vos pieds poilus et votre bâton de marche, c’est que Thorin Oakenshield est un imbécile. Pourquoi diable a-t-il donc décidé de rebrousser chemin si c’est uniquement pour se faire attraper et ligoter par les Trolls ?

Vous assistez, impuissante et aussi exaspérée, au manège des Nains qui se débattent pour se défaire de leurs liens, et remarquez non sans une pointe de déception que Dóri et Fíli sont parmi les leurs, traitres qu’ils sont.

Par miracle, vous vous trouvez à l’écart, toujours cachée derrière le même buisson. Gandalf, par contre, qui était parti avec les autres et dont le chapeau ne dépasse d’aucune tête de prisonnier – et cela aurait dû être le cas – n’est nulle part en vue.

Saleté de magicien, vous dites-vous. Jamais là quand il faut !

Il apparait donc que vous n’avez pas le choix : il vous faut jouer la carte de la discussion idiote qui distraira les Trolls assez longtemps que pour que le soleil se lève. Bizarrement, vous pouvez deviner un ciel rosissant à l’est alors que quelques instants auparavant, vous auriez juré qu’il faisait nuit noire.

Peu vous importe, et vous bombez le torse avant de vous diriger droit dans la clairière, votre bâton de marche en main, et un faux nom à l’esprit.

« Eh bien, je vois que j’ai bien fait de passer par ici ! » vous exclamez-vous.

Immédiatement, l’un des Trolls – le même qui avait reniflé une odeur fleurie un peu plus tôt – se tourne vers vous et une lueur affamée apparait dans son regard injecté de rouge. « Eh les gars, regardez-moi ça, il y en a un autre ! »

Vous vous forcez à rester immobile et à cacher la peur qui vous prend le ventre. Heureusement, aucun des Nains n’a crié votre nom, car le reste du plan aurait alors volé en éclats. « Un autre quoi, Maitre Troll ? » Vous lancez un regard faussement étonné en direction des fils de la pierre. « Ne me dites pas que vous me prenez pour l’un de ces Nains dégoutants ? Comment osez-vous ? »

« On s’en fiche que ce soit une Naine ou pas, » s’enhardit un autre Troll – qui tourne toujours le sanglier sur sa broche, « elle se mange sûrement autant que les autres. »

« Je ne ferais pas cela si j’étais vous, » continuez-vous d’une voix calme et posée tout en levant votre bâton. « Je n’ai pas très envie de vous transformer tous en crapauds. Je ne les aime pas beaucoup. »

Le Troll le plus proche ouvre des yeux ronds. « Nous transfo- Elle est magicienne les gars ! » Il pointe un gros doigt verdâtre en direction de votre bâton, et recule de peur. Dóri avait donc raison : ils _sont_ superstitieux.

« Tout à fait ! » Vous avancez alors qu’ils reculent, et vous perchez non sans difficulté sur un tronc qui leur servait de banc. A côté des immenses créatures, vous n’êtes qu’une fourmi, et pourtant, ils vous regardent avec une crainte disproportionnée. « Je me demandais si je pouvais me joindre à votre repas. Je voyage seule depuis plusieurs semaines et votre compagnie me plairait grandement. »

Visiblement, les Trolls n’ont pas l’habitude que qui que ce soit ait envie de passer du temps avec eux, mais le ‘cuistot’ du groupe, certainement le plus ‘malin’, n’hésite pas à vous apostropher. « C’est quoi ton nom, magicienne ? »

« Minerva McGonagall. Mais mes amis m’appellent Minnie. » Un sourire se dessine sur vos lèvres. Fan d’ _Harry Potter_ ou pas, la sorcière qui se transforme en chat est célèbre partout…sauf en Middle-Earth, évidemment.

Les Trolls échangent un regard puis se décident à quand même faire de vous une ennemie. « Moi je dis qu’on la mange quand même. Elle n’aura pas le temps de nous transformer tous les trois d’un coup, son bâton est trop court ! » Vous fixez le Troll en question avec un sourire carnassier. Il est toujours terrifié, cela se voit.

L’un des Nains lance une exclamation étouffée qui vous fait lever les yeux. Le bout d’un chapeau se dessine au-dessus du buisson derrière l’arbre qui sert de prison à vos compagnons, et vous souriez de plus belle.

« En fait, je suis tout à fait capable de transformer une armée entière en crapauds d’un seul coup. Je l’ai déjà fait d’ailleurs. Vous voulez voir ? » Vous sautez de votre perchoir et les Trolls font un bond en arrière. « Cela serait dommage, vraiment… J’aurais aimé discuter avec vous bien plus longtemps, mais si vous insistez… » Vous levez votre bâton une nouvelle fois, et le ‘cuistot’ lève une hideuse main.

« Non non, on te croit, magicienne. » Il regarde l’un de ses frères. « Bert, va me chercher le gros Nain, il nous servira d’apéritif. Si la fille mange du Nain, cela dit. » Il vous fixe d’un air mauvais et pas entièrement convaincu.

Vous haussez les épaules. « Je n’ai rien contre la cuisine étrangère… »

C’est alors que ledit Bert lance une exclamation. « Ils sont plus là ! Les Nains ! »

Les trois Trolls fixent alors l’endroit où ils avaient laissé leurs prisonniers, et c’est tout ce qu’il vous faut pour courir vous mettre à l’abri d’un autre buisson. Quand leurs petits yeux vous cherchent dans la clairière, force leur est de constater que vous avez disparu.

« Je le savais ! Elle nous a volé notre souper ! »

C’est alors que le soleil se lève et apparait timidement entre les branches d’un chêne. Il y a quelque chose de poétique dans le fait de regarder un Troll se transformer en pierre. C’est presque beau à voir.

Presque.

* * *

Vous retrouvez les Nains, les poneys et le magicien un peu plus loin. Le camp a apparemment été provisoirement installé là, mais Bofur et Bifur étant en train de tout remballer, vous ne comprenez pas trop la manœuvre.

« Miss Baggins ! » Vous vous tournez vers la voix de Gandalf, qui vous sourit gentiment. « Quelle bonne idée de leur faire croire que vous étiez magicienne ! Comment y avez-vous pensé ? Vous connaissiez donc l’aversion des Trolls pour la magie ? »

« Maitre Dóri m’en a parlé pendant que nous les cherchions. » Le Nain en question lève les yeux en entendant son nom, mais ses sourcils se froncent comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à ce que vous parliez de votre discussion.

Le leader de votre Compagnie s’approche alors, le regard tiraillé entre sévérité et gratitude. Il ne dit rien pendant un temps, et vous comprenez pourquoi : cela doit être compliqué pour lui d’accepter que quelqu’un d’autre ait eu une bonne idée. Qui lui a sauvé la vie, au demeurant. « Merci, » finit-il par dire.

Vous souriez. « De rien. En attendant, j’aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous êtes revenus par ici alors que je vous avais dit de chercher la grotte des Trolls. »

Thorin fronce les sourcils, son regard bleu se tintant de confusion. « Vous ne nous avez rien dit de la sorte, Miss Baggins. Vous êtes venue nous chercher lorsque les Trolls ont pris Óri et Óin en otage… »

A votre tour de froncer les sourcils. « De quoi parlez-vous ? Vous m’avez laissée au camp avec Dóri et Fíli et êtes partis il y a plus d’une heure de cela à la recherche du butin des Trolls ! Je me souviens parfaitement des insultes que vous avez lancées à mon égard en partant, d’ailleurs ! » Vous croisez les bras sur votre poitrine.

Il apparait que les Nains, lorsqu’ils ne comprennent pas quelque chose, montent directement dans les tours et passent en mode agression. Thorin en est la preuve vivante, car il devient soudainement tout rouge et pointe un doigt menaçant en votre direction. « Mais vous êtes folle ma parole ! Je ne vous ai jamais insultée ! Excusez-vous immédiatement ! »

« Je ne ferai rien de tout cela ! » Vous criez encore plus fort que lui si cela est possible. Vous sentez que cette discussion ne va nulle part, et vous êtes presque contente que Gandalf décide d’intervenir.

« En tout cas, votre discussion nous a appris quelque chose, Miss Bella, » vous le regardez d’un air dubitatif, « les Trolls doivent en effet avoir une grotte quelque part dans les environs, et nous y trouverons sans aucun doute de beaux trésors ! »

Lorsque vous vous mettez en route, fermant la marche pour éviter que l’un des Nains ne vous entende pester contre leur chef, vous êtes tout d’un coup impatiente de trouver Sting pour pouvoir la mettre sous le nez de Thorin Oakenshield et lui couper une moustache ou deux pour venger votre orgueil meurtri.

Et dire que vous lui avez sauvé la mise… Quel ingrat personnage…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Coucou les gens! Ajd je vous ai posté trois chapitres, car je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, donc comme ça vous pouvez gentiment continuer votre lecture. ;)


	8. La Route de l'Est

  1. ****La route de l’Est****

* * *




La grotte se trouve n’être qu’à quelques kilomètres de l’endroit où vous avez laissé les Trolls, et il va sans dire que vous auriez pu la repérer rien à l’odeur.

Si les Trolls eux-mêmes étaient loin de sentir la rose, leur semblant d’habitation est mille fois pire, et ce n’est pas étonnant puisqu’aucun courant d’air ne pourrait la traverser pour aérer l’endroit.

Tandis que Glóin, Bofur et Nóri remarquent bien vite un entassement d’or qu’il leur démange d’enterrer, vous suivez Thorin et Gandalf qui s’enfoncent plus profondément sous terre. Vous êtes persuadée que, quelque part là-dedans, un ou plusieurs cadavres doivent être en pleine décomposition. Il vous semble que l’odeur va rester incrustée sur votre peau pendant des années.

« Regardez Thorin, des lames elfiques ! »

L’exclamation enthousiaste de Gandalf vous fait un instant oublier la puanteur de l’endroit et vous fixez du regard le roi nain, une épée unique et magnifique à la main. Aucun signe de dégout sur son visage, mais une visible appréciation de la qualité de l’arme qu’il ne tarde pas à fixer à sa ceinture en même temps qu’un sublime fourreau ouvragé.

Gandalf lui-même scrute l’épée fine et longue qu’il a dénichée, et cela vous fait tout drôle de penser qu’il s’agit là de la légendaire Glamdring, l’épée qui verra tant de grandes et terribles choses dans un futur pas si lointain. Enfin, dans le futur du roman, ceci étant.

L’émotion se décuple dans votre poitrine lorsque vous trouvez Sting accrochée au mur dans son fourreau. Petite, délicate, légère comme une plume, et parfaite pour votre main. Vous pourriez avoir les yeux en cœur que l’expression de votre visage ne serait pas différente.

« Ah, notre amie a trouvé son bonheur également ! Alors Miss Bella, en voilà une belle arme ! »

Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de sourire au magicien. « Assez grande pour être l’épée d’un Hobbit, Gandalf ! Je vais l’appeler Sting ! »

« Voilà qui est bien, » grommelle Thorin, « mais si vous ne savez pas vous en servir, cela ne sert à rien de l’emporter ! »

Comme plus tôt, vous vous retrouvez à être en colère contre le leader de votre groupe. « J’aurais espéré qu’au lieu de marmonner dans votre barbe vous m’offririez de me donner des cours, mais une fois encore je remarque que vous n’êtes qu’un goujat Maitre Oakenshield. » Tout en jetant un regard d’excuse à Gandalf, vous ajoutez « Je vais aller demander son aide à Fíli, dont l’éducation a visiblement été plus fructueuse. Gandalf, » vous le saluez de la tête et sortez de la grotte presqu’en courant.

Mais quelle tête de mule ce Thorin !

* * *

Lorsque vous rejoignez les autres dehors, Nóri et Bofur sont en train de creuser un trou si profond qu’on ne voit plus d’eux que le haut de leur tête. Glóin et Dwalin attendent à côté du petit tas de terre ainsi retournée, plusieurs coffres visiblement très lourds dans les bras.

« Miss Bella ! » vous vous tournez dans la direction de Kíli et le rejoignez en quelques enjambées. « Je suis en train de chercher de quoi diner, voudriez-vous m’aider ? »

« Avec grand plaisir ! » Vous lui souriez et le suivez plus profondément dans le bosquet d’arbres.

Pendant un temps, votre conversation se limite au nom des plantes, racines, baies et champignons que vous montrez au jeune Nain, et à ses affirmations que ‘Oui, c’est comestible’ ou ‘Non, ne touchez pas à ça Miss Bella’. Puis Kíli commence à se tenir de manière plus nerveuse, et vous comprenez qu’il a quelque chose sur le cœur.

« Qu’y a-t-il mon jeune ami ? » lui demandez-vous après un instant.

« Miss Bella, » commence-t-il, les joues rosies par l’embarras, « étiez-vous sérieuse lorsque vous avez dit à mon oncle que vous nous aviez envoyés chercher la grotte pendant que vous distrayiez les Trolls ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! » Vous vous arrêtez de marcher, sourcils relevés, tandis que votre compagnon aux cheveux dorés a l’air encore plus perplexe qu’un moment auparavant.

« C’est juste que…eh bien, vous ne nous avez vraiment pas demandé de faire cela, et j’aurais voulu comprendre pourquoi vous en étiez persuadée. »

Vous froncez désormais le nez. « Me prendriez-vous pour une folle, Kíli, fils de Víli ? »

Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur ses lèvres. « Je ne vous connais pas assez que pour me faire une telle opinion, mais je dirais instinctivement que non. »

En réalité, Kíli a soulevé un point intéressant. Tous les Nains, et Gandalf avec eux, sont persuadés que leur version des faits est la bonne. Comment expliquer au jeune prince que vous en avez vécu une toute autre ?

Vous décidez pour le moment de rester diplomate. « Je suppose que sous le coup de l’adrénaline, j’ai rêvé d’une autre tournure d’évènements. J’ai assez bien fumé hier soir… »

Kíli semble à moitié convaincu mais n’ajoute rien. Il fait bien : cette histoire demande réflexion…

* * *

Lorsque vous vous retrouvez tous deux au camp, les bras chargés de racines et herbes en tout genre, Bombur vous accueille avec un regard appréciateur avant d’emballer ce que vous lui avez apporté dans plusieurs paquets soigneusement rangés dans sa besace.

« Nous partons. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Vous levez les yeux en entendant le ton glacial de Thorin, et croisez son regard. Il est déjà en selle sur Minty, et vous fixe d’une manière qui siérait bien à l’expression ‘un regard qui tue’. Vous soutenez cette expression froide et orgueilleuse jusqu’à ce qu’il détourne les yeux, et montez sur Myrtle non pas sans une pointe de colère au ventre.

Vous ne comprendrez sans doute jamais pourquoi Thorin vous déteste autant. Surtout que la veille, il a accepté votre tabac sans rechigner et en blaguant presque avec vous. Ce Nain est définitivement une énigme…

« Où allons-nous, Gandalf ? » demandez-vous au magicien après avoir ralenti votre monture à sa hauteur. Devant vous, Fíli et Kíli se chamaillent comme toujours, et devant les deux princes, Thorin et Dwalin sont en pleine conversation dans une langue inconnue qui doit être du Khuzdûl.

« Nous allons rendre visite à mon ami Lord Elrond à Rivendell. Je crois savoir que vous n’avez encore jamais rencontré d’elfe, ma chère, » ajoute-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

Vous lui répondez avec un sourire. « En effet, ce sera la première fois. J’ai bien hâte, je vous l’avoue. Cependant, » votre sourire s’efface peu à peu, « j’imaginais que Thorin et les autres ne souhaiteraient pas s’arrêter dans la vallée d’Imladris, connaissant leur historique concernant les Elfes… »

Gandalf vous fixe d’une drôle de manière. « J’ignore comment vous savez tout cela, Miss Bella, mais oui, en effet, Thorin a un passif assez désagréable avec Thranduil de Greenwood. Mais heureusement pour nous, il sait faire la différence entre les Elfes de l’Est et ceux qui, comme Lord Elrond, descendent des rois de Gondolin… De plus, je vous rappelle que nous avons une carte à déchiffrer. »

« Je m’en souviens. » Vous lui souriez de nouveau. « Je suppose que Lord Elrond est le seul à pouvoir la lire ? »

« _L’un_ des seuls, oui. Malheureusement pour nous, nous n’avons ni le temps ni la possibilité de rendre visite à la Dame de la Lórien. »

« Oui, cela est bien dommage. » Une fois encore, le magicien vous regarde d’une drôle de façon, mais n’ajoute rien. De toute manière, il semble perdu dans ses pensées, pensées qui semblent concerner une certaine dame aux cheveux d’or…

Un sourire amusé se dessine sur vos lèvres.

Il disparait dès que vous croisez le regard du Roi en Exil.


	9. La Vallée cachée

  1. ****La Vallée cachée****

* * *




Il vous faut encore plusieurs jours de chevauchée avant d’atteindre la limité d’une immense plaine à l’allure désolée. Gandalf et Thorin décident donc tout naturellement de s’arrêter dans le bosquet d’arbres qui la borde, afin de ne pas rester trop longtemps à découvert le lendemain.

Vous vous retrouvez évidemment à aider Bombur avec le diner, tout en gardant une oreille sur la conversation que tiennent Gandalf, Thorin, Balin et Dwalin.

« Nous sommes suivis, » commence le grand guerrier, ses yeux sombres cherchant un quelconque ennemi parmi les branches.

Le magicien acquiesce. « Oui, cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant. Je pensais qu’il s’agissait de Gobelins, descendus des Montagnes, mais n’en est malheureusement rien. J’ai bien peur que nous ne soyons, en réalité, coursés par des Orcs. »

Tandis que les trois Nains signifient leurs doutes face à cette affirmation, vous sentez un frisson désagréable vous parcourir. S’agirait-il de Bolg et de son escouade de Wargs ? Il vous semble qu’il est bien trop tôt pour cela, mais comme pour le début de votre aventure, certaines choses ne se déroulent pas vraiment comme prévu…

Comme par exemple le fait que Thorin ne nie pas l’annonce en bloc. « Vous avez sans doute raison. Il y a un prix sur ma tête depuis que nous avons quitté les Montagnes Bleues. »

Balin hoche la tête, visiblement en pleine réflexion. « Pensez-vous que nous atteindrons les Elfes avant qu’ils ne nous rattrapent ? »

Gandalf réfléchit un instant, puis jette un coup-d’œil au-dessus de son épaule. Son regard s’arrête sur vous et vous vous sentez presque honteuse d’avoir été prise en flagrant délit d’oreille baladeuse. Mais un sourire amusé plus tard, l’Istar se retourne vers les Nains. « Je pense que oui. L’entrée cachée à la Vallée n’est plus très loin, et cela ne m’étonnerait pas que Lord Elrond nous ait vu arriver. »

« Vous pensez qu’il enverrait une escorte pour _nous_ ? » Dwalin semble dubitatif.

Choisissant de ne plus faire semblant de ne rien entendre, vous vous levez et vous approchez des quatre hommes.

« Si cela vous apaiserait, ça ne me dérange pas d’aller surveiller la plaine, en éclaireur. Je suis plus discrète que vous, surtout la nuit. » Il ne sert à rien de nier : les Nains sont extrêmement bruyants en règle générale.

Dwalin s’apprête sans doute à s’insurger contre votre interruption, mais étonnamment, Thorin a l’air plutôt d’accord avec vous. « N’y allez pas seule, » dit-il finalement, « prenez Kíli avec vous. »

Vous souriez pour le remercier de sa confiance, bien qu’elle soit limitée puisqu’il vous impose un compagnon. Vous vous tournez vers Gandalf. « Quelle direction prendre ? »

« Vers l’Est sur une lieue. Vous devriez tomber sur un rocher en forme de champignon. Bifurquez alors au Sud-Est sur encore un tiers de lieue. Il y a une ouverture au pied d’un rocher bas. » Vous hochez la tête et tenez de garder l’information au chaud dans votre esprit.

« Gandalf, enfin, la Semi-Homme ne sait sans doute pas se diriger sans boussole, » s’exclame Dwalin.

Vous sentez vos joues rougir d’un mélange de honte et de colère, avant de répondre un « Et c’est pour cela que j’emmène Kíli ! » qui fait sourire Thorin.

Ça vous met de bonne humeur tandis que vous partez à la recherche du plus jeune prince pour lui annonce votre mission.

* * *

Vous remerciez en silence ceux qui ont pourvu les Hobbits d’une bonne vue dans l’obscurité. Si vous étiez en-dehors du roman, vous savez pertinemment que vous tâtonneriez comme une imbécile dans votre intérieur.

Mais ici, vous voyez assez bien la plaine qui s’étend devant vous. Pas comme un chat, mais assez clairement que pour repérer un quelconque ennemi de loin.

« Savez-vous comment vous diriger vers l’Est, Maitre Kíli ? » demandez-vous au jeune Nain après un moment.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, assurément très blanches dans l’ombre nocturne. « Bien sûr Miss Bella ! Je vous montre ! » Et il entreprend de pointer en direction des étoiles et plus précisément vers une constellation inconnue qu’il nomme ‘Dragon à trois têtes’. Vous ne voyez pas la ressemblance du tout, mais peu importe.

Vous vous mettez donc en route, suivant du regard ces neuf points brillant dans le ciel. Kíli, versé dans l’art d’être éclaireur, garde une flèche encochée et reste parfaitement silencieux, ce qui est bien étonnant pour un Nain.

Le rocher en forme de champignon se tient précisément là où Gandalf l’avait annoncé, et de là, trouver l’entrée cachée de la Vallée est chose aisée. Vous laissez votre compagnon blond se glisser au bas de l’ouverture. D’après ses dires, une petite caverne se trouve plus loin, avec une ouverture étroite menant à un sentier tout aussi caché.

« Je doute que Bombur puisse passer sans un coup de pouce, » s’exclame le Prince dans un rire. Vous avouez que la boutade est bien trouvée et pouffez de rire vous-mêmes.

« Restez ici, » lui dites-vous. « Je retourne chercher les autres. Autant passer la nuit ici. Nous serons plus à l’abri que dans le bosquet. »

Kíli fronce les sourcils. « Est-ce bien prudent d’y retourner seule ? Ne vous perdrez-vous pas ? »

Vous doutez, pour tout dire. Mais n’en faites rien. Vous acquiescez avec force. « J’ai un bon sens de l’orientation, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Kíli proteste encore quelques instants, puis s’avoue vaincu. Il vous laisse partir pour explorer la petite grotte et les environs à la recherche de bois ou de mousse pour son confort.

Retrouver le rocher-champignon n’est pas compliqué, mais de là, cela se corse. La plaine est si dépourvue de signes distinctifs que vous êtes à deux doigts de rejoindre le jeune Nain et de lui admettre votre défaite.

Ce n’est que la lueur bleutée émanant de votre fourreau qui vous empêche de faire exactement cela. Vous savez pertinemment ce que cette lueur signifie, et vous vous retournez lentement, tout courage que vous ayez emmagasiné plus tôt s’évaporant d’un coup.

Ce n’est pas l’Orc qui attire votre regard en premier, mais sa monture. Un croisement hideux entre un loup, une hyène et un ours. Ses babines sont couvertes d’écume, et un frisson vous parcourt l’échine quand elle prend une inspiration et vous renifle. Son cavalier, dont les traits sont heureusement moins visibles dans la nuit, lève une lame salie par du sang séché et qui sait quoi d’autre.

Dans la panique, ne sachant pas quoi faire, vous refermez le livre d’un coup sec.

* * *

C’est idiot, vous en êtes tout à fait consciente. Faire face à des Trolls ne vous a fait ni chaud ni froid, mais affronter un Warg et un Orc vous a effrayée comme jamais.

Vous avez l’impression que l’image va vous hanter pendant longtemps. Mais pourquoi cela vous a-t-il autant marquée ? Peu importe, car vous devez impérativement trouver une solution avant de retourner dans l’histoire.

Vous vous rendez immédiatement compte être affamée, et vous préparez un repas copieux tout en réfléchissant.

Apparemment, l’Orc était un éclaireur. Donc, seul. Attaquer le Warg en premier serait risqué car son cavalier aurait le temps de vous frapper de sa lame, mais attaquer l’Orc en premier n’empêcherait pas la créature de vous croquer. Dilemme.

En même temps, vous êtes proche d’un rocher derrière lequel il serait possible de se cacher. Si vous êtes assez rapide, vous pourrez le contourner assez vite que pour vous cacher, et aviser.

Vous mangez vite, trop vite sans doute, dans votre hâte de retrouver cette aventure et ces personnages que vous connaissez désormais personnellement. Une bouteille d’eau entière engloutie plus tard, vous replongez dans votre lecture, sans un seul regard vers l’horloge ni le calendrier.

‘ _In a hole in the ground…_ ’

* * *

Votre premier geste lorsque vous êtes de retour dans la peau de Bella Baggins – la vôtre, avez-vous envie de penser – est de lever le bras en protection tandis que vous cherchez à contourner le rocher pour vous mettre à l’abri.

En fait, il n’y a pas de rocher. Il fait grand jour, et vous contournez un Dóri abasourdi.

Soudain, vous remarquez que vous n’êtes plus dans la plaine, mais au bord d’une rivière que s’écoule paisiblement. Une partie de la Compagnie est déjà engagée sur le gué qui permet de la traverser, et vous êtes perdue.

« Dóri, » demandez-vous d’une petite voix, « où sommes-nous ? »

Le Nain vous regarde avec surprise. « Est-ce que ça va, Miss Bella ? On dirait que vous avez vu un démon ! »

« Elle a peut-être peur de l’eau, » commente son frère Nóri.

Vous vous insurgez. « Je n’ai pas peur de l’eau ! » Peu importe s’il s’agit d’un mensonge ou pas : il y a plus urgent. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Nous arrivons à Rivendell, » répond le benjamin de la fratrie, Óri. Lui aussi vous fixe curieusement.

« Ah, » faites-vous bêtement. Comment êtes-vous arrivés au Bruinen – car il ne fait aucun doute que le cours d’eau qui vous chatouille présentement les orteils est le fameux Bruinen – alors que vous venez tout juste de quitter la plaine et la nuit ?

Tout ceci ne fait que renforcer l’idée que quelque chose d’étrange est à l’œuvre, mais vous n’avez pas le temps de vous interroger plus longtemps, car vous apercevez Gandalf, Thorin et Balin en pleine discussion avec un homme immense, brun et magnifique.

Un Elfe.


	10. L'hospitalité des Elfes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Eeeet me revoici après deux semaines d'absence! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop manqué! J'avance en tout cas bien dans l'écriture des derniers chapitres, donc vous ne serez pas démunis, je vous rassure! :D  
> Je souhaite aussi une bonne prochaine rentrée aux étudiants et aux collègues professeurs qui seraient parmi mes lecteurs! ;)

  1. ****L’hospitalité des Elfes****

* * *




L’Elfe n’est pas Lord Elrond, vous en êtes certaine. Il lui manque un certain je-ne-sais-quoi, un charisme peut-être, ainsi que la couronne de mithril associée au Seigneur de Rivendell.

Vous vous approchez, et Gandalf vous sourit, visiblement pas étonné de votre curiosité. Il est vrai que les Hobbits sont connus pour leur obsession presque maladive pour le peuple immortel, et apparemment, vous ne faites pas exception.

Outre sa taille – sans doute proche des deux mètres – l’inconnu bouge avec une grâce certaine, sa voix est mélodieuse et ses mots mesurés. Il vous remarque et arque un sourcil légèrement oblique, ce qui force Thorin à vous présenter.

« Voici Miss Bella Baggins, qui nous accompagne. »

« Une demoiselle ! » s’étonne l’Elfe avant de sourire. « Je me nomme Lindir. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez vous adresser à moi. »

Vous balbutiez des remerciements timides, et remarquez que Thorin a perdu l’air serein qu’il arborait quelques instants plus tôt.

Qu’à cela ne tienne, Lindir ouvre la marche sur le chemin qui mène à la cité elfique, et les états d’âme de rois nains vous importent peu à cet instant précis…

* * *

L’intendant – car il présente ainsi sa fonction – vous mène sur un sentier tranquille bordé d’arbres persistants. L’air est pur, d’une manière presqu’irréelle. Vous ne savez trop quoi penser, mais savez que la ville des Elfes finira de peindre ce tableau idyllique.

Vous n’êtes vraiment pas loin du compte.

Avec son immense cascade, ses piliers de pierre blanche sculptés et recouverts de lierre grimpant, sans oublier ses innombrables balcons fleuris et fontaines délicates, Rivendell est tout simplement sublime.

Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de clamer un ‘Wow’ qui étonne votre voisin le plus proche, Balin. Malgré leurs belles paroles, il apparait en effet que les Nains ne sont guère sensibles à la beauté de l’endroit.

Gandalf, lui, vous sourit d’un air entendu.

Lindir vous laisse tous dans la petite cour par laquelle vous venez d’entrer, et Thorin se tourne vers sa Compagnie.

« Nous ne resterons ici que deux jours, le temps que le Seigneur Elrond nous éclaire sur certains points encore obscurs de notre Quête. En attendant, soyez courtois envers nos hôtes. Ce ne sont pas ces chiens de Greenwood. Kíli, Fíli, je compte sur vous pour vous conduire selon votre rang. »

Vous êtes impressionnée. Cela ne vous serait même pas venu à l’esprit que le grand et irascible Thorin Oakenshield puisse demander à ses hommes de respecter des Elfes.

Votre surprise doit être visible sur votre visage, car le Roi en exil tourne son regard glacial vers vous. « Avez-vous un commentaire à faire, Miss Baggins ? »

« Au-aucun, » parvenez-vous à répondre. Sous le choc de sa véhémence, aucune parole rebelle ne passe vos lèvres.

Il semble surpris.

* * *

Lorsque Lindir reparait en haut de l’escalier qui mène plus profondément dans la cité, il n’est pas seul.

Lord Elrond a cette lueur coquine dans le regard qui explique à elle seule l’étreinte enjouée qu’il partage immédiatement avec Gandalf. Grand, brun, aux épais sourcils et yeux d’un bleu tacheté de vert, il porte une fine couronne d’un métal semblable à de l’argent, que vous savez être du mithril.

Il sourit à son ami avant de se tourner vers Thorin, devant qui il incline la tête. « Maitre Oakenshield, je suis ravi d’enfin faire votre connaissance. »

A la surprise générale – puisque Dwalin en grommèle d’agacement – le roi nain incline lui aussi la tête. « Moi de même, Seigneur d’Imladris. Mon grand-père m’a souvent parlé de vous et des vôtres. »

Vous hoquetez, quoique vous ne sachiez pas s’il s’agit de surprise ou de doute. Thorin tourne vers vous un regard curieux, et votre hôte en fait de même.

Son regard brille et son sourire s’agrandit. « Cela ne fait que trop longtemps que je n’ai pas eu le plaisir de rencontre un ou une Hobbite ! Ravi de vous rencontrer, ma chère ! »

Vous rougissez. Vraiment, tous ces bons sentiments n’ont ni queue ni tête… « Moi de même, Seigneur Elrond. »

L’Elfe sourit plus largement encore avant de se retourner vers Gandalf et Thorin. « Venez, mes amis, j’ai fait préparer un bon repas pour vous remettre de ce long voyage ! »

Vos compagnons échangent des murmures impatients, et vous devez bien avouer que la nourriture elfique ne peut qu’être meilleure que celle de Bombur, aussi doué soit-il…

* * *

La Compagnie suit leur hôte sur plusieurs niveaux de la majestueuse ville. Vous ne savez où donner de la tête tant l’endroit est une œuvre d’art. Sans rire, vous savez pertinemment que, si on vous le proposait, vous resteriez à Imladris pour toujours…

« C’est magnifique, n’est-ce pas ? » vous dit Balin alors que vous passez sur une passerelle vous offrant une vue imprenable sur la Vallée Cachée.

Vous êtes étonnée qu’il montre une quelconque appréciation après son apparente indifférente de plus tôt. « Tout simplement sublime, » lui répondez-vous avec un sourire.

Le vieux Nain a un petit rire. « Croyez-moi, Erebor est encore plus belle ! Et c’est peu dire ! J’avoue sans honte, cependant, que ces Elfes de l’Ouest sont assez bons bâtisseurs… » Vos yeux s’écarquillent. Mais dans quel monde des Nains peuvent-ils admirer l’art elfique ? Quelque chose cloche…

Quand, enfin, vous atteignez la ‘salle de réception’, bien qu’elle soit à l’air libre, donc le mot ‘salle’ n’est probablement pas approprié, le repas a déjà été servi et vous attend. Des fruits frais, plusieurs plats de salade parfumée, et du pain de toutes sortes, mais pas de viande.

Lord Elrond s’en excuse cependant immédiatement. « Je sais que vous appréciez la viande, chers amis, mais nous n’en avons pas. »

Gandalf rit franchement et tape Thorin sur l’épaule. « Cela ne pourra pas vous faire de mal, Oakenshield ! » Et, à votre grand étonnement, Thorin répond à son rire avant de signifier à ses hommes de prendre place autour de l’immense table.

* * *

En fait, le reste de la journée se déroule de manière similaire : certains des Nains préfèrent se cantonner à une petite cour intérieure où ils aiguisent leurs haches et parlent Khuzdûl ; les autres, dont les trois Princes, choisissent de visiter Rivendell.

Au départ, vous vous joignez à eux, bien sûr, et découvrez avec sans aucun doute un air ébahi sur le visage la ville des Elfes. Tout y est sculpté avec délicatesse, et il y règne une paix presque indescriptible.

Lorsque le soleil commence à se coucher, cependant, Lindir vous offre que l’on vous fasse couler un bain. Ce qui n’est pas de refus du tout. La jeune femme qui verse des huiles odorantes dans l’eau chaude en profite pour vous préparer des vêtements propres. Ce qui veut évidemment dire que, lorsque Nóri vent vous chercher pour le diner, vous êtes en robe.

Cela va sans dire qu’elle est bien trop longue pour vos courtes pattes de Hobbite, mais elle fait cependant impression, si les regards ahuris de vos compagnons de route sont une indication fiable.

« Vous êtes ravissante, Miss Bella, » vous signifie Gandalf en tirant votre chaise à sa droite. « Pour peu, l’on penserait que vous êtes une Elfe. »

Vous pouffez de rire même alors que vous remarquez le regard bleu de Thorin sur vous, insondable, comme d’habitude. « Il me manque tout de même un sacré paquet de centimètres, vous en conviendrez ! »

Lord Elrond et votre ami magicien rient eux aussi, mais pas le roi nain. Non, lui, vous fixe toujours intensément et d’une façon qui vous trouble terriblement. Pourquoi diable vous regarde-t-il ainsi ?

* * *

Après le diner, vous rejoignez un cercle fermé composé de Gandalf, Thorin, Balin et votre hôte, en mission pour décoder la fameuse carte runique. Sans surprise, Elrond la déchiffre sans peine, et Balin note fébrilement les vers de l’énigme sur un carnet.

Là-haut, dans l’observatoire, alors que vous admirez les étoiles, se passe alors quelque chose d’insensé.

Vous pensiez que les autres vous avaient laissée à vos contemplations, mais visiblement, il n’en est rien, puisque Thorin vient vous rejoindre au bord de la corniche. « Vous semblez heureuse ici, » commence-t-il.

Vous souriez, car il est inutile de répondre.

« C’est un bel endroit, je dois l’admettre, » continue-t-il, « bien que j’aie une préférence évidente pour Erebor… »

Vous vous tournez vers lui avec un autre sourire. « Est-ce si beau que cela ? »

Il répond en vous faisant face. « Bien plus que cela, en vérité. Je vous ferai voir, vous comprendrez. »

Sans pouvoir vous en empêcher, vous rétorquez alors « Êtes-vous en train de me proposer une visite privée de votre royaume, _Thorin_ ? » L’usage que vous avez fait de son nom ne lui échappe pas, puisqu’il écarquille les yeux.

Cependant, sa réponse n’est en rien sévère. « Cela vous plairait-il, _Bella_ ? » Ce nom, qui devrait vous être étranger, vous fait frissonner.

« Vous ne m’avez jamais semblé sensible à mes états d’âme auparavant… »

« C’est vrai, » soupire-t-il, « je vous ai mal jugée et traitée. Je vous promets de me rattraper. » Ses yeux bleus d’habitude si froid sont presque brulants, désormais.

« Dans ce cas, » dites-vous en vous rapprochant, puisant dans un courage dont l’origine vous est inconnue, « je serai ravie de visiter votre royaume avec vous… »

Thorin se rapproche lui aussi. Un courant presqu’électrique passe entre vous tandis qu’il prend votre bras délicatement et approche son visage du vôtre.

L’instant est parfait…

Et votre réveil sonne…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: Aviez-vous oublié que ceci est un Reader/Thorin? Pas moi! :P


	11. La clé de tous les soucis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dans ce chapitre, la solution à l'énigme qui nous occupe depuis le début de l'histoire. Aviez-vous deviné ce qu'il n'allait pas?

  1. ****La clé de tous les soucis****

* * *




Vous enverriez bien tout valser dans la pièce lorsque vous vous retrouvez chez vous. Les meubles, la décoration, l’ambiance, tout vous parait désormais insipide, et vous ne souhaitez qu’une chose : retourner dans le roman.

Vous ne savez trop que penser de ce qui vient de se passer. Thorin ne vous a après tout pas vraiment porté le moindre intérêt depuis le début de l’aventure, et il a même une fâcheuse tendance à vous enguirlander pour un rien.

Tout en repoussant la couverture qui vous tenait chaud, vous vous rappelez l’épisode de la plaine, de Kíli, du Warg. Pourquoi le jeune Prince n’a-t-il pas eu l’air de se souvenir de votre expédition ? Depuis le départ, quelques incidents pareils à celui-là n’ont pas cessé de se produire : les bottes boueuses dans votre entrée – ou celle de Bella, mais quelle différence à présent ? – une soirée à partager du tabac ; les Trolls… Vous n’arrivez pas à trouver la corrélation, et pourtant, cela semble si simple !

Au lieu de vous replonger dans votre lecture immédiatement, vous passez dans votre salle-de-bains vous rafraichir quelque peu. Vous êtes cernée et visiblement tendue, mais qu’importe. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que votre porte est bien verrouillée et après avoir englouti un fruit, vous retournez dans votre chambre, et cette fois, aucune alarme ne viendra interrompre votre vie palpitante de Hobbite.

« _In a hole in the ground…_ »

* * *

Vous êtes de retour à Imladris, en pleine nuit, mais au lieu de l’observatoire du Seigneur Elrond, vous vous trouvez dans une petite cour où les Nains sont regroupés autour d’un feu.

Vous portez de nouveau vos habits de Bella, et écoutez le son mélodieux de la flûte de Bofur, qui joue un air vaguement familier.

A côté de vous, Óri semble prendre des notes frénétiques dans un carnet tandis que son frère Dóri reprise un pantalon en lin. Apparemment, il s’agit de celui de Bifur qui se promène donc jambes nues. Heureusement que sa longue tunique cache la majorité de ses cuisses, car vous trouvez ça très embarrassant.

C’est alors que vous remarquez l’absence des trois héritiers de Durin, ainsi que de Balin et Dwalin. « Où sont Thorin et les autres ? » demandez-vous à Dóri.

Il vous répond en grommelant. « On leur a offert des chambres, bien sûr, dues à leur rang. Alors que nous… »

Vous souriez en vous levant du petit banc de pierre sur lequel vous étiez assise. « Je suis persuadée que les lits des Elfes ne valent pas une nuit à la belle étoile ! Je vais les chercher ! »

Le Nain semble étonné, mais ne vous stoppe pas dans votre élan, heureusement, car vous ignorez complètement ce qui vous a pris. Qu’espérez-vous au juste ? Convaincre Thorin de vous laisser vous glisser sous ses draps ?

* * *

L’héritier d’Erebor est bien seul lorsque vous trouvez enfin la chambre qu’on lui a prêtée. Vous avez dû demander trois fois votre chemin, mais enfin, après quelques coups frappés à la porte, vous voici entrée.

« Miss Baggins, » fait-il d’une voix fatiguée, « qu’y a-t-il ? J’allais justement profiter d’un peu de sommeil… »

Vous lui souriez, car après tout, cela ne fait que quelques instants, une heure tout au plus, qu’il avait été près de vous embrasser. « Je venais vérifier que vous étiez bien installé… »

Le bleu de ses yeux s’assombrit en même temps que son humeur. Cela vous ferait presque peur. « Voyons, Miss Baggins, vous n’allez pas me dire qu’il est de coutume dans la Comté d’importuner les gens en pleine nuit ! Que croyiez-vous, au juste ? » Il s’approche, mais cette fois, vous reculez d’un pas. Il a l’air furieux. « Seriez-vous l’une de ces trainées qui profitent du statut de certains hommes pour les piéger ? »

Rien de tout cela ne fait sens, mais vous sentez la colère monter en vous quoi qu’il en soit. « Une _trainée_ ? Vous _osez_ m’accuser de la sorte ? Ce n’est pas _moi_ qui vous ai offert une visite _privée_ de votre foutue Montagne ! Et maintenant vous m’insultez ! »

Vous allez quitter la pièce et ce goujat de haut niveau, mais il est plus rapide et vous voilà coincée avec un grand et furieux Nain entre vous et la sortie.

« De quelle idiotie parlez-vous encore, _femme_ ? »

« De vous, et moi, dans l’observatoire, ce soir. »

Thorin souffle, comme si vous veniez de prononcer la pire sottise du monde. « Sauf votre respect, vous avez dû rêver. J’ai rejoint mes hommes immédiatement après que le Seigneur Elrond ait déchiffré la carte. Gandalf et Balin peuvent en témoigner. »

Votre regard se fait flou. Se peut-il que, comme pour le reste, il soit persuadé d’avoir vécu une version de l’histoire et vous une autre ? Mais pourquoi ?

* * *

Soudain, tout fait sens. Vous fixez vos mains, ces mains qui, à plusieurs reprises déjà, ont refermé…le livre.

Et c’est ce que vous faites, non seulement pour vérifier votre théorie, mais aussi, avec un peu de chance, pour effacer cet instant terriblement fâcheux de la mémoire de Thorin.

Quoique son regard mi-étonné mi-en colère vous suit jusque dans votre ‘réalité’…

* * *

La première chose qui vous vient à l’esprit après votre retour dans votre chambre – après seulement dix minutes de lecture – c’est que la suite des évènements va être bien compliquée.

Si votre intuition est la bonne, à chaque fois que vous avez refermé le roman, celui-ci s’est ‘rebooté’ pour effacer les changements que vous y avez opérés. Accepter l’offre de Gandalf, planifier une attaque furtive sur les Trolls…presqu’embrasser Thorin… Rien de cela n’est canon dans l’aventure de Bilbo.

Bien sûr, ce ‘reboot’ a ses avantages, comme lorsque vous avez manqué de vous faire zigouiller par un Orc et son Warg. Mais d’un autre côté, tous les efforts que vous avez faits pour vous faire accepter des Nains ont tous été effacés sans scrupule.

Vous admettez qu’au départ, vous aviez choisi ‘ _The Hobbit_ ’ comme lecture car vous aviez toujours rêvé de voir la Terre du Milieu. Mais désormais, vous vous êtes donné une autre mission : sauver les trois Princes de Durin. Et pourrez-vous seulement le faire si, à chaque fois que vous refermez votre livrez, tout ce que vous avez fait ou dit disparait ?

Vous ne voyez qu’une solution, drastique certes, mais indispensable : vous devez terminer votre lecture sans vous arrêter.

* * *

Tout en préparant le repas le plus copieux que votre garde-manger vous le permet, vous récapitulez : pour l’instant, vous n’avez atteint que le part du roman. Il vous faudrait tenir encore environ une dizaine d’heures, considérant que Tolkien ne fait pas état des longues journées de marche que la Compagnie et vous abattez.

Il vous faut avaler le plus de nutriments et de liquide possibles avant d’y retourner. C’est impératif.

Alors que vous engloutissez votre repas d’ogresse, vous prenez note : « Elfes. Gobelins. Non, avant ça : Géants de pierre. Gobelins. Gollum. Anneau. Orcs. Aigles. Beorn. Mirkwood. Araignées. Thranduil. Esgaroth. Erebor. Smaug. Bataille. » La tâche vous parait immédiatement insurmontable. Mais en altérant quelques petites choses çà et là, vous vous sentez capable de terminer tout ceci entière.

Il faut juste que vous fassiez très attention à ce que vous dites en présence de Thorin. La mortification de votre dernière entrevue va déjà assez vous hanter comme ça…

Votre estomac est prêt à exploser, mais peu importe. Vous faites en sorte qu’aucun téléphone ou réveil ne vous dérange encore, et sans un regard pour votre calendrier, vous retournez à votre lecture.

‘Géants de pierre.’ Bien.

Avec une profonde inspiration, vous rouvrez le livre : ‘ _In a hole in the ground…_ ’

* * *

Sans surprise, vous voici de retour à Rivendell, confortablement installée dans un sac e couchage bien trop grand. Plusieurs Nains autour de vous ronflent. Vous décidez de tout de même essayer de dormir un peu. Les jours suivants vont être bien éprouvants…

Lorsque le soleil se lève, vous et la Compagnie, moins Gandalf, êtes déjà sur le point de partir. Elrond a laissé le soin à Lindir de vous procurer quelques réserves de nourriture, ce qui enchante moyennement Bombur vu le manque de viande au menu.

« Où est Gandalf ? » demande Kíli alors que son oncle remercie l’intendant.

« Il était attendu à une importante réunion, » explique Balin. « Il nous rejoindra plus tard. »

Bien sûr. Le Conseil Blanc. Vous élevez le regard vers les balcons de la cité, tentant peut-être d’apercevoir la célèbre Galadriel. Est-elle aussi belle que vous l’avez imaginé ?

« Miss Baggins, nous n’avons pas toute la journée ! »

Vous évitez le regard de Thorin – l’embarras n’ayant pas encore faibli – et suivez les autres, laissant derrière vous la magnifique cité des Elfes…


	12. L'Anneau qui se dérobe

  1. ****L’Anneau qui se dérobe****

* * *




Contrairement à ce que vous auriez cru, les Nains semblent de prime abord assez déçus d’avoir dû quitter la belle ville des Elfes. Avant évidemment que le plaisir de se retrouver sur les routes ne prenne le dessus. Thorin vous place entre Dwalin et Dóri, les deux plus forts de la Compagnie, sans doute au cas où vous viendriez à glisser de la corniche sur laquelle vous êtes désormais engagés.

Les Monts Brumeux portent bien leur nom, vous vous en rendez assez vite compte. Un brouillard épais s’installe tous les matins sur la grande majorité des pentes, ce qui non seulement rend l’air glacé et humide, mais ce qui cache également la route devant vous.

A plusieurs reprises, vous manquez de tomber lorsque la corniche à vos pieds se réduit sans que vous ne puissiez le prévoir. Dóri, derrière vous, ne manque aucune occasion de vous attraper par le col de votre veste, et après la troisième fois, vous lui promettez de porter son lourd sac pour lui le jour suivant. Il décline pourtant l’offre.

Votre ascension dure plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits. La météo clémente de la Vallée vous a définitivement quittés, laissant à sa place des bruines incessantes qui vous glacent le sang. Peu importe le nombre de couvertures que l’on vous met sur le dos, vous n’arrivez pas à vous réchauffer. Et, pour ne rien arranger, ni Glóin ni Óin, pourtant capables d’allumer un feu dans n’importe quelles conditions, ne parvient à produire la moindre flamme.

Forte de votre découverte concernant le roman et sa propension à remettre les compteurs à zéro, vous essayez de renouer un semblant de relation civile avec Thorin. Malheureusement, ni l’étroitesse de la corniche ni le Nain lui-même ne vous permettent de mettre ce plan à exécution.

* * *

Il vous semble qu’une semaine s’est déjà passée depuis votre départ de Rivendell quand, au détour d’un virage abrupt, la Compagnie se retrouve face à l’Est des Monts Brumeux. Là, à perte de vue, se trouve une forêt tantôt d’un vert éclatant et tantôt d’un brun maladif. Rien n’est visible au-dessus des frondaisons, ni le moindre bâtiment ni le moindre pic solitaire.

Un peu plus loin, une terrasse assez large vous permet d’établir un camp possédant une vue imprenable sur la vallée au-dessous. Seuls quelques nuages cachent le soleil, mais la journée est assez agréable que pour que vous preniez tous le déjeuner en admirant le paysage.

Sans avoir l’air d’y toucher, vous arrivez à prendre place à côté de Thorin.

« Cette vue est vraiment magnifique, » annoncez-vous.

Le Nain se tourne vers vous, un sourcil levé. « En effet. Mais nous ne nous attarderons pas. Descendre des montagnes est presqu’aussi compliqué que d’y grimper. Et le chemin à partir d’ici ne fera que se compliquer. »

« J’apprécie votre optimisme, Maitre Nain, » lancez-vous non sans une pointe de sarcasme.

Il semble surpris que vous osiez lui adresser la parole d’une telle façon, mais ne parait pas mécontent pour autant. « Depuis notre départ, Mademoiselle Baggins, vous avez pourtant dû remarquer que la route était loin d’être dépourvue de dangers. »

« Je me demande bien de quoi vous parlez… Des Trolls, peut-être ? Ou des Wargs ? Ou peut-être d’une Montagne prête à nous avaler ? » Vous partez d’un petit rire à moitié étouffé. Devant vous, Thorin écarquille ses yeux bleu glacier.

« Vous moquez-vous de moi, par hasard ? »

« Non j’essaie juste de distiller un peu de joie de vivre dans vos veines de pierre. Je doute que la suite des évènements soit aussi déplaisante et dangereuse maintenant que… » Vous ne finissez pas votre phrase, car ce que vous alliez dire n’aurait pas fait sens pour le monarque en exil. Évidemment, vous essayez de vous convaincre que la suite de vos aventures seront bien plus agréables tout simplement parce que vous êtes désormais certaine de pouvoir changer les choses…si vous ne refermez plus ce satané bouquin.

Thorin semble sur le point de vous demander justement de finir votre train de pensées, mais Dwalin s’approche, une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage. Non pas ce que soit une surprise, il faut bien l’avouer.

« Thorin, » grommelle-t-il, « on a un problème. » Son roi s’avance, vous oubliant totalement. « Les jeunes ont repéré des Gobelins dans les sommets. Ils nous observent. J’ai bien l’impression que ces saletés attendent la nuit pour nous tomber dessus… »

Le blond lève les yeux vers les cimes, et vous en faites de même. Vous ne voyez rien d’anormal, mais êtes certaine que ce n’est que parce que vous ne savez pas vraiment quoi chercher. Peut-être que les Gobelins ressemblent à des cailloux, après tout…

« Dis aux autres d’embarquer leurs affaires. On s’arrêtera une fois en-bas, et pas avant. »

_Une fois en-bas, et pas avant…_

Un frisson vous parcourt soudainement l’échine. En-bas… N’y avait-il pas quelque chose d’important à faire avant de quitter les Montagnes ? Vous vous creusez les méninges, essayant de vous remémorer la liste que vous avez rédigée avant de retourner dans l’histoire. L’Anneau. Gollum et ses énigmes. _Riddles in the dark._

« Mais c’est pas possible, enfin, je n’ai vraiment pas de chance ! » vous emportez-vous tout en vous levant. Les Nains environnants vous regardent tous comme des merlans frits, mais vous les ignorez. « Je vous jure que la prochaine fois, je le brule, ce foutu livre ! »

Et vous refermez la page, fumante de colère.

* * *

A deux doigts de promptement déchirer la couverture du roman, vous tentez de vous calmer.

L’Anneau. L’Anneau Unique. Non, vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire sans, c’est un fait. Sans lui, aucun moyen d’échapper aux araignées, aux prisons des Elfes, ni aux Orcs pendant la Bataille. Sans cette bague maudite, il ne sert à rien d’essayer de sauver la lignée de Durin.

« J’en ai vraiment ma claque ! » Vous quittez le confort de vos couvertures, énervée comme jamais. Et les choses ne s’arrangent pas quand vous remarquez que le soleil s’est levé, et qu’il amène avec lui une journée de travail…

Vous ignorez la demi-douzaine d’appels manqués et de messages laissés sur votre boite vocale et appelez le boulot. L’excuse de la grippe tenace est apparemment assez crédible que pour vous octroyer une nouvelle journée de lecture.

Malgré votre repas gargantuesque quelques heures auparavant – quand précisément, vous n’en avez aucune idée – vous voici avec une fringale certaine. Tout en grignotant, vous élaborez un plan pour vous assurer une tranquillité parfaite jusqu’à la fin de votre lecture. D’abord, vous changez le message de votre boite d’accueil pour expliquer oh combien vous vous sentez mal. Ensuite, vous préparez une affiche que vous glissez dans une chemise plastique avant de l’accrocher à votre porte d’entrée.

Telle ce bon vieux Bilbo, vous vous appliquez à faire comprendre à de potentiels visiteurs que vous ne voulez sous aucun prétexte être dérangée. Sur votre panneau rudimentaire, on peut donc lire : ‘Suis malade. _Très_ contagieuse. Ne peux ni sortir ni ouvrir la porte. Facteur : déposer cols éventuels sur paillasson. Merci.’ Ni trop froid ni trop vague, cela devrait repousser même la plus têtue des voisines.

Décidée à ne pas y retourner avant d’être calmée, vous passez par la case ‘salle-d’eau’ – et il était temps, car sans vraiment vous en rendre compte, vous ne sentez pas la rose – pour vous détendre quelque peu. Vos muscles se dénouent au contact de l’eau chaude, et l’optimisme revient.

Quand vous allez retourner dans l’histoire, vous le savez, vous allez avoir l’Anneau en poche, et alors, tous vos soucis s’envoleront.

A quelques détails près…

* * *

‘ _In a hole in the ground…_ ’

« Miss Bella, baissez-vous ! »

Vous avez à peine le temps de vous rendre compte que vous êtes à flanc de montagne, dévalant les pentes avec les Nains, qu’une flèche vole en votre direction et vous manque de très peu.

Kíli, devant vous, vous regarde durement. « Je vous ai dit de vous baisser ! »

Incrédule, vous regardez derrière vous pour comprendre ce vers quoi il avait tiré, et ce que la Compagnie fuyait.

Une vingtaine de mètres derrière vous, un Warg s’affale à terre, la flèche de Kíli dans le poitrail.

« Miss Bella, qu’est-ce que vous fichez ? » hurle Nóri quelque part sur votre gauche. « Courez, par Mahal ! »

Jamais encore vous n’étiez retournée dans le toman en pleine action. En fait, ça avait jusque-là plutôt été le contraire. Et, pour le coup, vous auriez préféré ne pas arriver en pleine cavale, des Orcs montés sur Wargs à vos trousses.

Loin devant, vous reconnaissez le chapeau pointu de Gandalf. Depuis quand vous avait-il rejoints, évidemment, aucune idée, mais c’est lui qui intime à tout le groupe de grimper dans les pins qui poussent au bord de la falaise.

Vous courez aussi vite que vos courtes jambes vous le permettent et atteignez enfin un pin aux branches assez basses que pour vous hissez sans trop de difficultés. Mais c’est sans compter sur la force très relative de vos bras, et sans l’aide d’un Bofur presqu’hilare, vous seriez retombée aussi sec.

Quelques secondes à peine après que vos orteils aient quitté le sol, cependant, les mâchoires d’un loup hideux se referment sur du vide, un grognement sinistre accompagnant son échec. Vous ne regardez pas en-bas, vous forçant à grimper toujours plus haut pour échapper à la mort. Et peu importe si les Nains vous prennent pour une poule mouillée : il y a deux minutes, vous étiez au chaud sous votre couette. Littéralement.

* * *

Étonnamment, il n’y a qu’un seul Warg qui avait un cavalier parmi la dizaine qui a attaqué les Nains. Vous pourriez considérer cela comme une bonne chose, mais les immenses crocs baveux des créatures n’ont vraiment rien de positif.

Un à un, les loups viennent renifler les troncs des arbres occupés, et se tiennent sur leurs pattes arrières pour tenter d’attraper un bout de botte. Encore et encore, avec force grognements et hurlements qui glacent le sang.

Bofur, une branche en-dessous de vous, en vient même à jurer en langue Khuzdûl, et ce malgré votre présence.

Les minutes s’égrènent ainsi, jusqu’à ce que le soleil ne commence à décliner au-dessus des Montagnes, signalant l’arrivée imminente de la nuit et, avec elle, d’un ennemi en plus. Car même si vous avez zappé cette partie de l’aventure, vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que, pour atteindre les pins – et bientôt, les Aigles – vous avez dû traverser les cavernes de Gobelins, et tuer leur chef.

« Gandalf ! » vous criez, votre voix atteignant le magicien qui tangue dans son pin, chapeau titillé par les aiguilles vertes. « La nuit tombe ! Les Gobelins ! »

Le sorcier jure entre ses dents, et bien vite, produit deux pommes de pin qu’il approche de son bâton. Après quelques murmures incompréhensibles, celles-ci prennent feu, et il en lance une à Thorin dans l’arbre voisin. « Visez les Wargs ! » crie-t-il en direction du Prince.

En quelques secondes seulement, la lueur des flammes et les cris de douleur des loups s’élèvent dans le calme précédant la nuit. Gandalf enflamme plusieurs pommes de pin que les Nains entreprennent ensuite de lancer sur leurs ennemis du moment. Heureusement pour vous, il ne vous en lance aucune, car le feu et la hauteur ne font pas bon ménage pour vos nerfs.

Dans votre malheur, les Gobelins sont désormais descendus de leurs cavernes, et leurs rires gras rejoignent les hurlements des Wargs. L’Orc qui en montait un a été depuis longtemps réduit en cendres, et les créatures des profondeurs en profitent pour rassembler les loups en un groupe avant de réunir fougères et feuilles mortes en un immense tas au pied de vos arbres.

Vous comprenez immédiatement ce qu’ils essaient de faire, et vous tournez une fois de plus vers Gandalf. « Le feu ! Ils vont mettre le feu aux pins ! » Et, comme tout un chacun le sait, la sève de conifère est extrêmement inflammable, ce qui explique sans doute pourquoi un Gobelin en particulier perce des trous dans les troncs avec sa lame.

Le magicien vous regarde, visiblement abasourdi. Mais, avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les Gobelins ont réussi à faire prendre le feu de fougères en utilisant vos propres flammes, et s’asseyent en cercle plus loin pour rire et frapper sur leurs boucliers cabossés.

Le spectacle de Nains qui cuisent doit leur être particulièrement agréable, vous supposez.

« Mes amis, mettez votre manche devant votre bouche et votre nez ! » crie Thorin, et vous êtes surprise qu’il connaisse un moyen de se protéger des fumées. Vous vous exécutez, et dans le même temps, espérez que les Aigles ne tarderont plus, car même si nez et bouche sont pour l’instant sauvés, il n’en est pas de même pour vos yeux qui commencent à piquer et à pleurer.

Plusieurs Nains toussent, en-dessous et au-dessus de vous, de plus en plus fort, et bientôt, vous vous joignez à eux, la fumée des fougères et feuilles mortes brulant à vos pieds se faisant de plus en plus âcre.

Et puis, enfin, un cri assourdissant, suivi d’un vent de tous les diables qui chassent les flammes vers ceux qui les ont domptées, brulant les Gobelins et les Wargs qui attendaient sagement que les Nains tombent de leur perchoir.

Vos yeux piquent comme jamais auparavant, mais vous apercevez l’Aigle juste avant qu’il ne vous attrape dans ses serres et vous lance sur le dos d’un autre. Avec un cri apeuré, vous atterrissez sur des plumes bien glissantes, et vous rattrapez au dernier moment.

Dans le doute, vous vous excusez à votre monture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Coucou! Me voici en fin de lecture juste pour préciser, au cas où: j'utilise la nouvelle orthographe réformée, si jamais vous vous demandez pourquoi mes "bruler" ne prennent pas de û, par exemple. Déformation de prof de français, je suppose, mais j'ai appris la nouvelle ortho, donc je l'utilise. ;)


	13. Le changeur de peau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bonjour à toutes! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, dans lequel apparait l'un de mes personnages préférés de l'univers de Tolkien: Beorn! J'en profite donc pour faire apparaitre l'une des scènes les plus géniales du Professeur, qui malheureusement n'apparait que dans la version longue de Desolation of Smaug...

  1. ****Le changeur de peau****

* * *




Voler à dos d’aigle géant est définitivement la chose la plus absurde et bizarre que vous ayez faite de votre existence. Vous avez l’impression de vous répéter ces mêmes mots encore et encore depuis le début de cette aventure, mais vous devez l’admettre : rien ne sera pareil à cela.

Le vent est assourdissant, et pourtant, vous n’avez absolument pas peur de tomber. Comme si votre monture était magique, vous ne ressentez que légèrement les accélérations, décélérations et virages de l’Aigle. Et la vue, bien entendu, est sublime.

S’il vous est jamais arrivé d’avoir le vertige auparavant, vous ne vous en souvenez pas tant l’expérience est incomparable et inoubliable.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, vous jetez un coup-d’œil à vos compagnons, et trouvez Balin sur l’Aigle le plus proche. Il s’agrippe, mais son visage est empreint d’une expression d’admiration qui lui sied bien. Vous échangez un sourire.

« Miss Bella ! »

Vous vous retournez, et un éclat de rire vous échappe lorsque vous voyez Kíli et Fíli imitant les ailes des oiseaux sur leur propre monture, ne se tenant plus que par la force de leurs cuisses. Si vous ne vous trompez pas, l’Aigle sur lequel ils sont montés lève même les yeux au ciel, ce qui vous fait rire de plus belle.

A votre gauche, vous remarquez alors Thorin – et Gandalf – et si le premier vous regarde comme s’il vous voyait pour la première fois, le second semble en pleine conversation avec la créature qui lui sert de monture ailée.

* * *

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, l’Aigle de Gandalf – sur la tête duquel se trouve une petite houppette de plumes qui ressemble à s’y méprendre à une couronne – commence sa descente inexorable vers un à-pic rocheux posé au milieu d’une clairière. La forêt n’est plus très loin, mais le rocher la domine, parfait point de vue sur l’Est du monde.

Tous les Aigles imitent leur leader, et après un atterrissage plus que doux, tous les membres de la Compagnie descendent sur la terre ferme, les yeux écarquillés et les têtes pleines de souvenirs.

« Je vous remercie de nous avoir menés ici, mon vieil ami, » s’élève la voix de Gandalf, et vous le regardez saluer le monumental oiseau qui baisse la tête lui aussi avant de reprendre son envol, suivi de tous ses congénères.

Nóri est le premier à reprendre ses esprits. « Eh bien… J’ai eu assez d’excitation pour la journée, merci bien ! »

Kíli pouffe de rire, ainsi qu’Óri et Bofur, mais le reste des Nains reste de marbre. Vous remarquez alors que Thorin semble figé, son regard bleu fixé sur l’horizon derrière vous. Vous savez ce qu’il voit. Vous savez pourquoi ce regard-là est désormais plein d’espoir, de nostalgie, de douleur aussi.

Vous le savez, et donc, vous le regardez encore quelques instants avant de vous tourner vers la Montagne Solitaire.

Ce pic qui est votre destination, qui renferme un trésor et un danger sans pareils, qui s’élève loin vers le soleil levant, la cime encore enneigée brillant dans les premiers rayons du jour.

« Erebor… » soupire le Roi en Exil, et vous vous tournez une fois de plus vers lui. Cette fois, il baisse le regard pour croiser le vôtre, et vous souriez tristement.

« Vous la reverrez bientôt, Thorin, » lui promettez-vous, une promesse que vous vous faites également à vous-même.

Il ne répond rien, et après un instant de calme contemplation, Gandalf tape son bâton sur le roc. « Il est temps. Descendons de ce caillou et allons voir ce qu’il y a en-bas ! »

* * *

Plus tard, pendant la descente, vous apprenez que le caillou en question se nomme Carrock, que les Aigles ont accepté de vous y mener mais pas plus loin, car la forêt de Mirkwood est, dit-on, maudite ; et que le Carrock a été nommé ainsi par le seul habitant des environs, un homme-ours.

« Un homme-ours ? Mais, Gandalf, cela ne se peut ! »

Vous pourriez lever les yeux au ciel, mais Dóri n’est pas le seul Nain à se poser des questions qui, en soi, sont légitimes.

Le magicien lui répond d’une voix calme. « Beorn est un changeur de peau. Le dernier de son clan, bien qu’il me semble qu’il ait des enfants qui partagent son don. Comme tous les Hommes, il est têtu, comme tous les animaux, il est dangereux, mais je le connais bien. Il nous accueillera chez lui. »

Vous vous rappelez d’un épisode fort mémorable de votre lecture, et accélérez le pas pour rejoindre le grand Istár. « Gandalf ? » demandez-vous d’une voix assurée, « Ce Beorn sera-t-il si ravi que cela de voir treize Nains et une Hobbite lui demander l’hospitalité ? » Gandalf s’arrête pour vous regarder, sourcils froncés. « Ne serait-il pas plus prudent d’entrer chez lui par petits groupes, afin de l’acclimater à notre nombre ? »

Il ne répond rien pendant un moment, et vous craignez le pire, mais comme il finit par sourire, vous soupirez de soulagement. « C’est une excellente idée, Miss Bella ! Comme toujours, devrais-je dire ! » Il vous tapote l’épaule – et manque de vous la déboiter – avant de reprendre sa marche.

C’est le moment idéal pour vérifier si votre ‘détour’ hors-roman a servi à quelque chose. Dans le feu – littéral – de l’action, vous n’avez pu en effet vous assurer que l’Anneau était désormais en votre possession.

Aussi, vous laissez le groupe vous dépasser, prétextant vouloir admirer le paysage – ‘Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous suis, vous n’avez qu’à regarder par-dessus votre épaule de temps en temps, mais je vous suis’ – avant de plonger les mains dans les poches de votre veste.

Avec un grognement entendu et un juron bien senti, vous les ressortez aussitôt, bredouille. Cela aurait pourtant dû marcher ! Que faire maintenant, vous êtes beaucoup trop loin pour rectifier le tir, non ?

Mais avant de prendre cette décision drastique de refermer une fois de plus le livre, vous réfléchissez, et plongez la main, cette fois, dans la poche de votre gilet. Là où une montre à gousset devrait se trouver. Là d’où vous ressortez présentement un lourd anneau d’or.

* * *

L’Anneau Unique se trouve dans votre main. Plus qu’une copie que vous pourriez avoir trouvé dans un magasin de goodies quelconque, ceci est le _véritable_ , le seul Anneau Unique. Son poids seul vous prouve son authenticité, ainsi qu’une étrange pulsation qui attire votre regard sur Lui comme un aimant.

« Miss Bella ? Tout va bien ? »

Vous vous apercevez avoir arrêté de marcher et, comme vous leur avez suggéré, les Nains ont vérifié que vous les suiviez toujours. Tous vous regardent bizarrement, et Fíli est revenu sur ses pas pour vous questionner.

Vous souriez en replaçant l’Anneau dans votre poche. « Oui, merci, Fíli, je viens juste de trouver une pierre particulièrement jolie sur le bas-côté. Je pense l’ajouter à ma collection. »

Plusieurs Nains froncent les sourcils mais comme, heureusement, Gandalf n’a pas remarqué ce que vous teniez à la main, le groupe continue sa route dans la bonne humeur.

Heureusement que vous n’aurez besoin de cette bague maudite que plus tard, car vous comprenez d’ores et déjà quels problèmes elle peut poser…

* * *

Votre ‘promenade’ se déroule dans une ambiance légère contrastant avec celle qui a animé votre groupe pendant l’ascension des Montagnes. Ici, sans la menace de Gobelins ou de Wargs, vous pouvez apprécier l’air frais, le chant des oiseaux, le bourdonnement des insectes, et bien sûr, les mélodies sifflées par plusieurs de vos compagnons.

Une fois encore, vous vous retrouvez à hauteur de Gandalf et Thorin, même si, cette fois, vous n’avez pas forcément cherché à converser avec le Prince de Durin. Vous vous êtes plutôt souvenue que, lors de la rencontre avec Beorn, vous êtes censée entrer avec le magicien.

Celui-ci annonce peu après midi que vous vous approchez des ruches de Beorn. Et en effet, tout autour de vous bourdonnent d’immenses abeilles ressemblant plus à des frelons mutants qu’à leurs congénères de votre monde.

« Faites attention, Miss Bella, » blague Kíli derrière vous, « si l’une de ces abeilles vous pique, vous risquez fortement d’y rester ! »

Vous levez les yeux au ciel, ce qui a l’air d’amuser Thorin, et répondez sans vous retourner « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maitre Nain, j’ai la peau dure ! Et puis, tout le monde sait que les abeilles ne piquent pas les femmes ! » Votre sourire se reflète sur le visage du leader de votre Compagnie, qui y va même de son petit rire.

Il se baisse vers vous pour répondre « Vous ne devriez pas lui faire de telles blagues, Miss Bella. Kíli va maintenant passer le rester de sa journée à surveiller ses arrières. »

« Et cela lui fera le plus grand bien. » Vous lui faites un clin-d’œil appuyé.

S’il est vrai, cependant, que les ouvrières de Beorn sont assez grandes que pour vous inquiéter, la marche calme et posée de Gandalf vous signifie qu’il n’y aucune peur à avoir, et vous continuez sans penser à de longs dards qui pourraient vous tuer.

* * *

Quand enfin vous atteignez une grande haie par-dessus laquelle pas même Gandalf ne peut voir, le groupe s’arrête, et le sorcier se tourne vers vous tous.

« Attendez ici. Quand je vous appelle ou quand je siffle, venez par groupe de deux et pas plus. A peu près toutes les cinq minutes, je dirais. Bombur, vous comptez pour deux, vous viendrez donc en dernier ! » Le Nain rond grommelle son mécontentement, mais déjà, Gandalf a posé la main sur votre épaule. « Prête, Miss Bella ? Après tout, ceci était votre idée. »

Vous souriez, cachant votre inquiétude derrière une excitation pas tout à fait feinte. « Je vous suis, Gandalf. » Il vous sourit de même, apparemment agréablement surpris de votre courage, et longe la haie, prenant un virage qui le cache aux regards des Nains.

Avant de courir après lui, vous vous tournez une dernière fois derrière Thorin. « Faites vraiment en sorte de suivre ses indications. Beorn risque de ne pas trop apprécier notre présence si trop d’entre nous se font connaitre à la fois. »

Il hoche la tête sérieusement, et vous partez rejoindre Gandalf qui, avec ses longues jambes, a déjà mis une distance conséquente entre vous deux.

« Vous aviez un dernier message à faire passer ? » vous demande le magicien lorsque vous le rejoignez. Sans attendre votre réponse, il ajoute « Faites attention, Bella. Thorin est peut-être quelqu’un de facilement…appréciable, mais il n’en reste pas moins qu’il est roi. »

Vous pincez les lèvres, soudain mécontente que Gandalf ait non seulement remarqué les regards appuyés que vous envoyez à l’héritier d’Erebor, mais aussi choisi de vous mettre en garde comme une gamine. « Ne vous en faites pas, Gandalf, je sais ce que je fais. »

« Je l’espère, ma chère. Je serais triste de vous voir le cœur brisé. »

Vous n’osez pas lui dire qu’il est trop tard pour cela. Après tout, vous savez pertinemment ce qui risque d’arriver à Thorin si vous ne le sauvez pas. Et rien que cela vous promet des nuits entières de cauchemars…

* * *

Beorn le changeur de peau fait au bas mot deux mètres cinquante de haut. Sa peau est tannée par les ans et le soleil, et les poils de son torse et de ses bras sont aussi drus que ceux d’un ours. Quelques cheveux gris dans sa chevelure en bataille n’enlèvent rien à son charisme, et ce sont deux yeux noirs qui se posent sur Gandalf et vous lorsqu’il vous aperçoit.

D’instinct, et malgré votre connaissance du personnage, vous restez en retrait.

« Beorn, mon cher ami ! » salue le magicien, un rien d’inquiétude dans la voix. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Gandalf… » répond l’homme, sa voix grave légèrement enrouée, comme s’il n’avait plus l’habitude de parler. « Que m’amenez-vous donc ? Pas un Nain, j’espère ! »

Vous soufflez par le nez et faites un pas en avant. « Je suis pas une Naine, Maitre Beorn, mais une Hobbite de la Comté ! »

« Oui... » sourit Gandalf, amusé, « Mademoiselle Bella Baggins nous accompagne dans un assez long voyage loin de son foyer. »

« Nous ? » Beorn relève la tête et retrousse le nez, cherchant à sentir la présence d’autres personnes. « Qui ça, nous ? »

« Oh, ce n’est rien, je vous assure. Nos compagnons sont restés en arrière pour admirer vos belles ruches – ils n’y ont cependant pas touché, car je leur ai bien fait comprendre que ce serait très impoli de leur part. »

« Eh bien appelez donc vos…compagnons, ainsi nous pourrons nous asseoir et vous me raconterez ce voyage que vous faites. Cela m’intéresse. » Beorn se retourne comme pour partir chercher quelque chose, et Gandalf se racle la gorge.

« Ah, voici donc… Thorin et Dóri, nos compagnons de route ! » Le Prince d’Erebor repousse la petite barrière qui le sépare du jardin, et Dóri et lui s’inclinent devant l’homme-ours avant de se poster à vos côtés.

« Bien. Venez vous asseoir. Même si je n’aime pas trop les Nains, vous n’êtes que deux, après tout. » Cette fois, il vous tourne le dos et part s’installer à une table qui vous fait vous sentir comme une enfant tant elle est disproportionnée. Même Gandalf, assis sur le banc, a l’air plus petit qu’à l’habitude. « Attendez, petite souris, je vous apporte un coussin…ou deux. » Vous êtes étonnée de voir Beorn vous faire un clin-d’œil amusé, mais le remerciez tout de même lorsqu’il vous apporte de quoi vous rehausser quelque peu.

Gandalf attend qu’il se soit rassis pour commencer son récit. « Eh bien, nous traversions les Montagnes – voyez-vous, mes amis Nains sont en partance pour les terres de leurs cousins dans l’Est – quand plusieurs de nos compagnons- »

« Pour vous, ‘deux’ égale ‘plusieurs’ ? » Beorn interrompt-il. Sans le vouloir, vous souriez, cachant immédiatement l’air béat sur votre visage. Après tout, cette scène est clairement l’une des plus amusantes du roman, et la vivre en personne rend l’affaire encore plus excitante.

Thorin vous donne un coup de pied subtil pour vous calmer, mais cela n’arrange rien.

Gandalf fait la moue. « Non, à vrai dire, vous avez raison, ils étaient plus que deux. » Avec un signe de la main, il fait entrer deux Nains de plus, et vous vous tournez pour voir Nóri et Óri approcher, l’un la tête haute, l’autre le regard baissé, comme s’il avait peur de se faire croquer par l’impressionnant maitre des lieux.

* * *

La conversation continue sur le même ton : Gandalf parvient à jouer sur les mots pour présenter deux par deux les Nains de la Compagnie, ce qui vous fait invariablement pouffer de rire, ce qui fait sourire Thorin lui aussi, dès qu’il comprend le stratagème de votre ami au chapeau pointu.

Quand, enfin, toute la Compagnie est rassemblée autour de la table et que Gandalf a fini de raconter vos aventures – ce qui vous intéresse, car vous avez vécu la plupart des évènements de manière différente – Beorn se lève et part d’un rire colossal.

« Vous m’avez bien eu, magicien ! J’avais oublié à quel point vous étiez bon raconteur, car définitivement, tous ces Nains ne sont pas ‘une poignée’ ! » Il se tape le ventre avant de reprendre son calme, ses yeux noirs s’arrêtant sur Thorin qui perd immédiatement le sourire amusé qu’il avait arboré ces dernières minutes. « Je vous accueillerai cette nuit. Et peut-être celle d’après. Mais nous devons parler seul à seul d’abord, Maitre Oakenshield. »

Thorin acquiesce, et vous écarquillez les yeux. Beorn est donc bien plus intelligent et perceptif que vous ne l’aviez cru.

Cela vous enlèverait presque le plaisir d’avoir fait sourire le leader de votre groupe pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes… Presque…


	14. Un répit bien mérité

  1. ****Un répit bien mérité****

* * *




Beorn, passée la surprise de se voir imposer une Compagnie de quinze voyageurs affamés, se montre être un hôte adorable. Il vous sert une grande cruche de lait ainsi que plusieurs pains au miel sur l’immense table placée dans son jardin, et tandis qu’il discute calmement avec Gandalf de l’état de la région et de ses ruches – dont il est apparemment plus que fier – les Nains et vous-mêmes vous remplissez l’estomac. Dans votre cas, plus métaphoriquement que littéralement, mais il n’en reste pas moins que la nourriture du changeur de peau est délicieuse.

« Avez-vous vu Radagast récemment ? » demande alors le magicien, et vous tendez l’oreille, car voici un personnage dont vous n’avez entendu parler que dans les pages d’un autre livre bien plus obscur. Radagast le Brun, l’un des Cinq Istári.

Beorn fronce les sourcils puis s’exclame « Ha ! Ce vieux fou ? Il est venu ici il y a environ six mois ! L’un de ses fichus lièvres avait besoin de mon miel pour guérir d’une maladie quelconque. Il est toujours aussi bizarre, votre cousin, Gandalf. »

« Je ne nierai pas ce fait, mon cher Beorn. Il n’empêche que la présence de Radagast dans cette partie du monde est bénéfique. Particulièrement au vu de sa proximité d’avec l’ancienne forteresse. »

Beorn grogne, cette fois, s’adjurant quelques regards étonnés et parfois effrayés des Nains autour de la table. « Personne ne s’approche de cet endroit maudit. Lui encore moins que les autres ! »

Gandalf soupire. « Je pense que vous trouverez bien vite que Radagast est bien plus courageux que vous ne le pensez. Que nous le pensons tous. » Il croise alors votre regard et, embarrassée d’avoir écouté leur conversation, vous retournez à votre pain d’épices.

Qui a mystérieusement disparu.

* * *

Avec un regard moitié sévère moitié amusé, vous vous tournez vers Kíli, assis à votre droite, qui vous lance un sourire tout à fait innocent. Ceci dit, vu que son oncle est à votre gauche et Balin devant vous, l'identité du coupable ne fait guère de doute.

« Maitre Kíli, auriez-vous par hasard décidé de vous approprier mon diner ? » lui lancez-vous d’un ton faussement ennuyé.

Le Prince Nain ouvre de grands yeux qu’il tente de faire ressembler à ceux d’un chiot battu. Terriblement efficace. « Mais enfin, Miss Bella, pas du tout, je n’oserais pas ! »

« Tenez, » dit alors une voix grave à côté de vous avant qu’un bout de pain ruisselant de miel n’atterrisse dans votre assiette, « j’avais terminé de toute façon. »

Vous vous tournez vers Thorin, les yeux écarquillés, mais il vous ignore et entame une conversation animée avec Dwalin comme si ce qu’il venait de faire était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal.

Vous croisez le regard de Balin devant vous, et le vieux Nain semble tout aussi abasourdi que vous.

* * *

Plus tard, alors que le soleil se couche derrière les Montagnes encore visibles, Beorn vous conduit à l’intérieur de sa monumentale maison. Tout ce qui se trouve dans cette demeure est immense et vous fait paraitre minuscule en comparaison. Un banc placé devant l’âtre vous parait insurmontable sans échelle, et la cheminée elle-même a, semble-t-il, la taille de votre trou de Hobbite.

« Fermez la bouche, Miss Bella, vous risquez d’avaler une de ces grosses abeilles, » vous lance Fíli avec humour. Vous lui souriez avec bonne humeur.

« C’est que tout est si grand, ici… »

« Avez-vous vu la taille de cet Homme ? Je dirais qu’au contraire, tout est encore trop petit pour lui ! » Le jeune prince vous cogne affectueusement l’épaule, et vous souriez de plus belle.

C’est alors que votre hôte entre en compagnie de Gandalf, et fixe le groupe d’un regard sombre et sérieux. « Je vous laisse ici pour la nuit. Dormez bien, mais ne sortez pas de la maison. Sous aucun prétexte. »

Dóri fronce les sourcils. « Pardonnez-moi, Maitre Beorn, mais si nous souhaitons fumer un peu- »

« Vous devrez attendre le matin. Je vais patrouiller la forêt cette nuit, et si je vois l’un d’entre vous, je ne peux pas vous promettre de ne pas vous manger. »

Gandalf, à côté de lui, sourit de voir tous ces Nains divisés entre horreur, confusion et curiosité, mais il attend que Beorn soit sorti et ait fermé le loquet derrière lui pour expliquer « Notre ami se transforme en ours toutes les nuits afin de chasser les nuisibles hors de ses terres. »

Vous sentez vos joues se contracter mais ignorez l’envie soudaine de sourire. Cela n’enlève cependant rien à votre excitation.

« Vous pensez qu’on pourra le voir à travers les fenêtres ? » demande Kíli d’une voix enfantine. Son frère, Óri, Nóri et même Dwalin partent du même enthousiasme et accourent près d’une immense fenêtre, les uns faisant la courte échelle aux autres pour tous se hisser sur le rebord en pierre.

Gandalf hoche la tête, comme exaspéré. « La curiosité des Nains les perdra un jour, » vous dit-il avec humour avant de partir s’asseoir devant un jeu d’échecs. Bien vite, il est rejoint par Balin, et ils entament une partie. Vous remarquez alors que toutes les pièces du jeu sont en forme d’ours.

* * *

Vous ne vous êtes assise sur un grand coussin que depuis quelques instants quand une grande silhouette se plante devant vous, et vous croisez le regard du Roi en Exil.

Thorin parait bien moins sévère et préoccupé que sur la route, et vous pensez qu’il doit s’agir là d’un effet secondaire de l’apparition de la Montagne Solitaire lorsque vous étiez sur le Carrock plus haut dans la journée.

En tout cas, l’absence de sourcils froncés et de lèvres pincées lui va bien. Tout lui va bien de toute manière, ce que vous trouvez particulièrement injuste.

« Puis-je me joindre à vous, Miss Baggins ? » vous demande-t-il ; pour peu, l’on dirait qu’il est incertain dans sa démarche.

Avec un sourire en coin, vous lui faites signe de s’asseoir à côté de vous, et lui lancez « Vous ne vouliez pas vous coller à la vitre en espérant apercevoir un gros ours noir ? », ce qui le fait rire.

Vous observez tous deux le groupe de cinq idiots qui, en effet, est collé contre la fenêtre à l’autre bout de la pièce, Kíli s’écrasant au plus près du verre comme un insecte cherchant à s’échapper. Thorin éclate une fois encore d’un rire sourd.

Ça lui va terriblement bien, de rire.

« Que pensez-vous de notre hôte ? » vous demande-t-il alors.

Vous haussez les épaules. « Il est assez sympathique, pour quelqu’un d’aussi grand. Je comprends pourquoi Gandalf voulait que nous nous reposions ici. Je pense que quiconque d’assez bête que pour attaquer Beorn doit le regretter aussi sec. »

Thorin vous fixe un instant avant de répondre. « Oui, je suis de votre avis. »

« Et vous, alors ? Que pensez-vous de lui ? »

« Je pense qu’il nous cache des choses. Et je ne sais trop si je dois m’en inquiéter ou pas. »

« Tout le monde cache quelque chose à tout le monde, Maitre Oakenshield, » lui offrez-vous en guise de sagesse du soir. « Parfois, ces secrets doivent le rester. »

Il vous regarde une fois encore intensément. Trop intensément à votre gout, vous faisant presque rougir. Un instant, vous vous revoyez dans l’observatoire d’Elrond à Rivendell. Mais ce Thorin-ci n’a pas vécu ce moment, il est donc inutile d’y repenser…

« Me cacheriez-vous des choses, Miss Bella ? » Sa voix est basse, désormais, comme un murmure qui vous caresse l’échine.

Vous tournez le regard vers le sien, bleu glacier dans lequel dansent les flammes de la cheminée, et répondez « Bien sûr, mais si je vous divulguais mes secrets, vous me détesteriez. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible pour moi de vous détester, Miss Bella. »

Ça y est, cette fois vous rougissez.

* * *

Vous ne savez trop comment, mais votre conversation finit par se tourner vers Erebor et l’enfance de Thorin. Vous savez que la façon dont vous le regardez raconter son histoire est trop béate, trop ‘yeux en cœur’, mais vous ne pouvez vous en empêcher.

« Mon frère Frerín était exactement comme Kíli : impulsif, curieux, et un peu trop enthousiaste au gout de nos parents. » Il sourit au souvenir de ce frère que, vous le savez, il a perdu. « Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où mon grand-père a retrouvé des clous ou des coussins rembourrés d’épines de bois sur son trône. Au début, cela le faisait rire, mais après la cinq-centième fois… » Il éclate de rire.

« Votre frère aimait donc faire des blagues. »

« Oh que oui. Et, malheureusement pour nous tous, quand elle a été assez grande, Dís a suivi le mouvement. Il n’est donc pas étonnant que ses fils aient hérité de ce trait familial. »

Le sourire et l’étincelle dans son regard vous force à demander d’une voix malicieuse « Et vous, Thorin ? Vous n’allez pas me dire que vous n’avez jamais participé aux bêtises de vos frère et sœur ! »

« Vous m’imaginez en train de piéger mon grand-père, le Roi sous la Montagne ? » Il arque un sourcil en vous regardant, mais vous voyez qu’il est plus amusé qu’agacé.

Vous pouffez de rire. « J’ai du mal à ne _pas_ vous imaginer en train de le faire… »

Il sourit. « J’ai dû céder à Frerín une ou deux fois, je l’avoue… »

« Je savais bien que vous ne pouviez pas être sérieux tout le temps ! » Il ne répond pas, et alors que vous êtes sur le point de lui poser une autre question, la voix de Balin, toute proche, vous coupe dans votre élan.

« Thorin ? » Vous vous tournez tous deux vers le conseiller royal, et remarquez alors que la nuit est bien avancée et que tous vos compagnons sont désormais endormis, ayant choisi différents perchoirs dans la pièce. Vous pouvez voir les deux frères princiers endormis sur l’appui de fenêtre, et Óri et Nóri ronflant sur la table basse. Par contre, vous ne voyez pas Gandalf.

« Oui, Balin ? »

« Il est tard, il faudrait peut-être vous reposer. » Vous remarquez que le regard de Balin est fixé sur vous plus que sur son vieil ami, et vous vous sentez soudain rougir : nul doute qu’il doit désormais se faire des idées… Et après la remarque de Gandalf plus tôt dans la journée, cela n’annonce rien de bon…

« Vous avez raison, » dites-vous donc. « Merci pour cette soirée plus qu’agréable, Votre Majesté. » L’appeler par son titre vous semble une bonne manière de réinstaller une certaine distance entre vous, même si vous n’avez pas vraiment envie d’en installer une… « Bonne nuit à vous deux. »

Vous ne leur laissez pas le temps de vous répondre et glissez au bas du coussin, vous faufilant parmi les meubles pour trouver un perchoir agréable – un autre coussin – aussi loin que possible du futur Roi sous la Montagne…


	15. La terrible forêt de Mirkwood

  1. ****La terrible forêt de Mirkwood****

* * *




Le lendemain, comme prévu, la Compagnie se prépare à quitter la maison de Beorn pour repartir sur les routes.

Vous n’êtes pas vraiment surprise de trouver tous vos compagnons attablés lorsque vous vous réveillez. La nuit a été forcément courte, après votre discussion sans fin d’avec Thorin, mais vous vous sentez reposée tout de même. Il faut dire que vous avez fait de beaux rêves…de ceux dont on ne parlera pas ici.

« Miss Bella ! Bien dormi ? » vous demande Gandalf alors que vous essayez de vous hisser sur le banc.

Une immense main se ferme autour de votre taille, et doucement, presque tendrement, Beorn vous dépose sur une pile de coussins à côté de Nóri. Vous tournez votre regard vers l’homme-ours qui vous sourit. « Il vous fallait un coup de main, petite souris. »

Sans pouvoir vous en empêcher, vous lui souriez en retour. Cependant, les attentions de Beorn à votre égard sont bizarres, presqu’inattendues de la part d’un homme aussi grand et bourru. Lui rappelleriez-vous l’un de ses enfants ? Peut-être…

Nóri vous fait un clin-d’œil complice avant de chiper le pain d’épices de Kíli devant lui. Lorsque le Prince proteste, il lui lance un calme « Juste retour des choses, tu lui as chopé le sien hier, sale gosse… » qui vous fait tous les trois éclater de rire.

La matinée commence bien, semble-t-il…

* * *

Vous êtes en train d’emballer soigneusement les provisions que l’on vous a confiées – après la perte de vos sacs à dos dans les Montagnes, ce dont vous ne vous souvenez mais absolument pas, évidemment – quand une étrange pulsation vous stoppe dans votre élan.

Vous déposez la couverture – une taie d’oreiller, pour Beorn – que vous alliez glisser dans la sacoche qu’il vous a prêtée, et glissez la main dans votre poche.

Vous n’avez pas rêvé. L’Anneau pulse entre vos doigts, régulier, terrible, lourd et sans compromis. Sans pouvoir vous arrêter, vous le tirez hors de votre poche et le déposez presqu’amoureusement sur votre paume.

Dans un pastiche effarant de Smeagol, vous caressez la surface de l’Anneau comme s’il s’était s’agit d’un bébé animal particulièrement mignon. Pour peu que vous en soyez capable, vous ronronneriez d’admiration.

« Miss Bella ? » vous interrompt une voix inquiète qui vous fait fourrer la bague maudite dans votre poche de nouveau, un étrange poids quittant vos épaules alors que votre esprit se désembue. « Tout va bien ? »

Vous vous tournez lentement vers Bofur avec un grand sourire. « Bien sûr Je réfléchissais juste : pensez-vous que j’aurai besoin de chaussettes de rechange pendant le voyage ? »

Bofur vous regarde comme si vous étiez à moitié folle. Vous ne lui en voulez pas… « Vous n’avez pas vraiment besoin de chaussettes, si ? »

Avec un coup-d’œil appuyé vers vos pieds nus et poilus, vous éclatez de rire. « Mais bien sûr, à quoi pensais-je donc ? Idiote que je suis ! J’ai dû abuser de l’hydromel de notre hôte hier soir ! Pardonnez-moi. » Vous n’avez pas touché une seule goutte du breuvage, évidemment, contrairement à la grande majorité de vos compagnons, mais Bofur ne semble pas le savoir, et acquiesce, à moitié convaincu, avant de s’éloigner.

Vous perdez votre sourire immédiatement. Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris, bon sang ? Cet Anneau de malheur ferait-il déjà des siennes sur votre psyché ? Comment diable Frodo a-t-il pu supporter de le porter si longtemps autour du cou ?

Vous vous promettez silencieusement de n’utiliser votre sombre acquisition qu’en dernier recours, et retournez à votre empaquetage.

* * *

Au début de l’après-midi, vous faites vos adieux à Beorn qui vous a prêté quelques poneys pour vous amener à la lisière de Mirkwood. Il fait promettre à Thorin et Gandalf de les lui renvoyer dès que vous serez à bon port, et une fois encore, vous hisse d’un ‘coup de main’ habile sur votre monture.

Avec un sourire en coin, il vous glisse « Protégez bien ces idiots de Nains, petite souris » avant de s’éclipser.

Vous êtes étonnée de vous dire qu’il va vous manquer…

« Prêts ? » lance alors Gandalf au groupe dès que tous furent montés en selle. Il n’attend pas de réponse, et élance sa jument pommelée vers les arbres et la fin du domaine de l’homme-ours.

Avec un gentil coup de talons dans les flancs, votre poney le suit, et vous lancez un dernier regard à la maison de Beorn. Pour la énième fois durant votre voyage, vous vous dites que vous y seriez bien restée plus longtemps…

Vous croisez le regard de Thorin, et quelque chose dans leurs profondeurs bleutées vous fait rougir et vous retourner.

Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment…

* * *

Vous atteignez l’orée de Mirkwood en une journée, et après une nuit plus qu’agréable en bord de rivière, vous remplissez tous vos gourdes jusqu’au goulot, après que Beorn vous ait avertis que l’eau de la forêt était toxique.

Mirkwood. Une forêt légendaire, légendairement malade, aussi, et vous n’êtes pas vraiment d’avis de vous y aventurer quand vous sentez l’air malsain qui se dégage de l’endroit. L’Anneau recommence à pulser dans votre poche, comme attiré. Cela n’annonce rien de bon…

« Mes amis, » annonce Gandalf après que les Nains aient sauté à bas de poney, « c’est ici que je vous quitte. »

Vos yeux s’écarquillent, comme ceux de vos compagnons. Déjà ? Vous aviez oublié, complètement occulté, la mission secondaire du sorcier dans l’histoire. Bien sûr, quiconque n’avait pas lu le _Silmarillion_ ne pourrait savoir que Gandalf, accompagné du Conseil Blanc, allait bientôt s’aventurer dans Dol Guldur et défaire le Nécromancien, aka Sauron lui-même…

Un moment, vous vous demandez si vous ne devriez pas y aller avec lui. Par curiosité pure. Aussi, peut-être et sans doute, pour rencontrer la terrible Galadriel…

« Comment ça, vous partez ? » s’exclame Dwalin sévèrement. « Ça ne faisait pas partie du contrat ! »

Thorin pose une main sur l’épaule de son ami pour le calmer, avant de tourner son regard bleu vers le magicien. « Quand reviendrez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » soupire Gandalf. « Je viens de recevoir un message des plus inquiétants. Ce que je dois faire est indispensable, mais dangereux. Tout autant que votre mission à vous, mon cher. »

Thorin acquiesce, lèvres pincées. Vous vous approchez sans vous en rendre compte. « Quel est le chemin à prendre ? » demandez-vous d’une voix claire, et les deux hommes se tournent vers vous d’un seul et même mouvement.

« Miss Bella, que ferions-nous sans votre esprit pratique ? » blague Gandalf. Cependant, ça ne vous fait pas sourire. L’heure est trop grave, et il y a une foutue bague dans votre poche qui vous met en rogne… « Ne quittez pas le chemin pavé. Si vous le quittez… » Il n’élabore pas, mais vous savez pertinemment de quoi il retourne.

Aussi vous tournez-vous vers Thorin, les mains sur les hanches. « Je marcherai devant. Ne discutez pas. Si je laisse n’importe lequel d’entre vous mener, nous serons perdus d’ici une heure à peine. »

Thorin écarquille les yeux, une flamme familière s’y allumant alors qu’il hausse le ton, soudainement fâché. « Qu’est-ce que vous insinuez, _Mademoiselle_ ? »

Vous ne vous démontez pas, haussant même le menton quand vous répondez. « Cette forêt est connue pour les hallucinations qu’elle provoque chez les voyageurs qui la traversent. Heureusement pour vous, j’ai été prévenue, et j’ose espérer que ma jugeote innée m’empêchera de me faire avoir ! »

Gandalf éclate de rire, s’attirant le regard noir de Thorin et vous. « Ça alors, Miss Bella, j’ignorais que vous aviez ce feu en vous ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Puisse-t-elle vous garder pendant la traversée ! Et n’oubliez pas, » ajoute-t-il en se penchant sur sa selle, « évitez les Halls de Thranduil. »

« Rassurez-vous, » Thorin siffle-t-il avec venin, « je ne compte pas m’approcher des terres de cet abruti de sitôt… » Et il tourne sur ses talons après vous avoir fusillée du regard.

Vous le suivez un instant, presque honteuse de l’avoir mis en colère, et puis, Gandalf vous souffle « Vous avez un don certain pour lui hérisser le poil, ma chère… »

Contre toute attente, cela vous fait sourire…


	16. Crétins de Durin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour ce retard immonde dans mes publications, les amis. Le temps, tout ça, vous comprenez, je n'en doute pas. ;)

  1. ****Crétins de Durin !****

* * *




Vous entrez dans la forêt maudite après maintes réflexions désobligeantes de vos compagnons, certains parmi les plus machos considérant cela anormal de se laisser guider par une femme. Dwalin est parmi eux, évidemment, ainsi que Glóin et, plus étonnant, Nóri.

Aussi, après quelques mètres sous les frondaisons, et profitant que la luminosité est encore relativement bonne, vous vous arrêtez et vous tournez vers les grognons en plaçant vos mains sur vos hanches.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous râlez encore, Maitres Nains ? » faites-vous, votre voix se réverbérant dans l’endroit inquiétant. Vous fusillez du regard le plus grognon de tous – Dwalin donc – en continuant votre diatribe. « Je vous l’ai dit, votre Roi vous l’a dit aussi : cette forêt est pleine de pièges, et je suis, pour une raison mystérieuse, la seule parmi nous qui puisse leur résister. Alors à moins que vous ayez envie de vous perdre dans des bois infestés d’araignées géantes et de plantes vénéneuses, à moins que vous ne vouliez tomber dans la rivière et ne jamais vous réveiller, je vous conseille de me suivre et surtout, _de la fermer_ ! »

Thorin, presqu’à côté de vous, écarquille les yeux à ces derniers mots, surpris, sans doute, du venin dans votre voix. Vous le regardez un instant avant de vous retourner vers la forêt et le chemin qui s’entortille à travers les arbres.

Il n’a pas besoin de savoir qu’un Anneau maléfique pulse dans votre poche et vous rend de mauvaise humeur. C’est déjà assez désagréable comme ça…

* * *

La lumière du jour vous quitte peu à peu, ne laissant que quelques rayons de pâle blancheur filtrer à travers les feuilles épaisses des feuillus et conifères qui vous entourent.

Mirkwood a vraiment l’air malade. Le sol est spongieux, dégoutant presque, sous vos pieds nus. Les arbres qui ne sont pas morts sont couverts soit de toiles d’araignées – heureusement encore trop petites que pour appartenir aux descendantes d’Ungoliant – soit d’une sève collante et fluorescente qui n’inspire guère confiance.

Thorin doit empêcher au dernier moment un Kíli trop curieux d’y poser la main, et vous échangez un regard entendu : cet endroit va essayer de vous piéger de bien des façons.

La première journée se déroule sans encombre : le chemin est encore parfaitement visible sur le sol, ses pavés usés par le temps brillant parmi l’humus et les feuilles mortes. Les seuls dangers que vous rencontrez sont les arbres et leur sève bizarre.

Cette nuit-là, vous décidez de bivouaquer sur le chemin, pour ne pas le quitter ne fût-ce que de quelques mètres. Certains mécontents arguent que vous dérangez le passage, ce à quoi vous répondez, de manière bien plus calme que le matin-même, que personne ne risque de s’aventurer sur l’ancienne Route de l’Est.

Glóin et Óin manquent d’aller se perdre dans les bois en voulant aller ramasser de quoi faire un feu, mais heureusement, Balin les rattrape à temps. Leur pied suspendu dans les airs au-dessus du bas-côté, ils ne semblent pas tout de suite comprendre dans quel danger ils ont failli se mettre.

« Nous n’aurons pas besoin de feu ce soir, » expliquez-vous calmement en aidant Bombur à sortir les provisions de son immense sac. « Nous mangerons froid. Bombur, laissez-moi faire les rations, s’il-vous-plait. » Vous ajoutez dans un murmure censé calmer le regard affolé du cuisinier, « Vous avez tendance à être trop généreux, et mieux vaut être trop prudents que pas assez. »

Au final, vous finissez par tous déguster un demi-toast au miel de chez Beorn – et heureusement, la nourriture de l’homme-ours rassasie parfaitement un Nain adulte affamé – avant que la nuit ne tombe pour de bon, et que tout espoir d’apercevoir le bout de votre propre nez ne disparaisse en même temps que le soleil.

* * *

L’obscurité de la nuit à Mirkwood est totale. Vous ne pouvez même pas distinguer votre main même en la plaçant littéralement sur votre visage. Tout est noir, affreusement noir, et c’est effrayant.

Pourtant, les sons, eux, ne cessent pas pour autant. C’est même l’inverse : Mirkwood parait s’être réveillée dès que le soleil a disparu. Des bruits variés, entre hululements de chouettes et craquements de bois résonnent, en plus des voix des Nains qui n’apprécient vraiment pas l’endroit.

Sans pouvoir voir ce qu’ils font, les compagnons ne cessent de se cogner dedans.

« Oups, désolé Nóri, j’essayais de trouver mon sac de couchage, » s’excuse Óri.

« Je ne suis _pas_ Nóri ! » répond un Dwalin sans aucun doute fumant de rage.

« Eh, Kíli, t’es content de me voir ou ton épée me scie le derrière ? »

« _Fíli, ton langage !_ » s’insurge son oncle, et vous remarquez qu’il est juste à côté de vous, bien qu’évidemment, vous ne le voyiez pas.

Après vous être presque étouffée de rire – pour la blague du prince ou pour l’enguirlandage en bonne et due forme de son oncle, vous ne savez plus trop – vous entendez le Roi en Exil soupirer.

« Tout va bien, Thorin ? » chuchotez-vous. Heureusement, les autres sont trop occupés à se battre pour se glisser dans leurs sacs de couchage pour vous prêter attention. Vous êtes également agréablement surprise de découvrir qu’il n’y aucun autre Nain près de vous. Vous l’entendriez.

S’il est surpris que vous l’appeliez par son prénom, il n’en dit rien, et soupire de nouveau. « Combien de temps pensez-vous qu’il nous faudra pour traverser cette maudite forêt ? »

« A cadence normale, dix jours, je dirais, » répondez-vous, sûre de vous. C’est une information que vous avez bien retenue de vos diverses lectures du roman.

« A cadence normale ? » répète-t-il, une pointe d’amusement dans la voix. « Anticiperiez-vous des problèmes, Bella ? »

« Avec des Nains aussi bornés que vos hommes, toujours, » répondez-vous en serrant les dents.

« J’entends par là que vous ne me comptez pas dans le groupe des ‘Nains bornés’. »

« Vous et Balin êtes les deux seuls en qui j’ai confiance dans un endroit pareil. Vous semblez être les seuls à comprendre à quel point cette forêt est dangereuse. Ce sont les autres qui m’inquiètent. » Vous pensez particulièrement à une rivière et à un incident qui vous obligera à perdre plusieurs jours et pas mal de provisions dans le même temps. « Nous devrons redoubler de vigilance en nous rapprochant de la rivière. »

« Ses eaux sont ensorcelées, c’est ça ? »

« Si vous les touchez ou tombez dedans, vous risquez de ne jamais vous réveiller. »

Vous le sentez presque hausser les épaules. « Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose, de dormir pour le reste de l’existence. »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises, » sifflez-vous plus sèchement que vous ne l’auriez souhaité, « nous avons besoin de vous bien éveillé. »

Thorin souffle, vous ne savez pas de quelle émotion, mais ensuite, il vous tapote maladroitement l’épaule – après vous avoir touché la tête à la place, ce qui était plutôt ridicule. « Je prends le premier tour de garde, reposez-vous. »

Vous répondez, le sourire aux lèvres « Et que comptez-vous voir dans une obscurité pareille ? » avant de vous pelotonner sur place. Pas besoin de sac de couchage, vous savez d’avance que la forêt est moite et suffocante en fin de nuit.

* * *

Les jours et nuits se succèdent et se ressemblent après cela. Tous les jours, Thorin, Balin et vous devez constamment empêcher les autres de quitter le chemin ou de toucher quoi que ce soit. Quatre jours après le début de votre randonnée sylvestre, Dóri perd sa cape qui s’est encollée dans la sève d’un arbre à côté duquel il marchait. Cela a l’avantage de rebuter tous ceux qui étaient attirés par la luminescence étrange de la substance gluante.

Les nuits, elles, sont de plus en plus inquiétantes, excepté un détail.

Dans l’obscurité, des yeux ont commencé à apparaitre, seule source de lumière de l’endroit. Des dizaines de paires d’yeux fluorescents qui ne cillent que très rarement, accompagnés d’un silence de mort. Plus d’une fois vous les observez, la peur au ventre, avant de comprendre qu’ils ne font sans doute que vous surveiller. Et vu qu’il n’y a que deux yeux et deux iris et deux pupilles, au moins, vous savez qu’il ne s’agit toujours pas d’araignées.

Le seul détail qui rend ces nuits plus agréables, c’est Thorin, qui s’installe toujours près de vous machinalement, et avec qui vous discutez de longs instants avant qu’il ne prenne systématiquement le premier tour de garde.

Un matin, vous vous réveillez même la tête sur son épaule. Et il ne vous a pas réveillée pour que vous bougiez. Vous essayez de ne pas trop rougir en y repensant…

* * *

A peu près huit jours après le début de votre périlleuse balade, vous atteignez enfin la tant redoutée rivière. Le chemin que vous suivez patiemment et consciencieusement depuis le départ stoppe net au bord d’une rive abrupte, et les eaux presque noires qui s’écoulent sous vos pieds ne rendent pas l’endroit plus accueillant.

Vous vous retournez vers les autres, et remarquez les sourcils froncés de Thorin qui, sans aucun doute, se souvient pertinemment de votre description de l’eau ensorcelée. « Écoutez-moi, tous. L’eau de cette rivière peut vous endormir très profondément. Si vous la touchez, ne fût-ce qu’avec votre botte, vous risquez de ne jamais vous réveiller. Aussi, faites très attention. Et si quoi que ce soit tombe à l’eau, n’essayez pas de le rattraper. Fíli, Kíli, » appelez-vous ensuite, « venez m’aider. »

Les deux princes se débarrassent de leur fourbi, et vous rejoignent sur la rive. L’ainé place un bras attentif devant son cadet pour l’empêcher de se pencher trop bas.

« Voyez-vous une barque quelque part ? Ou une corde ? Je ne vois rien avec ce manque de lumière ! » leur demandez-vous tandis que leur oncle observe la scène, les lèvres pincées.

Fíli acquiesce, pointant du doigt la droite de la rive. « Je vois une corde juste là. Elle n’est pas dans l’eau, elle semble suspendue par-dessus, comme- »

« Comme une tyrolienne, » finissez-vous d’un hochement de tête. Évidemment, aucun Nain ne sait ce qu’est une tyrolienne, mais c’est bien heureux que la corde retenant votre seul moyen de traverser ne soit pas plongée dans l’eau. « Essayez de tirer la barque par ici, et par pitié, ne touchez pas l’eau ! »

Alors que Kíli et son frère s’avancent prudemment pour tirer la barque, vous vous retournez vers les autres. A part Bofur qui baille ostensiblement, les autres sont concentrés sur ce qui se passe derrière vous.

« La barque devrait être assez grande pour deux. Je traverserai en premier avec Thorin, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Votre Majesté. » Vous ignorez le regard amusé de Balin qui semble en savoir plus qu’il ne devrait, et continuez. « Óri, avec Dwalin. Dóri et Bifur. Nóri et Bofur. Glóin et Óin. Balin et Kíli. Fíli fera plusieurs allers-retours avec les sacs les plus lourds. Bombur, » le plus enveloppé de votre Compagnie se tourne vers vous, ses petits yeux soudains effrayés, « j’aimerais que vous traversiez seul, et au milieu. Ainsi, on pourra vous aider à monter dans la barque et à en descendre sans risque. » Vous lui souriez pour lui faire comprendre que ce n’est en rien une punition vis-à-vis de son poids – et ce n’est que partiellement vrai – et leur faites signe de décider entre eux quels sont les paquets les plus à risque de faire chavirer le frêle esquif.

« Vous semblez avoir passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à tout cela, Miss Bella, » vous annonce Thorin.

Vous fixez ses beaux yeux bleu glacier et haussez les épaules. « Il vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez. »

« Je ne suis que trop d’accord. »

* * *

Au départ, tout se passe parfaitement bien. Après que les deux frères aient tiré la barque vers vous, vous vous hissez dedans avec Thorin qui range bien Orcrist à vos pieds avant de tirer la tyrolienne et de vous faire traverser.

De l’autre côté, le chemin est moins visible, plus abimé, mais vous vous installez tout de même tout au bord de la berge pour surveiller l’arrivée des autres.

Les premiers duos traversent sans encombre. Vous entendez Dwalin jurer lorsque Óri s’assied sur lui par erreur, mais à part cela, tout va bien.

Dwalin, Dóri et Thorin aident Bombur à sortir de la barque sans frôler l’eau, et vous vous félicitez d’avoir conjuré l’un des sorts les plus affreux du roman : porter le plus dodu d’entre vous pendant plusieurs jours.

Et puis…et puis, Fíli fait son dernier aller-retour avec les sacs – finalement, tous les paquets ont été jugés trop lourds, ce qui est très malin selon vous. Un pied dans la barque et un pied en-dehors, il passe leur fardeau à ses compagnons, jusqu’à ce que…

Jusqu’à ce qu’un sac en particulier ne lui glisse des mains et qu’avec un juron, il ne s’empêche de tomber dans l’eau en se jetant sur la berge.

Avec un splash audible, le sac tombe dans la rivière, et vous regardez, effarée, affolée même, la joue de Kíli, trempée alors qu’il voulait aider son frère à se relever. Il échange avec vous un regard terrifié, et tombe en avant, dans les bras de son ainé.

Endormi à poings fermés…


	17. Droite ou gauche?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Je tiens à brièvement remercier France 2 de m'avoir redonné full muse pour cette histoire en diffusant les trois Hobbit en version longue... J'ai pleuré.

  1. ****Droite ou gauche ?****

* * *




Il faut un temps certain à la Compagnie pour se remettre de ses émotions. Après que Kíli ne soit tombé endormi, Fíli fut, évidemment, le premier à réagir, secouant son cadet en l’appelant à hauts cris jusqu’à ce que Balin ne vienne lui expliquer gentiment que cela ne servait à rien : Kíli avait été touché par l’eau ensorcelée, il ne pourrait pas le réveiller.

« Va-t-il mourir ? » vous demande le jeune prince, les larmes aux yeux lorsqu’il se tourne vers vous. Vous n’aviez pas quitté la berge, accroupie à côté du plus jeune membre de la lignée de Durin, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Vous hochez la tête. « Je ne pense pas. Il n’est pas tombé dans la rivière, la quantité qui l’a touché n’est que minime. Mais…il pourra rester inconscient encore quelque temps. » Fíli acquiesce, apparemment rassuré, et vous vous levez, vous détournant de la scène qui vous émeut plus que vous ne souhaitez le montrer.

Il n’était pas prévu que Kíli soit celui qui serait victime de la magie de Mirkwood. Bien sûr, vous êtes en partie rassurée qu’il ne s’agisse pas de Bombur – Kíli est quand même, après tout, bien plus léger que votre cuisinier attitré – mais le regard terrifié du jeune Nain lorsqu’il est tombé vous a marquée, et de nouvelles larmes vous montent aux yeux.

« Miss Bella ? » vous appelle une voix lourde d’émotion, elle aussi. Vous ne vous tournez pas, sachant que, si vous faites face à Thorin, vous ne pourrez retenir vos larmes. « Il faut que nous le portions. »

« Je sais, » soupirez-vous. « Il y a des lianes de ce côté de la rivière. Tressons-lui une civière. »

« Oh nooooon, » maugrée Óri, attirant tous les regards vers lui, « c’est mon sac qui est tombé ! J’y avais toutes mes notes ! »

Bizarrement, ces mots, incongrus vue la gravité des évènements, en fait rire plusieurs d’entre vous…

* * *

Thorin et vous décidez finalement de camper près de la berge – mais pas trop près, pour éviter que quelqu’un ne tombe à l’eau dans la nuit plus que noire. Glóin, Óin et Dwalin se sont affairés toute l’après-midi à couper et tresser les larges lianes qui pendaient aux arbres les plus proches pour fabriquer une civière – en faisant attention, et vous êtes ravie de le constater, de ne pas quitter le chemin pavé – et Kíli, qui ronfle doucement, a été allongé dessus avec une couverture. Son frère, sans surprise, n’a pas quitté son chevet depuis l’incident.

Thorin s’est assis près de son neveu pendant un temps, sa main sur la cuisse de Fíli tandis qu’ils conversaient en Khuzdûl. Vous n’avez pas compris leurs mots, mais pouvez deviner que le Roi en Exil tentait de rassurer son héritier que tout allait bien se passer.

Cette nuit-là, une fois encore, il vient s’asseoir près de vous.

Dans la nuit noire et au milieu des yeux luminescents et des crissements et hululements, il vous demande « Vous êtes vraiment certaine que Kíli va se réveiller ? »

Sans y penser en amont – vous êtes de plus en plus impulsive en sa présence, remarquez-vous – vous posez la main sur celle de Thorin dans l’obscurité. Il ne retire pas la sienne, et donc, vous lui répondez, doucement. « Je ne peux pas être certaine, mais je le crois. Et votre neveu a besoin d’optimisme pour le moment. »

Il se tait un moment avant de doucement retirer sa main de sous la vôtre. Vous ne vous avouez pas tout de suite que vous êtes déçue. « Vous aviez raison, » fait-il, la voix grave et sérieuse.

« A propos de ? »

« De cette forêt. De votre habileté à nous guider. Vous étiez la plus à même de nous servir de guide dans cet endroit maudit. Sans vous, qui sait qui d’autre nous aurions failli perdre en chemin ? »

Vous pouffez d’un rire sans joie. « Cela aurait pu en effet être bien pire. Nous aurions pu devoir porter _Bombur_ jusqu’à l’autre bout de la forêt. »

« Mahal, je suis heureux que cela ne soit pas le cas. » Vous partagez bien son sentiment, et souriez dans le noir.

* * *

« Thorin ? » demandez-vous d’une petite voix un instant plus tard. Il vous fait signe de continuer d’un ‘Mmh ?’ et vous lâchez alors « Pourquoi n’êtes-vous pas marié ? »

Votre question semble l’étonner plus que de raison, car vous comptez ses respirations – vingt-trois – avant qu’il ne vous réponde. Et il a raison : après tout, pourquoi lui avez-vous demandé cela, à part pour assouvir une curiosité mal placée et mal orientée ?

« Je n’ai jamais trouvé la compagne adéquate, » murmure-t-il enfin. « Et j’ai toujours plus réfléchi à ma mission plutôt qu’à mon statut de célibataire. » Vous entendez presque une touche d’humour dans sa dernière phrase, et comprenez quand il vous retourne la question. « Et vous, Bella ? Pourquoi n’êtes-vous pas mariée ? »

Une partie de vous, grandissante à mesure que vous passez du temps en la compagnie de cet extraordinaire Nain au destin incroyable, vous hurle de lui répondre ‘Je ne vous avais pas encore rencontré’, mais au lieu de cela, vous tâtonnez « Je…je ne… Je n’ai jamais ressenti le besoin de me lier à une autre personne. »

« Je trouve cela très courageux, » répond-il, « car je sais combien il est difficile pour une femme de vivre seule sans être constamment critiquée par les autres. Ma sœur, » explique-t-il alors, « a refusé de reprendre un époux après la mort de Víli, mon beau-frère. Elle a dû distribuer quelques coups, mais le message a fini par passer. »

« Elle a l’air d’avoir un sacré caractère. Mais, après tout, c’est votre sœur. »

Vous l’entendez gentiment pouffer de rire, puis, plus sérieusement, il met fin à la conversation d’un « Reposez-vous, Bella, nous aurons besoin de vous demain. »

« Bonne nuit, Thorin, » lui répondez-vous avant de, sans cérémonie ni hésitation, poser la tête sur son épaule.

* * *

Les jours se suivent et se succèdent à partir de cette mésaventure. Les hommes portent Kíli à tour de rôle, et vous les guidez, ne dépassant le chemin même d’un demi-orteil.

Malheureusement, ce que vous avez gagné en forces à ne pas avoir à transporter Bombur, vous le perdez en provisions. Et étonnamment, ce n’est pas la nourriture qui vient à manquer en premier, mais bien l’eau. Dans la moiteur étouffante de cette forêt malade, vous avez tous trop souvent porté la main à votre gourde.

C’est lorsque Nóri annonce un matin – ou peut-être un après-midi, vous ne savez plus – qu’il n’y a plus qu’une gourde de remplie, que vous vous tournez vers Thorin, le nez froncé.

Ces jours et nuits passés en sa compagnie – car vous êtes désormais les seuls à pouvoir protéger les autres de leurs propres erreurs – vous a rapprochés, et il semble comprendre à votre regard que quelque chose de grave se trame. Il s’approche.

Vous essayez de ne pas trop penser à la tête que vous devez avoir : échevelée, des cernes immenses sous les yeux, sans aucun doute que vous n’êtes pas du tout ravissante. Mais l’heure n’est pas à la flatterie.

« Je vais grimper à l’un de ces arbres pour voir où nous en sommes, » annoncez-vous à voix basse. « Je pense que nous ne sommes plus très loin de l’autre côté, mais je veux m’en assurer. » Ainsi que vous assurer d’autres choses, comme par exemple de la distance entre votre Compagnie et les Halls de Thranduil…et des toiles d’araignées géantes.

Le Roi Nain acquiesce, lèvres pincées. « Soyez prudente. Je les surveille pendant votre absence. » Il se tourne vers les siens, annonçant d’une voix forte qu’ils peuvent déposer leur fardeau et faire une pause quelques instants.

Vous faites alors face à l’arbre le plus proche de vous, et étudiez ses branches basses, ses frondaisons qui paraissent si lointaines. Vous ravalez vos nerfs et votre appréhension d’avoir à grimper si haut et surtout sans personne pour vous rattraper, et crochetez la première branche à portée.

* * *

Votre ascension prend environ cinq bonnes minutes. Les arbres de Mirkwood, passée outre leur sève collante et peu ragoutante, sont propices à la grimpette, et vous atteignez les hautes et fines branches de la canopée avec facilité.

L’air est tellement plus pur là-haut que vous prenez plusieurs bouffées bien méritées avant de vous hisser plus haut et de dépasser la cime de votre arbre. La clarté du soleil, bien que couchant, vous fait cligner des yeux, vous aveuglant un instant.

Le paysage est éblouissant. Impensable de s’imaginer que, quelques mètres plus bas, un chaos maladif règne sur l’endroit. Vue d’ici, la forêt de Mirkwood est magnifique, avec des frondaisons d’un vert éclatant laissant s’échapper des chants d’oiseaux colorés et laissant siffler une brise fraiche. Vous fermez les yeux pour vous imprégner de cette paisible atmosphère avant de vous souvenir de votre mission.

En vous retournant précautionneusement, vous êtes heureuse de constater que les traces de toiles d’araignées sont bien loin de votre position. Tellement loin, en fait, qu’une personne ignorant ce qu’elles étaient aurait pu les confondre avec un mirage nacré.

Vous avez donc réussi la partie la plus compliquée de votre traversée : éviter les descendantes d’Ungoliant et leur fâcheuse tendance à emballer leurs victimes dans de la toile collante et dégoutante.

Mais, et c’est bien cela le problème, en suivant le chemin scrupuleusement, plutôt que de vous en éloigner comme dans le roman, vous vous êtes approchés dangereusement des terres du roi Thranduil, en témoigne la proximité d’une tour qui perce la cime des arbres, terrible et dorée comme un coucher de soleil. La Montagne Solitaire se découpe derrière elle, vous invitant presque à la rejoindre.

Après avoir juré deux-trois fois en avisant ce palais que vous souhaitiez éviter comme la peste, vous retournez parmi les feuilles et l’obscurité.

* * *

Votre descente est plus lente, plus prudente sans doute, que votre ascension. Vous êtes agréablement surprise de sentir une main rassurante sur votre cheville lorsque vous vous approchez du sol, une main qui vous guide gentiment vers la terre ‘ferme’. Une main qui, évidemment, appartient à Thorin.

Son regard bleu, qui s’assombrit à mesure que la nuit approche, est inquisiteur, et vous lui expliquez immédiatement la situation. « Nous ne sommes plus qu’à une journée de l’autre côté. » Il soupire de soulagement, mais malheureusement, ce qui suit est moins agréable à entendre. « Mais nous sommes très, trop, près du royaume sylvain. »

Il pince les lèvres et siffle entre ses dents. Pour un peu, vous penseriez qu’il tente d’imiter une théière. « Ces saletés d’Elfes. »

« Pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec vous. Mais quitter le chemin est bien trop dangereux. A choisir, je préfère m’approcher de ces imbéciles. »

« Vous avez sans doute raison, » Thorin répond-il, avisant ses hommes qui, pour certains, massent leurs pieds endoloris. Kíli, lui, ronfle toujours. « Je voudrais pouvoir continuer avant que la nuit ne tombe, mais- »

« Laissez-les se reposer ici. Si nous continuons, nous devrons passer la nuit sous les fenêtres de Thranduil. Ce qui, vous en conviendrez, n’est pas une très bonne idée. »

Il acquiesce, et va signaler aux Nains de se préparer à passer une nouvelle – mais peut-être la dernière – nuit sous les arbres.

* * *

Votre tête a glissé de l’épaule de Thorin, vous vous en rendez compte dès que vous êtes éveillée par un cri étranger à votre groupe.

La tête sur les genoux du Roi, vous ouvrez grand les yeux, n’apercevant rien de plus qu’un vague mouvement dans l’obscurité. Un autre cri retentit, suivi d’acclamations étouffées. De jurons, aussi. Et de bruits de mouvements.

Les Nains.

Qui se débattent contre un ennemi invisible.

Les Elfes.

Vous vous tournez vers Thorin, et apercevez la courbure de ses sourcils, froncés tandis qu’il essaie lui aussi de comprendre ce qui se passe. Ni une ni deux, vous plongez la main dans votre gilet et en retirez l’Anneau. « Thorin, » vous murmurez, vous rapprochant le plus possible de son oreille afin que personne d’autre ne vous entende, « je vais disparaitre. Mais faites-moi confiance. » Il se retient de répondre, et étouffe un cri de surprise tandis que vous glissez la bague à votre doigt.

* * *

Deux choses se passent alors simultanément : l’Anneau se resserre autour de votre doigt, pour en épouser la taille menue ; et vous sentez un poids immense se poser sur vos épaules, rendant vos mouvements lourds et difficiles.

Vous vous relevez, étonnée de voir désormais presque comme en plein jour une scène dépourvue de couleurs, mais claire comme de l’eau de roche. Les Elfes vous ont bien surpris en pleine nuit, et un par un, ils embarquent les Nains, préalablement ficelés aux chevilles et poignets. L’avantage d’avoir toujours préféré vous mettre à l’écart, c’est que Thorin est le dernier à être découvert, et qu’apparemment, personne ne vous a vue.

Un Elfe en particulier attire votre regard : celui qui a attaché vos amis avec une hargne indicible dans ses yeux pâles. Vous remarquez qu’il a les cheveux foncés – mais ne les voyez que gris, sans distinction entre brun, auburn ou même roux, qui sait – et qu’il porte un arc et un carquois.

Sans savoir vraiment comment ni pourquoi, vous comprenez qu’il s’agit de Legolas.

Il lance un ordre dans une langue mélodique qui ne peut qu’être de l’elfique, et s’élance parmi les arbres.

Malgré votre malchance, le poids des Nains que portent les Elfes les rendent moins silencieux qu’à l’accoutumée, et vous pouvez donc les suivre sans vous faire remarquer.

A moins que…

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Legolas demande-t-il en langue commune, s’arrêtant pour…renifler l’air derrière lui.

Votre parfum. Cet imbécile sent votre parfum.

Mais s’en détourne, l’air suspicieux mais sans plus.

Il était moins une…


	18. Le palais des Oreilles Longues

  1. ****Le palais des Oreilles Longues****

* * *




En suivant la colonne – très bruyante – des Nains kidnappés par les Elfes, vous vous demandez si, tout compte fait, il n’aurait pas été mieux d’avoir rencontré les araignées géantes. Il faut dire que l’épreuve du royaume sylvestre est un moment peu agréable de l’aventure de Bilbo – de _votre_ aventure – et que votre salut ne tient qu’à un fil.

Ou plutôt, qu’à un tonneau…

Vous vous faufilez parmi les arbres, prudente, à bonne distance du flair de Legolas – qui continue à se retourner de temps à autres, visiblement conscient que quelque chose cloche – tout en gardant un œil avisé sur vos amis.

Vous remarquez Kíli, toujours inconscient, dans les bras d’une Elfe qui, plus d’une fois, a conversé avec son compagnon le plus proche tout en lan­çant des regards soutenus au jeune prince endormi. Vous vous demandez si ces Elfes auraient un possible remède au sortilège de la rivière.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, et tandis qu’un pont se découpe devant vous, Legolas se retourne abruptement, encochant une flèche à une rapidité incroyable. Lorsqu’il la décoche dans le même mouvement fluide, vous vous empêchez de justesse de lancer un cri d’alarme. La flèche passe à peine à dix centimètres de votre oreille gauche. Malgré tout, vous le savez, il a sans doute entendu votre mouvement de recul parmi les branches mortes qui jonchent le sol.

Le Prince de Mirkwood se tourne, sourcils froncés et air sévère sur le visage, vers Thorin, qui garde ses yeux bleus fixés sur l’endroit où la flèche de votre ‘ennemi’ s’est enfoncée dans le tronc d’un arbre. « Quelqu’un nous suit. Qui est-ce ? »

Thorin relève les yeux vers l’Elfe, et vous voyez de nouveau ce regard glacé et glaçant qu’un jour pas si lointain, il dirigeait vers vous. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parlez. »

« Vous comprendrez assez vite, _Nain_ , que me mentir ne servira à rien. Votre compagnon aux pieds légers ne nous faussera pas compagnie bien longtemps. » Il lance une acclamation dans sa langue maternelle, et deux gardes jaillissent de l’autre côté du pont, s’élançant sans cérémonie dans votre direction.

Vous n’avez que le temps de vous jeter sur la berge de la rivière qui coule à quelques mètres de vous et, en faisant très attention de ne pas en effleurer son eau, vous regardez les deux gardes vous passer littéralement sous le nez.

Legolas semble plutôt mécontent que ses compagnons ne vous soient pas tombés dessus tout de suite…

* * *

« Emmenez-les devant le roi ! » ordonne-t-il un instant plus tard, et vos compagnons sont alors poussés, sans grande délicatesse, sur l’étroit pont de bois sculpté.

Thorin, le seul qui sache réellement que vous les suivez, lance un regard affolé derrière lui, puis, sans hésitation, il balance son coude dans les côtes du garde le plus proche, et court en direction de Legolas qui tient vigile, vous empêchant dans le même temps de vous faufiler vous aussi sur le pont.

« Eh, _vous_ ! » rugit-il, et le prince se tourne vers lui, sourcils haussés, plus que visiblement surpris de la véhémence de son prisonnier.

Vous vous approchez discrètement et lentement, en faisant attention de ne frôler personne. De l’autre côté du pont, les Nains observent leur Roi qui apostrophe l’héritier de Mirkwood.

« De quel droit nous avez-vous amenés ici, sale _Baiseur d’Arbre_ ? » Il pousse l’Elfe plus loin et, ni une ni deux, vous courez sur le pont, filant comme la brise et vous cachant dans le même temps derrière un pilier à l’écart.

Thorin vous a offert une diversion de toute beauté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il est de retour avec les autres, ceinturé par deux gardes très mécontents. Un sourire lui tire cependant les lèvres, un sourire qu’il ne sait pas que vous imitez derrière votre pilier.

Legolas, près du pont, surveille toujours les arbres, ignorant que vous n’êtes désormais plus de ce côté de la rivière…

* * *

Si vous n’aviez pas déjà vécu plusieurs jours dans l’obscurité oppressante de la forêt, le palais enterré du royaume sylvestre vous aurait sans aucun doute fait l’effet d’un boulet de canon dans l’estomac.

Sous terre, profondément, très profondément sous la racine des arbres, d’immenses salles ont été sculptées. Des torches accrochées aux murs de bois et de terre sont les seules sources de luminosité, car il n’y a aucune fenêtre. Rares sont les carrelages ou pierres sculptées. Tout n’est que bois, terre, glaise, argile, feuilles, fougères, mousse.

Vous suivez en silence la colonne de prisonniers qui s’enfoncent dans le palais, des jurons sonores ne cessant de s’élever des plus belliqueux de vos compagnons. Thorin ne se trouve plus à l’arrière du groupe et vous ne pouvez donc pas le voir. Néanmoins, vous êtes d’abord rassurée de voir que les Elfes n’ont pas séparé le groupe. Vous auriez du mal à en suivre une partie et pas l’autre…

Mais où est Gandalf quand on a besoin de lui ?

L’Anneau vous pèse sur la poitrine, rendant vos battements de cœur lents et lourds, mais vous savez qu’enlever la bague de votre doigt signerait votre arrêt de mort et, plus que probablement, celui de vos amis.

Alors vous suivez, toujours en silence, jusqu’à deux immenses portes sculptées de motifs de cerfs. Les Nains sont poussés à l’intérieur sans cérémonie, et la porte est refermée derrière eux, vous laissant seule dans un couloir inconnu et immense.

* * *

« Et zut, » sifflez-vous prudemment, au cas où les oreilles fines d’un quelconque Elfe ne vous entende.

Vous lancez un regard calculateur de gauche à droite, remarquant deux couloirs identiques à celui que vous venez d’emprunter se découper dans les deux directions. A gauche, vous entendez le clapotis distant de l’eau. Vous écarquillez alors les yeux. Et si… ?

Mais non, vous ne pourriez pas trouver votre porte de sortie aussi facilement, ce serait trop bête…

Tout en gardant en vue la double porte derrière laquelle se trouve la Compagnie, vous prenez le chemin de gauche, étonnée non seulement du manque de garde dans cette partie du palais, et de l’austérité de l’endroit. Bien que vous soyez certainement blasée de par la qualité de ‘prison’ des Halls de Thranduil par rapport à l’accueillante Rivendell.

Après quelques mètres, un virage vous fait vous arrêter d’un coup. Là où vous aviez été encadrée de hauts murs de bois une seconde auparavant, vous venez d’émerger sur un escalier sculpté à même une énorme racine, qui descend dans les niveaux inférieurs sans rambarde ou garde-fou que ce soit. Autour de l’escalier, le vide. En y regardant de plus près, vous voyez la rivière s’écouler en contrebas (très loin en-bas, pour tout vous dire), et comprenez que c’est cela que vous aviez entendu.

Déçue et aussi relativement affolée – trouverez-vous la salle des tonneaux à temps pour vous enfuir ? – vous retournez auprès de la porte, et juste au bon moment : elle s’ouvre en vous assommant presque, et révèle un groupe de Nains fumant de rage. Vous remarquez l’absence de Thorin et de ses neveux.

« Laissez-nous partir, bande de saletés aux oreilles pointues ! » s’insurge Nóri alors que la Compagnie – rabotée des héritiers de Durin, donc – est menée le long de l’autre couloir. Vous avisez la porte de laquelle vos amis viennent d’émerger, puis le couloir. Qui suivre en premier ?

Vous jurez intérieurement, insultant votre manque d’objectivité quant à certains membres de votre groupe, et suivez les dix Nains.

* * *

Ils sont conduits à travers escaliers et couloirs – tous similaires, notez-vous avec une pointe d’agacement – vers une rangée de cellules dans lesquelles ils sont alors jetés sans ménagement.

Vous avisez le chef de la garde et son trousseau de clés impressionnant, et penchez la tête sur le côté en remarquant un escalier supplémentaire au bout de la pièce. Serait-ce par là ?

En vous faufilant à pas de loups entre les gardes qui conversent en elfique – et les jurons et insultes des Nains vous aident grandement à ne pas vous faire entendre – vous atteignez le mystérieux escalier, et vous engagez sur ses marches.

Un colimaçon plus tard, vous arrivez dans une immense pièce basse de plafond, équipée d’un bureau rempli de papiers, d’un système de rails sur lequel est posé un wagon pour l’instant vide, et… des tonneaux.

Une dizaine de tonneaux assez grands que pour accueillir un Nain armé. _Les_ tonneaux.

Un sourire se dessine sur vos lèvres. Vous êtes sauvés.

* * *

Mais, si l’enthousiasme ne vous quitte pas pendant plusieurs heures après votre découverte certes très rapide de votre porte de sortie, il ne fait aucun doute que vous ne serez pas libres avant un certain temps.

En effet, les tonneaux qui doivent vous servir de ‘monture’ sont pour l’instant remplis de pommes et de vin odorant ; et vous ne savez pas du tout où ont été emmenés les Princes de Durin, qui n’ont effectivement pas été emmenés dans la même prison que les autres.

S’engage alors une espèce de course d’orientation. Pendant quelques jours, vous essayez de vous repérer dans les Halls immenses et labyrinthiques des elfes sylvains. Après vous être perdue environ cinq fois, après être tombée sans le vouloir sur un couple d’Elfes en pleine…activité, vous avez décidé de vous créer une sorte de carte.

A hauteur de Hobbit – bien trop bas pour les Elfes de Mirkwood – vous gravez soigneusement des flèches, des symboles, parfois des lettres, qui vous permettent de vous repérer plus facilement.

Après quatre jours, vous découvrez les cuisines, mais ne vous y éternisez pas, puisque, de toute façon, aucune nourriture ne vous sustente réellement dans ce monde littéraire. Le cinquième jour, vous trouvez la lingerie et décidez d’y passer vos nuits. Courtes nuits, par peur d’être découverte.

Vous ne vous octroyez du temps sans le poids de l’Anneau sur votre âme que pendant la nuit, d’ailleurs. Prenant le risque d’être vue, vous glissez la bague maudite dans votre poche chaque soir, et cela vous permet de dormir bien mieux que si vous l’aviez gardée au doigt.

Il vous faut patienter neuf jours exactement avant que vous n’entendiez deux Elfes parler en Westron – vous avez capté çà et là quelques mots de Sindarin comme ‘bonjour’ ou ‘merci’, mais pas assez que pour comprendre une conversation entière – et les suivez, étonnée et intriguée, l’Anneau au doigt.

« Il s’est réveillé ce matin. Le roi a demandé à ce qu’il soit mis dans la même cellule que son frère. »

« Il a de la chance. La plupart de ceux qui sont ensorcelés ne se réveillent jamais. »

« C’est d’autant plus étonnant que ce soit un idiot de _Nain_ qui s’en sorte… »

Les deux mâles éclatent alors d’un rire qui ne vous plait guère, et vous froncez les sourcils tout en prenant l’entière mesure de ce que vous venez d’apprendre.

Kíli – car ils ne pouvaient parler que de lui – s’est réveillé. En assez bonne santé que pour être amené à Fíli. Qui, apparemment, n’était pas dans la même cellule que son oncle.

Vous suivez les deux Elfes, espérant qu’ils vous mèneront à ceux de vos amis que vous n’avez pas encore trouvés.

Au lieu de cela, ils vous mènent droit à la salle du trône.

* * *

Vous étiez restée loin des deux portes derrière lesquelles vos amis s’étaient retrouvés le premier jour, mais là, aucune chance d’y échapper, puisque vos deux malotrus de guides vous y mènent par une porte de côté.

Assis sur un trône magnifique tressé dans de sublimes branches dorées, une couronne de feuilles rouge sang sur la tête, est assis un Elfe d’une aussi grande beauté que la froideur qui émane de son regard bleu.

Étonnamment, c’est son fils qu’il regarde ainsi, sans aucune affection. Vous en seriez prête à lui retourner une belle droite, tiens.

« Alors ? » demande le roi dans la langue commune, ce qui vous étonne.

« Aucune trace, » Legolas répond, les dents serrées.

« Je te l’avais dit, » son père rétorque-t-il dans un soupir exaspéré, « tu as sans doute rêvé. »

« Je vous assure qu’il y avait quelqu’un avec eux ! »

« Dans ce cas, ce voyageur a dû se perdre en vous suivant jusqu’ici, et se sera fait dévorer par les araignées. Bon débarras. » Thranduil fait un geste nonchalant de la main, et Legolas baisse la tête dans un salut résigné.

« Oui, père. Bon débarras. » Vous voyez cependant qu’il n’a pas l’air convaincu, en témoignent ses paroles suivantes. « M’autorisez-vous à interroger le Prince ? Une dernière fois ? »

Votre cœur fait un bond dans votre poitrine. Legolas sait où se trouve Thorin !

« Une dernière fois, » répète le roi, et Legolas le salue une fois de plus avant de se diriger vers une autre porte dérobée.

Sans y penser une seconde de plus, vous lui courez après.

* * *

Thorin a été placé bien à l’écart de ses hommes, à l’opposé presque parfait des cellules du reste de la Compagnie. Vous entendez les voix de ses neveux provenir de la porte de droite – et retenez cela pour plus tard – avant de vous faufiler à la suite de Legolas.

La ‘cellule’ de Thorin est elle aussi un couloir, avec une fenêtre au bout – ce qui veut dire que vous êtes au-dessus du sol – et des barreaux séparant la pièce en deux. Thorin a droit à un lit rudimentaire, sur lequel il est présentement assis, ainsi qu’à une table et qu’à un pot de chambre. Bien plus que ce à quoi ont eu droit les autres.

Il ne relève même pas la tête en voyant Legolas entrer. Vous prenez note que le ‘couloir’ de Thorin n’est pas fermé à clé puisque sa cage l’est – par une grosse serrure qui semble trop compliquée pour vous – alors qu’il laisse s’échapper un soupir amusé.

« Alors, vous rentrez encore bredouille, l’Elfe ? »

« Vous pouvez rire autant que vous le souhaitez, Écu-de-Chêne, mais je sais que quelqu’un nous suivait, et vous finirez par me dire de qui il s’agissait. »

« Vous parlez au passé, maintenant ? » remarque le Roi en Exil, et ses yeux bleus, toujours aussi glaçants, se fixent sur les yeux pâles du prince elfe. « Avez-vous lâché l’affaire ? »

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. Si nous n’avons pas retrouvé votre si discret ami, nous allons probablement tomber sur son corps. » Un sourire mauvais se forme sur les lèvres de l’Elfe, et vous étouffez un mouvement de surprise. Vous qui pensiez que cette race était incapable de mauvais sentiments !

Thorin serre la mâchoire, et vous comprenez que les mots de Legolas l’ont atteint plus qu’il ne voudrait le laisser voir. Après tout, vous ne vous êtes plus manifestée depuis votre arrivée au palais. Pour ce qu’il en sait, vous pourriez être morte… « Ça, ça m’étonnerait, » finit-il par répondre entre ses dents.

Legolas souffle par le nez, puis s’en va, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il n’y a aucun loquet, et vous suspectez qu’elle sert plus de coupe-vent et coupe-bruit que de véritable porte.

* * *

Vous l’ouvrez doucement, appréciez l’absence de grincement, et vérifiez que la voie est libre. Elle l’est : le seul garde présent dans le couloir est à une dizaine de mètres de vous. Si vous êtes prudente, et si Thorin ne fait pas trop de bruit, vous allez être tranquilles.

Le Roi est sur ses jambes, appuyé contre les barreaux de sa cellule lorsque vous vous tournez vers lui. Il a les sourcils froncés, un air de suspicion et d’espoir caché dans ses iris bleutés, et vous vous arrêtez un instant pour l’admirer.

Vous aviez presque oublié à quel point il était séduisant…

Presque.

Vous vous approchez prudemment, vous plaçant assez loin de la ‘porte’ avant de retirer l’Anneau de votre doigt. Les couleurs vous reviennent d’un coup avec un ‘woosh’ impressionnant, et, vous devez lui remettre ça, Thorin parvient à sursauter sans hurler.

« Bella ? » chuchote-t-il, le soulagement à peine dissimulé dans sa voix. « Je désespérais de te revoir un jour… »

Votre cœur fait un bond en l’entendant vous tutoyer. A-t-il pensé à vous autant que vous à lui ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle il est si informel avec vous, désormais ? Vous n’allez pas vous en plaindre !

« Je n’arrivais pas à trouver votre… _ta_ cellule. Ils t’ont bien caché ! »

Il pouffe d’un petit rire et se rapproche au plus près des barreaux. Sans trop y réfléchir, vous faites de même, attrapant la main qu’il vous tend et vous y accrochant comme une noyée. « Je savais que je ne devais pas douter de toi. Je l’ai trop fait déjà… »

Vous souriez. « Qui êtes-vous et qu’avez-vous fait de Thorin Oakenshield ? »

Sa main glisse dans la vôtre et il entrelace vos doigts. « Bella… As-tu trouvé le moyen de nous échapper ? »

Vous vous sentez toute chose. Comment peut-il vous demander ça avec une telle flamme dans les yeux ? Vous allez fondre sur place, enfin !

Vous parvenez à acquiescer. « Oui, j’ai trouvé. Mais nous devons attendre. »

« Comment ça ? »

Vous finissez assis par terre, les mains entrelacées à travers les barreaux. Thorin vous a demandé de remettre l’Anneau, ainsi, si jamais quelqu’un arrive, on ne vous verra pas. Malin, le Nain.

Vous lui expliquez tout : les tonneaux, Esgaroth, les pommes, la prison reliée à la salle de la rivière. Vous lui expliquez aussi qu’il est assez loin des autres, et que le déplacer lui et ses neveux s’avérera la tâche la plus compliquée…

Il réfléchit, une ligne se plissant entre ses yeux. « Je pense que je peux forcer les Elfes à nous mettre avec les autres pour au moins une journée. »

« Ah bon ? » demandez-vous, distraite par la caresse instinctive de ses doigts sur les vôtres.

« Oui. Il y a une fête importante pour les Nains dont personne ne connait l’existence. Autre que le Jour de Durin. Si je parviens à faire croire à Thranduil que c’est bientôt, il ne pourra pas me refuser cette tradition. Au risque de démarrer une guerre entre nos peuples. »

« N’est-ce pas ce qu’il cherche déjà ? »

Thorin pouffe d’un rire sans joie et se lève, faisant les cent pas pour calmer son humeur désormais massacrante. La chaleur de sa main vous manque immédiatement. « Selon lui, nous sommes ceux qui n’ont pas respecté les frontières de son royaume. Il n’a pas totalement tort, mais c’est un idiot borné. Il n’a pas voulu entendre que nous ne faisions que traverser. »

« Je n’ai pas l’impression qu’il soit très raisonnable, en effet. »

« Dès que tu me diras que les tonneaux sont vides, je demanderai une audience à Thranduil. » Il se tourne vers les barreaux, vous cherchant des yeux. Machinalement, vous tendez une main vers lui. Il sursaute lorsque vous lui effleurez la joue. « Sois prudente. »

« Je dirais bien ‘Toi aussi’, mais tu n’iras pas bien loin entre ces quatre murs. »

Il grommelle, moqueur. « File, avant que je ne décide que le Hobbit est plus savoureux que la salade. »

Vous partez, le cœur léger, des fourmis dans les membres, et des papillons dans le ventre…


	19. La ville sur le Lac

  1. ****La Ville sur le Lac****

* * *




Vingt-sept jours. C’est le temps que vous passez, en tout, dans le palais du royaume sylvestre. Vingt-sept jours qui s’ajoutent à la dizaine d’autres qu’il vous a fallu pour traverser Mirkwood. Cela donne plus d’un mois. Un mois qui vous rapproche dangereusement du Jour de Durin.

Au fur et à mesure que ces journées passent, les Nains, et Thorin surtout, deviennent de plus en plus agités. L’impression d’attendre pour rien se fait ressentir et, bien vite, la relation presque tendre qui était apparue entre vous et le Roi Sous la Montagne est désormais entachée par l’inaction.

Plus d’une fois, vous quittez la cellule de l’héritier de Durin les poings serrés et des insultes sur les lèvres.

Thorin pense que vous n’en faites pas assez. Que vous n’essayez pas de faire en sorte qu’ils puissent partir au plus vite. Il ne comprend pas que, à moins de vider les tonneaux vous-mêmes, vous ne pouvez pas accélérer le plan de votre fuite.

Néanmoins, ces vingt-sept jours auront eu plusieurs avantages. L’un d’entre eux est qu’ils vous ont permis de comprendre quelques mots et expressions elfiques. Ce qui est aussi utile qu’excitant pour la fan que vous êtes.

Alors, lorsque vous entendez, un matin, deux Elleths s’enthousiasmer sur une prochaine fête où le vin coulera à flots, vos oreilles s’en trémoussent d’émotion.

Ce jour-là, vous enquêtez, et découvrez qu’en effet, la Fête de la Lumière des Étoiles, l’une des plus importantes pour les Elfes de Mirkwood, aura lieu le soir-même. Que les Elfes seront donc en grande majorité saouls, et que les tonneaux de vin encore remplis seront _enfin_ vidés.

* * *

Vous accourez aux côtés de Thorin aussi vite que vos courtes jambes vous le permettent, et arrachez presque l’Anneau de votre doigt.

« C’est ce soir ! » lui annoncez-vous sans autre forme de procès. « C’est ce soir. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? » grommelle-t-il, visiblement encore en rogne par rapport à votre dernière dispute.

« Arrête donc de me faire la tête, » l’enguirlandez-vous avec un sourire, « on peut s’enfuir ce soir ! »

Cela pique son intérêt, et il vous rejoint le long des barreaux. Vous posez votre main sur la sienne là où il s’agrippe à une barre. Ses yeux bleus sont immenses, et magnifiques. « Pourquoi ce soir ? »

« Les Elfes font une fête. Les tonneaux seront vides, et les gardes quasiment tous saouls. On ferait d’une pierre deux coups. »

« Drôle d’expression », commente-t-il, une fronce familière entre les yeux. « Je vais demander à voir Thranduil. Cela me donne un argument en plus pour qu’il m’emmène avec les garçons dans le donjon. »

Vous lui souriez. « Je t’avais bien dit qu’on sortirait d’ici. »

« Tu conviendras que cela a pris plus longtemps que prévu, » contre-t-il avec une moue réprobatrice.

« Les Nains…vous préférez toujours voir le verre à moitié vide… » Vous hochez la tête tout en agrippant toujours sa main. « Vous serez bientôt libres, Thorin. Peu importe le temps que cela a pris. La liberté…réfléchis-y. »

Il vous regarde de manière intense. Trop intense, selon vous. Un silence s’installe, lourd de sens, surtout lorsqu’il passe sa main libre entre les barreaux pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les vôtres. « Tu sais…je n’ai plus pu dormir sans ta tête sur mon épaule… »

Votre respiration s’accélère. « Thorin… »

« Je sais ce que je ferai quand je serai enfin libéré de cette cage, » conclut-il avant de s’éloigner de vous. « Va. Je vais appeler un garde. »

Avant d’enfiler l’Anneau – et de retrouver la migraine qui, désormais, accompagne son utilisation – vous lui répondez « A ce soir ». Le cœur battant toujours la chamade.

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield est loin, très loin d’être un idiot. Quelques heures après votre discussion, cinq gardes le transfèrent, ainsi que ses neveux, vers les cellules de ses compagnons. Il a réussi, par ruse, à convaincre Thranduil de le laisser célébrer la ‘Fête de la Pierre’ avec les siens. Cette fête qui, selon lui, existe bien mais à une autre date, est aussi importante pour les Nains que celle des Étoiles pour le peuple des Elfes, et le Roi n’a pu lutter.

Surtout que Thorin a utilisé une carte impossible à contrer : avec tous les Nains au même endroit, il y aurait besoin de moins de gardes ce soir-là.

Vous êtes déjà dans le ‘donjon’ lorsqu’il arrive, flanqué de Fíli et Kíli – tous deux en bonne santé, de très mauvaise humeur, et les cheveux et la barbe en piètre état – avant d’être enfermé dans la cellule de Balin. Ses neveux sont, eux, placés avec Óri.

Thorin annonce d’une voix forte qu’il est temps de commencer les célébrations, et se met alors à chanter en Khuzdûl ce qui, vous en êtes certaine, n’est pas réellement une chanson, mais plutôt une suite d’instructions. La surprise et la joie sur les visages de vos compagnons effarés et épuisés en disent long.

Au coucher du soleil, tous les gardes sauf deux quittent la pièce, visiblement heureux de ne plus avoir à entendre la langue nanique qu’ils trouvent trop gutturale. Une heure plus tard, le chef de la garde confie ses clés à l’un de ses deux subordonnés avant de quitter l’endroit avec l’Elfe en charge des tonneaux.

Vous courez alors vérifier la présence desdits tonneaux, vérifiez que la trappe les envoyant sur la rivière n’est pas verrouillée – elle ne l’est pas – et remontez dans la salle des cellules.

Vous vous approchez de Thorin qui, comme convenu, se tient contre les barreaux de sa nouvelle cage, et lui murmurez « C’est bon » avant de vous approcher des gardes près de la porte.

« Eh ! » les invective Thorin. Les deux Elfes se tournent vers lui, sourcils relevés. « Pourrait-on avoir un peu d’eau ? C’est important pour le rituel. »

L’un des deux gardes s’approche, une gourde à la main. Au même moment où Thorin attrape sa tunique à travers les barreaux et l’assomme contre ceux-ci – faisant preuve d’une force et d’une violence confondante – vous taclez le deuxième garde, l’envoyant valser contre le mur où il s’assomme tout seul.

* * *

Vous attrapez le trousseau de clés avant de vous dévoiler à vos amis et compagnons.

Leurs exclamations de surprise et de joie seront prises pour normales au vu des ‘célébrations’. Leurs sourires et leurs « Miss Bella, nous savions que vous alliez nous sauver ! » vous mettent du baume au cœur.

Vous les libérez les uns après les autres et les dirigez vers les escaliers menant vers la salle des tonneaux.

Évidemment, c’est Thorin et Balin que vous libérez en dernier et, avec un regard entendu et amusé, le vieux conseiller vous laisse derrière lui pour rejoindre les autres.

Avec un sourire qui ferait fondre les plus froids des glaciers, Thorin vous attrape gentiment par la taille, vous attire vers lui, et se penche pour poser un tendre baiser sur vos lèvres.

Vos yeux s’écarquillent, votre cœur manque plusieurs battements, et avant que vous ne compreniez ce qui vient de se passer, il s’est déjà détaché de vous, ce même sourire sur le visage.

« Cela faisait un petit temps maintenant que j’avais envie de faire ça. »

Vous lui souriez, encore perdue dans la vague de sentiments contradictoires qui vous est tombée dessus. « Et depuis combien de temps, exactement, avais-tu envie de m’embrasser, Thorin ? »

Son regard se fait coquin, enflammé, son étreinte brulante. Votre respiration s’accélère. « Depuis trop longtemps, Mademoiselle Baggins. »

En un souffle, vous répondez « Moi aussi » avant de l’attirer à vous pour un autre baiser, plus passionné celui-là.

Vous embrassez Thorin Oakenshield, Écu-de-Chêne, héros d’un roman que vous avez lu des dizaines de fois, personnage torturé et admirable que vous avez lu mourir autant de fois, Nain et homme qu’il est difficile de ne pas aimer. Vous l’embrassez aussi passionnément que possible, essayant de prendre de cette expérience tout ce qu’elle vous apporte.

Thorin voulait _vous_ embrasser. _Vous_. Pas Bilbo Baggins, ou la Bella qu’il pense que vous êtes. _Vous_. Vous, parce que depuis le départ, c’est _vous_ qu’il a appris à connaitre.

Les larmes coulent sur vos joues alors que vous continuez à l’embrasser, et alors que vos mains se retrouvent dans ses tresses irrésistibles. Vous êtes fichue. Comment retourner dans votre réalité quand _Thorin Oakenshield_ veut vous embrasser, vous veut vous ?

Comment une vie dans notre monde insipide peut-elle être comparée à une seule étreinte avec Thorin ?

* * *

Lorsque vous vous détachez l’un de l’autre, vos regards se trouvent, lourds d’émotions et de sentiments qui, vous le savez, resteront muets.

« Je vais avoir énormément de mal à penser à autre chose qu’à cela, maintenant, » soufflez-vous, car c’est l’entière vérité. Vous êtes ruinée, désormais. Aucun autre baiser ne pourra jamais plus vous faire le même effet.

« Tu es très dangereuse, Bella Baggins, » souffle-t-il de même. « Très, très dangereuse. » Et il embrasse vos doigts avant de partir vers l’escalier pour rejoindre les siens.

Vous vous laissez une bonne minute pour que votre cœur et votre respiration se calment.

Ce n’est vraiment pas ce à quoi vous aspiriez en entrant dans ce livre, mais vous n’arrivez pas à regretter ce baiser…

* * *

Vous rejoignez les Nains quelques instants plus tard, les nerfs toujours en vrac, et vous évitez le regard de Thorin qui, vous le savez pertinemment, doit avoir un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Vous avisez alors les tonneaux et les pointez du doigt. « Grimpez là-dedans. Et dépêchez-vous, avant que les gardes ne se réveillent. »

Comme un seul homme, les membres de la Compagnie se tournent vers leur leader, et vous devinez qu’il acquiesce à vos paroles puisqu’ensuite, un par un, les Nains se glissent dans les tonneaux vides.

« Pouah, ça sent la piquette ! » s’insurge Balin, grand amateur de vin devant les Valar. Cela vous fait sourire.

D’autant plus que son frère rétorque « Tu préfères un tonneau qui empeste la compote ? », ce qui provoque l’hilarité du groupe.

Thorin est le dernier à monter dans son tonneau, bien qu’il ne disparaisse pas à l’intérieur, préférant se tenir debout pour vous surveiller. « Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? » vous demande-t-il, et vous remarquez qu’un ou deux Nains s’interrogent sur ce soudain tutoiement.

« Je dois ouvrir la trappe, » répondez-vous en pointant du doigt un levier. « Et après, j’ai intérêt à courir pour vous rattraper… »

Il regarde autour de lui, s’agrippe à l’espèce de berge. « Vas-y, je retiens mon tonneau. »

Encore une exclamation de surprise de la part de quelqu’un, que vous ignorez, et vous courez comme une dératée tirer le levier alors que des cris résonnent dans la pièce d’en-haut, désormais vide de tout Nain.

Aussitôt que la trappe s’ouvre, les tonneaux s’emballent sous le coup du courant, et disparaissent au-delà de la salle en une vague de cris et de jurons bien pensés. Malgré ses muscles tout à fait proportionnés, Thorin peine à retenir son tonneau, et vous vous lancez à sa suite lorsqu’il lâche la berge.

Il ne vous rattrape que de justesse, un bras autour de votre taille alors que vous sombrez un instant sous l’eau.

Lorsque vous émergez, crachant l’eau claire de la rivière (qui n’est plus enchantée, apparemment, dieu merci), Thorin est trempé, vous aussi, mais il ne vous a pas lâchée.

Vous vous accrochez aux bords du tonneau, et il vous serre contre lui, avisant la rivière qui vous emporte dans l’obscurité.

« Ne me lâche pas, » lui criez-vous au-dessus du vacarme.

Il se tourne vers vous, les yeux immenses, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il n’a jamais autant souri que ce jour-là, remarquez-vous. « Je ne risque pas. » Puis, plus sérieusement, « Est-ce que tu sais nager ? »

« Oui, » répondez-vous. « Et toi ? »

« Les Nains ne sont pas vraiment connus pour leurs dons de nageurs, non… » fait-il, défaitiste.

Pour le rassurer, vous répondez « Ne t’inquiète pas, si tu te noies, je te prodiguerai les premiers soins. »

Il pouffe de rire entre deux vagues. « Ne me tente pas ! »

* * *

Votre voyage aquatique se termine après deux longues heures durant lesquelles vous faites plusieurs observations :

  1. Il aurait été plus intelligent de fermer les tonneaux avec leur couvercle pour empêcher les Nains d’être à moitié noyés ;
  2. L’eau de la rivière est glacée et glaciale, vous entrant dans les os et vous promettant une bonne fièvre dès que vous en sortirez (et vous êtes certaine que vos lèvres sont aussi bleues que le ciel quand vous en sortez enfin, d’ailleurs) ;
  3. Thorin doit sans doute soulever de la fonte régulièrement, car il ne vous lâche pas une seule fois durant votre traversée des rapides ;
  4. Les Elfes, après avoir sonné le cor indiquant la fuite de leurs prisonniers, n’ont pas semblé trouver opportun de vous suivre le long de la rivière ;
  5. Sortir de Mirkwood (après une bonne demi-heure) est comme sortir d’un trou de Hobbit après y avoir été enfermé pendant des semaines : le soleil est aveuglant, l’immensité du paysage presque oppressant.



« A quoi penses-tu encore ? » vous demande votre compagnon de tonneau alors que les autres se rapprochent de la rive.

« Que j’avais presque oublié la couleur du ciel, » lui répondez-vous en vous noyant dans ses yeux bleus. Eux aussi ont la couleur du ciel. D’un ciel d’hiver froid, mais qui peut aussi évoquer une couverture en pilou et du chocolat chaud. Un paradoxe fondu en deux iris, en somme.

« Je te rassure, à Erebor, il n’y aucune obligation de rester dans la Montagne. » Il vous fait un clin-d’œil, et votre cœur fait un bond.

Qu’a-t-il voulu dire ? Qu’il vous invite à rester près de lui après que la Quête soit terminée ? Qu’il espère que vous resterez pour toujours ?

Vous n’osez pas lui poser la question. Après tout, son intérêt pour vous ne s’est réellement manifesté que quelques heures auparavant, restons prudents…

* * *

Lorsque vous émergez tous de vos montures en bois, trempés jusqu’aux os mais d’immenses sourires aux lèvres, le soleil en est à son zénith. Thorin propose à ses hommes – et à vous, donc – de profiter d’un instant pour faire sécher vos vêtements sur les pierres qui jonchent la rive. Vous refusez, pensant qu’il serait très imprudent de vous dénuder comme cela, isolée du reste du groupe, quand tant de dangers se trouvent toujours devant vous.

Après réflexion, les Nains ne font ‘que’ sécher leurs lourdes bottes et leurs cheveux et barbes qui n’ont désormais plus rien de travaillé. Fíli et Nóri, en particulier, se plaignent de ce que leur captivité et aventure sur la rivière ont fait à leurs beaux atours.

« Thorin, » s’approche Balin alors que tous ôtent leurs chaussures sous votre œil amusé, « il ne faut pas rester ici. Nous sommes trop à découvert. »

Le roi acquiesce, mais vous froncez les sourcils. « Pensez-vous que nous sommes suivis ? »

Balin vous lance un sourire en coin. « N’ai-je pas droit au tutoiement, moi aussi, Miss Bella ? Je suis déçu. » Vous lui tirez la langue, et il pouffe de rire avant de redevenir sérieux. « Nous n’avons malheureusement aucun moyen de savoir si les Elfes sont partis à notre recherche. Mieux vaut être trop prudents que pas assez. »

Thorin hoche de nouveau la tête. « Nous devons contourner le Lac, atteindre Dale au plus vite. »

Vous froncez de nouveau les sourcils, en croisant les bras cette fois. « Thorin, nous sommes trempés. Je peux déjà sentir un énorme rhume arriver. Nous ne pouvons censément pas rester sur les routes dans cet état, sans armes ni vêtements de rechange ni nourriture ! » Il est vrai que vous êtes la seule personne armée de votre groupe, en témoigne le poids rassurant de Sting à votre côté.

« Elle a raison, Thorin, » appuie son conseiller. « Il nous faut un meilleur abri que des ruines. »

« Que proposes-tu ? » vous demande alors le Roi. Depuis que vous avez gagné sa confiance, c’est incroyable à quel point il se repose désormais sur vos initiatives et opinions… C’en serait presqu’effrayant si vous n’en connaissiez pas la cause…

« Allons à Laketown. Esgaroth. Si nous sommes discrets et si nous trouvons un allié, nous pourrons nous reposer, obtenir des vêtements chauds et, qui sait, des armes aussi… »

Vous priez alors quiconque veut bien écouter que Bard l’Archer soit aussi coopératif que dans le roman originel…

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, des vêtements toujours trempés vous collant désagréablement à la peau et des Nains de très mauvaise humeur sur les talons, vous atteignez un pont de plusieurs centaines de mètres de long et probablement une dizaine de large, encadré par deux guérites en bois dans lesquelles siègent deux gardes.

L’affaire se complique.

Vous vous tournez vers vos compagnons, encore à distance raisonnable du pont en question, loin des regards acérés des Hommes. « Y en a-t-il parmi vous qui auraient de l’argent sur eux ? »

Balin hausse les sourcils tandis que d’autres, parmi lesquels Nóri et Glóin – aucune surprise là-dedans – évitent soigneusement votre regard.

« Vous avez une idée derrière la tête, Miss Bella ? »

« Oui. Si on veut entrer dans la ville sans faire de vague et sans attirer l’attention, mieux vaut payer le passage. Faire semblant de rien pour passer inaperçus… »

Les deux Nains se concertent du regard. Avec un hochement de tête, Thorin envoie Balin solliciter l’aide de vos compagnons, tandis que le Roi en devenir se tourne vers vous avec un regard appuyé. « Tu ne fais pas très Naine, Bella. »

Vous froncez les sourcils. « Et ? »

« Et je doute que les Hommes du Lac aient déjà vu de Hobbites. Il faut que nous arrivions à leur faire croire que tu es l’une des nôtres. » Il claque des doigts, et Dóri s’approche, un air sérieux sur son visage d’habitude plutôt tiraillé entre l’inquiétude et le besoin de materner ses frères. « Dóri, comment faire pour que Miss Bella ressemble plus à une Naine ? »

Dóri vous détaille de haut en bas, et pince les lèvres. « Sauf votre respect, Mademoiselle, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. »

Vous souriez. « Bizarrement, je prends plutôt cela comme un compliment. » Thorin vous envoie un regard sévère que vous ignorez promptement. « Occupez-vous de payer le passage, je me ferai toute petite. » Vous levez les mains vers vos oreilles pointues et faites en sorte de bien aplatir vos mèches de cheveux pour qu’elles les cachent. Les gardes ne devraient pas voir vos pieds, de toute façon.

« Tu ne seras pas celle qui s’adressera à eux, alors ? » Thorin lève un sourcil d’étonnement.

« Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, Votre Majesté, » blaguez-vous, « je pense sincèrement que vous êtes assez grands que pour vous débrouiller seuls sur ce coup-là. »

Balin, de retour avec une quantité d’or conséquente – et vous vous demandez qui promenait ça dans ses bottes et dans ses poches – soupire. « J’y vais. »

« Bonne idée, Balin, » répondez-vous avec un grand sourire. « _Tu_ » vous appuyez bien sur le tutoiement, « es sans doute le plus diplomate de nous tous. »

Avec un regard entendu et amusé, le doyen de votre Compagnie s’avance donc vers le pont, ses amis sur les talons, et vous au milieu du groupe, les yeux devant vous, les oreilles dissimulées au cas où.

* * *

Bien que votre cœur batte à cent à l’heure dès que votre pied droit se pose sur la première planche du pont, tout se passe absolument comme prévu. Balin réussit sans encombre à tisser une histoire rocambolesque sur votre ‘caravane de marchands qui s’est fait attaquer et voler toutes ses possessions dans les plaines’, et vous passez totalement inaperçue.

« Et maintenant ? » demande Fíli qui marche non loin de vous. Bien qu’il s’adresse à son oncle, c’est vous qui répondez.

« Maintenant, on cherche quelqu’un qui nous aidera sans nous dépouiller. Thorin, » ledit Nain tourne ses yeux bleus vers vous, « que dirais-tu de faire quelques promesses ? »

« Du genre ? » Il lève un sourcil arqué. Vous devez procéder avec prudence.

« La ville du Lac n’est plus ce qu’elle était. Regarde un peu l’état de ces maisons. Je suis certaine que les habitants ne seraient pas contre un peu d’or. Un peu, » rajoutez-vous précipitamment avant que quelqu’un ne réplique, « s’ils nous aident, en quelque sorte, ils nous auront permis de regagner la Montagne. Ce n’est pas rien. »

Thorin s’arrête, et le reste du groupe fait de même. Il se tourne pleinement vers vous, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

Comme pour appuyer vos idées, étonnamment, c’est Dwalin qui grommelle « Il y a assez d’or là-dedans que pour rebâtir cent fois Esgaroth ! On peut bien se passer de quelques babioles ! » Vous souriez dans la direction du guerrier, qui évite votre regard, comme gêné d’avoir pu contribuer à votre argumentaire.

Son Roi finit par fixer un regard sévère sur vous. Cela fait longtemps que ça ne vous est pas arrivé, et vous ne pouvez éviter le frisson désagréable qui vous remonte le long de l’échine. « Si jamais ces Hommes nous trahissent de quelque façon que ce soit, je ne leur donnerai rien, compris ? »

« Bien sûr, » répliquez-vous aussi sec, piquée au vif, « je ne t’ai pas demandé la charité, non plus. »

Avec un grognement peu avenant, il se détourne de vous et reprend sa marche.

Sur ses talons, vous hochez la tête. Un moment il vous embrasse, l’autre il vous tuerait bien d’un regard.

Quels êtres bizarres, ces Nains…


	20. La serrure cachée

  1. ****La serrure cachée****

* * *




Il ne vous faut même pas dix minutes dans la Cité sur le Lac pour être repérés par les habitants, et en particulier par un Homme grand à la chevelure de jais et aux yeux gris perçants.

« Je m’appelle Bard, je fais partie des gardes de Laketown, » se présente-t-il en vous arrêtant au milieu d’un marché peu reluisant.

Les joues en feu – cela vous fera donc toujours aussi bizarre de rencontrer des personnages que vous avez si bien connus sur papier – vous avancez devant les autres et souriez de manière joviale. « Je m’appelle Bella Baggins, Maitre Bard. Mais sauf votre respect, je doute que vous soyez un garde. Nous en avons rencontré deux devant le pont, et ils n’avaient pas le même…uniforme. » Vous le regardez de haut en bas pour appuyer votre propos. Son pourpoint n’est en effet plus de première fraicheur, même si, à côté de certains marchands, il est tiré à quatre épingles.

L’Homme vous jette un coup-d’œil étonné. « Une Semi-Homme ? Vous voyagez avec des Nains ? »

Vous arquez un sourcil. « Vous connaissez ma race ? Ce n’est pas commun, de ce côté des Montagnes. »

« Je sais lire, » répond-il comme si cela était une énormité. Et c’en est peut-être une dans un endroit pareil. Vous seriez surprise de voir ce qu’était Esgaroth du temps du Royaume d’Erebor, ça, vous le parieriez. « Que faites-vous à Laketown ? »

Thorin se racle la gorge et l’attention de votre guide se tourne vers lui. Balin pose une main sur votre épaule comme pour vous féliciter pour votre rhétorique. « Nous sommes des marchands des Montagnes Bleues. Nous avons été attaqués et volés pendant la nuit. Nous allons vers les Monts de Fer. »

« Une Compagnie de treize Nains et une Hobbite, attaqués et volés ? Voilà une histoire saugrenue ! » Ce Bard est donc décidément beaucoup plus malin que la moyenne de ses concitoyens… Ce n’est pas surprenant qu’il ait été élu – ou le sera bientôt – Roi de Dale par ses pairs…

« Maitre Bard, » reprenez-vous la parole, « nous avons besoin d’un endroit où dormir cette nuit. Et probablement également de nouveaux vêtements. Ceux-ci ont vécu de meilleurs jours… Pourriez-vous nous aider…en échange d’une histoire ? »

L’Homme vous fixe intensément, comme s’il essayait de deviner ce qui se cachait derrière vos paroles. Longtemps vous fixe-t-il, mais vous ne cillez pas, le laissant voir que vous n’êtes pas malhonnête.

Puis, enfin, il se tourne de nouveau vers Thorin, et acquiesce. « Très bien. Suivez-moi. Ma maison est assez grande pour vous tous. Si vous vous serrez. »

Bombur lance une exclamation peu enthousiaste, mais son frère le pousse en avant, et vous suivez effectivement le futur Tueur de Dragon jusqu’à chez lui.

En chemin, Thorin vous glisse à l’oreille « J’espère que tu ne comptes pas _tout_ lui raconter ! » et vous ne savez trop pas s’il parle de votre Quête ou…d’autre chose…

* * *

Bard vit dans une maison construite de travers juste à côté d’un pont. Le salon est suspendu dangereusement au-dessus de l’eau – vous avez même presque l’impression que les murs bougent avec le vent – mais l’ensemble est plutôt cosy, avec un beau nombre de coussins sur des banquettes, une longue table, et plusieurs chambres.

En fait, cet endroit est loin de la chaumière que vous imaginiez.

Et apparemment, vous n’êtes pas la seule à être surprise, puisque Balin sourit avant de se tourner vers votre hôte forcé. « En voilà un beau foyer ! Dites-moi, Maitre Bard, vivez-vous seul ? »

L’Homme lance un regard mi-surpris mi-suspicieux vers le Nain, et répond « Je vis avec mes enfants. Ils sont chez ma sœur pour quelques jours. »

Vous comprenez plusieurs choses dans ces implications : les Nains ne pourront pas utiliser ses enfants contre lui ; les enfants ne seront pas là pour dénoncer les Nains ; et sa femme est décédée.

« Merci pour votre hospitalité, en tout cas, » annoncez-vous donc avec un grand sourire. « Je vous promets que nous serons vite partis ! »

« Oui, » répond-il simplement. Il soupire ensuite, ses yeux couleur tempête se fixant sur Thorin. « Si vous voulez des vêtements et des armes, il me faut de l’argent pour vous les acheter. »

Thorin hoche la tête en direction de Balin qui sort le reste de l’argent qu’il avait rassemblé pour le passage sur le pont. Bard inspecte la somme, ses sourcils se fronçant, avant d’acquiescer.

« Il y en aura assez. Chauffez-vous. Il y a des couvertures propres dans la chambre au bout du couloir. Je ne serai pas long. »

Thorin l’arrête, lui bloquant l’accès à la porte. « Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que nous pouvons vous faire confiance ? »

Bard ne cille pas. « De la même manière que je sais que je peux vous faire confiance à vous. »

Vous vous raclez la gorge, et les deux hommes tournent leur regard vers vous. « Thorin, Maitre Bard n’a aucune raison de nous trahir. Il aurait probablement plus de problèmes que nous s’il nous dénonçait aux autorités. » Vous ne pouvez évidemment pas utiliser comme argument le fait que Bard est digne de confiance car il est le descendant de Girion de Dale, parce qu’il possède la dernière Flèche Noire, et parce qu’il tuera Smaug dans moins de quatre jours…

* * *

Lorsque votre hôte revient, le soleil s’est définitivement couché sur Laketown, et tous les Nains sont rassemblés autour d’une grande table. Tous sauf Kíli qui, après sa mésaventure dans la forêt de Mirkwood, a eu droit à son inspection en bonne et due forme de la part de Óin, et est désormais planté devant le feu, une couverture sur les épaules. Vous êtes assise à ses côtés, tournant le dos aux flammes pour observer vos compagnons.

Thorin, étonnamment, a fait en sorte que ses hommes respectent le lieu de vie de Bard. Il les a empêchés de fouiner partout, de déranger certains objets, et même de critiquer le manque de luxe de l’endroit. Un sourire s’est déposé sur vos lèvres lorsqu’il est allé jusqu’à demander aux siens de ne pas juger un Homme qui leur offre l’hospitalité sans rien demander. Vous êtes fière du roi qu’il est en train de devenir.

Bard passe la porte, une lourde caisse dans les bras et flanqué d’un jeune garçon qui ne peut être que son fils. Báin, vous souvenez-vous. Le futur prince héritier de Dale. Il a le même regard perçant que son père, mais toujours les traits enfantins d’un jeune adolescent.

Glóin, comme à son habitude, rugit d’indignation en voyant l’enfant. « Vous nous avez trahi, l’humain ! Vous avez ramené un ennemi ! »

« Glóin, » criez-vous sans attendre en vous relevant d’un bond. Vous fusillez le Nain du regard. « Arrêtez donc vos bêtises paranoïaques et ouvrez vos yeux d’imbécile ! Ne voyez-vous pas qu’il s’agit du fils de Bard ? Ne voyez-vous pas la ressemblance ? » Vous soupirez, en partie pour vous calmer, et vous avancer vers le gar­çon, qui n’est visiblement pas à l’aise en présence de tous ces êtres belliqueux. « Bonsoir. Je suis Miss Bella. Enchantée. »

« Euh…Báin. Je m’appelle Báin. » Vous souriez et lui serrez la main tandis qu’il balance de manière précaire le paquet qu’il porte dans les bras.

« Thorin, » demandez-vous simplement, et le roi envoie Bofur et Dóri aider le jeune homme. Au bruit que fait le paquetage lorsqu’il est déposé sur la table, il s’agit d’objets métalliques, assez lourds donc pour un jeune garçon.

Bard, qui jusque-là est resté silencieux, dépose lui aussi son chargement et ouvre la caisse, révélant les vêtements promis.

« Cela fait longtemps que nos marchands n’ont plus eu à habiller des Nains, aussi, veuillez excuser la taille de certains habits. »

Quelqu’un, probablement de nouveau Glóin, marmonne dans sa barbe, mais Thorin vous étonne une nouvelle fois en répondant d’un « Merci, Maitre Bard. La confiance que Miss Bella a placée en vous ne semble pas surfaite. » Vous souriez en direction des deux hommes, penchée sur une courte chemise bleu ciel qui vous plait assez. Vous l’attrapez, lançant un clin-d’œil à Nóri qui lui faisait lui aussi de l’œil.

* * *

Après que la Compagnie se soit rhabillée – vous dans l’une des chambres, évidemment – et rassemblée de nouveau autour de la table à manger de Bard, l’Homme et son fils s’installent sur de hauts tabourets. L’heure de la discussion a commencé.

« Alors ? » demande l’archer après un silence tendu. « Me raconterez-vous ? »

Thorin pince les lèvres – ce qui, généralement, n’annonce rien de bon – avant de se tourner vers vous. Bard lève un sourcil en remarquant l’échange, et sa surprise est visible lorsque c’est vous, et pas le Roi sous la Montagne, qui commence le récit de vos aventures.

« Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur notre Compagnie, Maitre Bard. Qu’avez-vous déjà deviné ? »

Un éclair d’amusement passe dans le regard de l’Homme. « Je vous ai entendu appeler votre leader ‘Thorin’. Et il n’y a pas énormément de ‘Thorin’ qui s’aventureraient aussi près de la Montagne Solitaire. » Il tourne ses yeux couleur acier vers ledit Thorin. « Vous êtes l’héritier du trône d’Erebor, n’est-ce pas ? Le Roi des Fontaines de Pierre ? »

« Cela fait bien des lunes que je n’ai plus entendu ce terme, » répond le Nain, impressionné par l’intellect de votre hôte, si vous ne vous trompez pas. « Je suis en effet Thorin, fils de Thráin, fils de Thrór. »

« Vous venez récupérer la Montagne, » en conclut l’Homme, les yeux sombres et la mâchoire serrée. « Vous allez réveiller le dragon. »

« Nous souhaitons le tuer, en fait, » interrompez-vous, surtout pour calmer la colère de Bard. Fondée, évidemment, puisque sauf miracle, sa cité sera réduite en cendres d’ici peu. « Vous connaissez la légende de Girion, je suppose ? »

La façon dont il vous fixe vous donne un aperçu de l’étendue de son intelligence. Il comprend immédiatement. « Comment connaissez-vous mon ascendance, Miss Bella ? »

Les regards de Thorin, Balin et Nóri, entre autres, vont de Bard à vous en un aller-retour qui aurait pu être drôle en d’autres circonstances. Vous levez une main pour apaiser l’archer. « Je sais lire, moi aussi. Vous ressemblez de manière troublante à votre aïeul. »

Balin lit entre les lignes, lui aussi. « Vous êtes le descendant de Lord Girion ! Mais oui, vous lui ressemblez ! Thorin ? » Le roi acquiesce, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

Une fois encore, vous décidez d’intervenir avant que le caractère irascible des Nains ne fasse irruption dans la conversation. « Votre ancêtre n’a peut-être pas eu le temps de tuer Smaug, mais nous ne lui en tenons pas rigueur. Après tout, il a ouvert une brèche dans sa cuirasse. C’est cette brèche qui nous permettra de le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes. » Vous posez une main innocente sur le bras de Thorin, face à vous. Il serre les dents, mais ne dit rien. C’était le but. « Avez-vous la dernière Flèche Noire ? »

Bard se lève d’un bond, son fils sursautant, les yeux écarquillés. Visiblement, son père ne s’énerve pas souvent. « Mademoiselle, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous en savez bien trop sur mon compte pour que cela soit une coïncidence ! Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez ! »

Vous vous levez vous aussi – ainsi que certains des Nains les plus protecteurs et belliqueux, parmi lesquels Fíli et Kíli, sans surprise – et levez les mains en guise d’apaisement. « Je ne suis que celle que je prétends être. Mademoiselle Bella Baggins, de la Comté. J’accompagne la Compagnie de Thorin en tant que cambrioleuse. C’est mon rôle de m’introduire dans la Montagne et de trouver le moyen de tuer Smaug. Lorsque nous sommes partis il y a de cela plusieurs mois, nous étions accompagnés d’un magicien. Gandalf le Gris. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de lui ou de son ordre ? »

Bard cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, mais ne semble pas se calmer pour autant. « Aucun magicien n’a été vu par ici depuis des siècles. »

« Certes. Mais au moins vous savez qu’ils existent. Et vous semblez également savoir que ces magiciens sont âgés de plusieurs millénaires. Gandalf en sait plus sur Dale, Laketown et ses habitants que tout autre. »

Cela semble convaincre l’archer, malgré le mensonge dissimulé dans vos paroles. Gandalf ne vous a évidemment jamais parlé de Bard, de Flèche Noire ou de défaut dans la cuirasse d’un dragon. Mais en son absence, vous pouvez bien jouer les politiciennes…

Bard se rassied, et vous et vos…’gardes du corps’ en font de même.

Báin, qui triture ses mains depuis un moment, est celui qui pose la question la plus intelligente de toute la soirée : « Pourquoi êtes-vous arrivés ici sans armes ni provisions, alors ? »

Vous souriez au jeune homme, et commencez : « Eh bien, jeune Báin, notre voyage n’a pas été de tout repos… »

* * *

Le matin suivant, la Compagnie de Thorin quitte la cambuse de Bard l’archer aux aurores, rhabillée et armée d’objets insolites mais qui feront l’affaire.

Après avoir entendu une version écourtée de vos aventures, l’Homme a, semble-t-il, décidé de vous faire confiance, et a planifié avec Thorin la suite des évènements. Ils ont tous deux décidé que votre groupe quitterait Laketown avant que les pécheurs ne quittent leurs foyers pour aller travailler, soit à l’aube – une aube très froide aussi près de l’hiver.

Lorsque votre hôte a présenté les ‘armes’ qu’il avait réussi à récupérer, par contre, la partie fut moins facile à jouer. En lieu et place d’épées, lances, haches et autres armes de jet, vous avez découvert des masses de maçons, des harpons, des marteaux et des haches à bois.

Thorin, plus irritable que jamais, a commencé à se plaindre, mais comme toujours, Balin et vous avez réussi à le calmer et à lui faire voir raison. « Thorin, » lui avez-vous dit alors, « nous trouverons des armes dignes de ce nom dans la Montagne. Entre le Lac et là-bas, ces armes-ci seront tout à fait satisfaisantes. Nous ne devrions pas être attaqués pendant le trajet, de toute façon. »

Balin n’a fait qu’entériner votre argument, et sous les yeux ébahis du futur Roi de Dale, Thorin grommela ses remerciements.

Aussi, quand, ce matin-là, vous vous retrouvez sur une barge prête à naviguer vers le pic solitaire qui se découpe dans la brume, vous êtes plutôt confiante. Après tout, vous avez réussi à éviter l’horrible Maitre de Laketown, ce qui vous a assurément fait gagner du temps.

Bard et Thorin sont en pleine conversation lorsque les Nains ont fini d’embarquer les quelques provisions que Báin a glané sur le marché, et vous vous approchez, un dernier message aux lèvres.

« Maitre Bard, » interjetez-vous lorsque Thorin et lui se serrent le bras comme des alliés – cela vous fait plaisir, au vu de leur relation moins que cordiale dans le roman – et les deux hommes se tournent vers vous. « Dans le cas où nous ne réussissions pas à tuer Smaug… » Vous vous raclez la gorge, Thorin fronce les sourcils.

« Si vous échouez, Laketown est perdue, Mademoiselle Baggins, » répond-il, presqu’implorant.

« Non, elle ne l’est pas. » La confiance dans votre voix le surprend, vous le voyez. « La Flèche Noire, Bard. Servez-vous-en. Il reste une arquebuse naine à Laketown, » vous pointez du doigt la tour de guet, « si le dragon descend de la Montagne, vous seul pourrez nous en débarrasser. »

« Vous semblez bien décidée à faire de moi un héros, mais je ne suis qu’un archer, Miss Bella… »

Vous lui souriez, et allez même jusqu’à lui prendre une main calleuse, ce qui le surprend une fois encore. « Vous êtes déjà un héros, Bard. Vous avez accueilli une bande de Nains mal élevés, leur avez fourni vêtements et armes, et les avez aidés à quitter la ville sans être vus. Ne vous sous-estimez pas. Si nous en arrivons à cela, je n’ai aucun doute : vous tuerez le dragon. »

Et sur ces mots, vous entrainez Thorin vers la barge, laissant Bard réfléchir à vos paroles.

« Tu ferais une grande conseillère, Bella, » vous souffle le Roi en exil, attirant votre regard amusé vers lui.

« Serait-ce une invitation, Votre Majesté ? »

« Cesse donc de te moquer, » répond-il d’un sourire enjoué avant de vous aider à grimper dans la barge. Vous prenez place à côté d’un Dóri qui vous offre gentiment de partager sa couverture, et d’un coup de rame, vous quittez Laketown en espérant la revoir intacte un jour.

Mais……le Destin n’est pas toujours aussi clément que vous le souhaiteriez…

* * *

Vous êtes d’autant plus heureuse d’avoir pris de l’avance sur le Jour de Durin qu’il vous faut encore trois jours complets pour atteindre la face Ouest de la Montagne. Trois jours à traverser ce que Balin nomme ‘la Désolation de Smaug’, une étendue de terres autrefois cultivées et riches, fleuries et boisées, désormais poussiéreuses et stériles.

Vous évitez cependant les ruines de Dale, ce dont vous êtes assez reconnaissante. Vous aimeriez autant ne pas voir la destruction du dragon dans toute son horreur pendant au moins trois siècles encore…

La pente qui vous mène à la porte cachée est elle-même dissimulée derrière un pilier tombé ‘par accident’, et le soleil couchant du jour précédent celui de Durin nimbe la Montagne d’une lumière mélancolique qui sied bien à ce que semble ressentir Thorin à l’approche de son ancien foyer.

La Compagnie s’installe sur le pas de la Porte avec une soirée d’avance, mais les cœurs son lourds. Entre trépidation, peur et nostalgie, l’heure n’est pas aux blagues ni aux rires, et vous prenez le premier tour de garde avec une boule au ventre. Demain, vous dites-vous, vous rencontrerez l’une des créatures les plus dangereuses de tout l’Univers de Tolkien. Et ce n’est pas rien.

« Miss Bella, puis-je me joindre à toi ? » vous demande une voix discrète quelques dizaines de minutes après le début de votre veille. Vous hochez la tête, et Balin prend place sur le rocher à côté de vous, un soupir s’échappant de ses lèvres.

« Tu n’arrives pas à dormir ? » lui demandez-vous tandis que Bombur et Bifur semblent engagés dans un concours de ronflements juste derrière vous.

« Il est difficile de s’endormir lorsque l’on réfléchit trop, » vous répond le conseiller royal.

« Oui, je connais ça. » Vous faites une pause, et décidez d’aborder un sujet délicat, mais à propos duquel il est le seul à pouvoir vous conseiller. « Balin, Thorin et moi… »

« Bella, » vous interrompt-il, « cela fait plusieurs mois maintenant que je vous vois, tous les deux. » Il pose sa main sur la vôtre sur votre cuisse. « Tu es la seule, avec moi, oserai-je dire, qui es capable de le calmer, de lui faire voir raison, même quand il est trop têtu pour voir qu’il a tort. » Il sourit. « Je pense qu’il était logique que vous formiez des liens forts. Mais je ne peux pas te mentir : je ne pense pas que cela durera. Thorin est… » Il se tait, cherchant ses mots.

« Thorin est le futur Roi, je sais, » répondez-vous, « et je n’ai aucune intention de devenir sa reine, ou sa consort. Mon affection pour lui n’est pas basée sur son rang. »

« Et je ne l’ai jamais cru. » En voyant un de vos sourcils se soulever, il pouffe d’un rire silencieux. « D’accord, je ne l’ai pas cru longtemps, » précise-t-il. « La vérité, Bella, c’est que j’ai peur que Thorin ne…change, lorsque nous aurons repris la Montagne. Car nous allons la reprendre. Avec quelqu’un comme toi pour nous aider, cela ne fait aucun doute. » Vous souriez en guise de gratitude. « Mais cet endroit est maudit…et Thorin…sa lignée… »

« La maladie du dragon, je sais, Balin. » Vous serrez sa main dans la vôtre. « Je connais la légende. Thrór était atteint, lui aussi. Et après tant d’années à être couvé par un véritable dragon, ce trésor sous nos pieds ne peut qu’être doublement maudit. J’ai peur, moi aussi, que Thorin ne soit atteint. Mais je suis prête à faire face à cette épreuve lorsque, non, _si_ elle vient. »

Vous vous taisez tous deux un moment, avant que Balin ne demande « Penses-tu que nous devrons l’arrêter ? Si cela va trop loin ? » Vous ne comprenez pas de suite, aussi s’explique-t-il. « Si Thorin se perd dans l’or, devrons-nous…le mettre hors d’état de nuire ? »

Vous lui serrez les doigts de nouveau. « Peut-être. Sans doute. Quelle est la pièce la plus confortable où nous pourrions le…laisser ? »

« La chambre royale, » répond-il sans hésitation. « Mais mon frère, et les princes, sans doute, ne serons pas ravis. »

« Laisse-les-moi. Si je peux éviter à Thorin de nuire à son peuple et de se nuire à lui-même, je me moque des conséquences sur ma propre sécurité. »

« Je n’en doute pas. Mais je serai à tes côtés. J’ai peut-être l’air vieux, mais je me débrouille quand il faut distribuer les baffes. »

Sur ces mots, vous riez un instant, et continuez votre vigie en silence, le sage Nain à vos côtés...

* * *

Le lendemain soir, le soleil disparait derrière les Monts Brumeux, et un rayon de lune illumine la serrure d’une porte cachée qui s’ouvre soudain sur les profondeurs d’une Montagne.

Un air putride s’échappe de l’endroit, renfermé depuis des siècles, et la Compagnie de Thorin inspecte l’obscurité, comme espérant entendre le souffle d’un dragon endormi.

Rien. Sans surprise.

« Devrions-nous attendre le matin ? » demande Kíli.

« Inutile, » répond son oncle qui, déjà, a une lueur de folie dans le regard. Vous croisez celui, déterminé, de Balin, qui comprend en même temps que vous que Thorin ne tiendra pas longtemps à telle proximité de l’or maudit. « Miss Bella, descendez, _maintenant_ , et ramenez-nous l’Arkenstone. »

« Mon oncle, » intervient Fíli, « ce n’est pas prudent, elle pourrait être blessée, ou- »

« Mademoiselle Baggins a signé un _contrat_ , neveu. Elle s’est engagée à retrouver la Pierre du Roi, en connaissance de cause. »

Vous le fusillez du regard, sans égard pour son soudain regain de caractère de cochon. « Et Mademoiselle Baggins peut parler pour elle-même, Thorin Oakenshield. Ou avez-vous perdu vos manières dans la forêt ? » Lui rappeler vos moments de complicité ne semble pas le calmer, et vous vous tournez vers les autres. « Ne me suivez pas. Le plan de Gandalf se base entièrement sur le fait que Smaug ne connaisse pas l’odeur des Hobbits. Je serai prudente, je vous le promets. »

Après un autre regard entendu vers Balin, vous prenez une grande inspiration, et avant de pénétrer dans la Montagne, vous priez les Valar que Smaug n’ait pas trop envie de croquer de la demoiselle…


	21. Un dragon sur son trésor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Merci à ceux qui passent par ici et me laissent de gentils kudos! Cela me fait plaisir d'être lue et (un peu) appréciée. ;)

  1. ****Un dragon sur son trésor****

* * *




La Montagne sent le renfermé. C’est la première chose qui vous vient à l’esprit lorsque vous laissez vos compagnons derrière vous pour pénétrer dans le royaume perdu d’Erebor. Ça sent le renfermé, l’humidité, la moisissure………et la mort.

« Eh ben, j’espère que cette fichue Montagne a des fenêtres, sinon ça va être compliqué d’aérer l’endroit… » marmonnez-vous tout en avançant à tâtons.

Plus vous vous éloignez de l’entrée cachée, plus l’obscurité prend le pas, mais l’étonnante luminescence des murs vous permet tout de même d’y voir relativement mieux que si vous étiez complètement enterrée vivante. Quelle pensée agréable, dites donc.

Une lueur mordorée sur votre droite vous donne une idée relative de l’emplacement du trésor. Vous hésitez. Devriez-vous suivre ce chemin et immédiatement vous confronter à Smaug, ou prendre le risque de vous perdre dans les méandres d’Erebor pour faire du ‘repérage’ ?

Si seulement vous aviez un moyen de retrouver votre chemin sans crainte… Comme un fil d’Ariane, en somme.

Vous avisez le manteau que Bard vous a offert. Très épais, il vous protège certes du froid des plaines à tous vents au-dehors, mais ici, sous terre, vous pensez ne pas réellement risquer de mourir de froid…

« Désolée, Bard. C’est pour la bonne cause… » Vous déchirer soigneusement un poignet du manteau, attrapez un fil et le décousez tout aussi soigneusement. En formant ainsi quelques carrés de tissu, vous vous fabriquez des repères bien utiles.

Vous calez le premier repère au milieu du chemin sous un caillou, et prenez le chemin de gauche, évitant de ce fait la salle du trésor et le dragon assis dessus.

* * *

Pendant des dizaines de minutes, peut-être une heure déjà, vous descendez dans les niveaux, tour à tour entrant dans des anciennes salles de garde, une laverie, une armurerie, un bureau, et même une magnifique salle à manger décorée avec un gout presque féminin. Vous ne savez malheureusement pas lire les runes naniques et n’arrivez donc pas à déchiffrer le nom de l’endroit par-dessus la porte en bois étonnamment bien conservé depuis les siècles de négligence.

Plus vous descendez, plus l’odeur de renfermé laisse la place à celle de la mort. De décomposition, de brulé, de chairs calcinées. Vous tombez sur votre premier cadavre dans une immense salle bloquée à un bout par une roche qui s’est sans doute détachée du flanc de la Montagne. Ce pauvre Nain, piégé à son triste sort, est accompagné d’une dizaine d’autres. L’état de leur squelette, toujours d’une pure couleur blanche, vous indique qu’ils sont morts de faim. Vous n’êtes pas certaine de préférer cette mort à celle, plus rapide, que leur aurait octroyée le feu du dragon.

Lorsque vous estimez en avoir assez vu – quoique, l’endroit est tellement immense que vous êtes persuadée pouvoir encore errer dans ces couloirs pendant des années sans avoir tout découvert – vous retracez votre chemin de pièces de tissu, consciencieusement, jusqu’à revenir à ce couloir obscur et cette fameuse fourche et cette fameuse lueur.

Impossible de repousser l’échéance maintenant. Votre visite de courtoisie à Erebor était bien sympathique – quoique – mais vous avez une mission, et cette mission, malheureusement, implique de vous retrouver nez-à-nez avec un dragon qui n’aura probablement pas la voix de Benedict Cumberbatch.

« Oh, arrête donc d’être aussi lâche ! » vous enguirlandez-vous. « Tu as combattu des Orcs et tu supportes une bande de Nains depuis plusieurs mois. Un dragon, c’est rien à côté ! »

Vous vous donnez une petite gifle d’encouragement, et vous engagez dans ce tunnel qui se nimbe lentement mais sûrement de lumière dorée. D’or, en somme.

* * *

Le hall dans lequel vous émergez est immense. Aussi grand qu’un village entier, selon vous. Vous en voyez difficilement l’autre bout, mais ce qui est certain, c’est que son sol est invisible, couvert sur plusieurs mètres de haut par une quantité incommensurable d’or et de gemmes en tout genre.

Le trésor de Thrór.

Vous vous retenez de siffler d’admiration. L’Anneau, dans votre poche, pulse d’excitation, et vous vous donnez une tape sur la cuisse comme pour le faire taire.

Au milieu de la pièce, ostensiblement couché sur le dos comme un chat au soleil, ronflant – ou ronronnant, qui sait ? – de plaisir, se trouve un dragon.

Smaug le Magnifique n’a pas volé son surnom. Sa cuirasse est en effet sertie de pierres précieuses qui reflètent la lueur dorée des pièces d’or, sa gorge émet une luminosité qui ne peut être que les prémices d’une flamme, et il est d’une taille impressionnante. Tellement impressionnante qu’on se demanderait presque comment il a pu entrer dans la montagne.

Vous avisez les marches devant vous, censées descendre dans la salle du trésor. Vous ne doutez pas que, du temps du grand-père de Thorin, chaque pièce et chaque gemme était empilée et rangée soigneusement, avec une maniaquerie extrême. Mais aujourd’hui, si vous suivez l’escalier sur lequel vous êtes engagée, vous ne pourrez que glisser sur une pile de pièces d’or, et finir engloutie dans la gorge d’un dragon. Endormi ou pas, d’ailleurs, vu qu’il semble dormir la bouche ouverte.

Un vrai mâle, en somme.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, vous avisez une mince corniche le long du mur à votre gauche, assez large que pour qu’un Nain s’y faufile pour allumer les nombreuses lanternes fixées à intervalle régulier. Un petit saut contrôlé devrait vous permettre de l’atteindre sans problème.

C’est sans compter sur vos gros pieds de Hobbit.

Vous glissez, et tombez. En plein dans le tas d’or.

Et Smaug…se réveille en sursaut.

* * *

Sur le coup, vous n’avez ni le temps de vous cacher, ni d’enfiler l’Anneau pour vous dérober au regard mordoré de l’immense lézard.

D’un roulement fluide presque félin, il se retourne sur le ventre, et renifle bruyamment, son regard vous trouvant immédiatement ; ses pupilles deviennent alors des fentes reptiliennes peu avenantes.

« Tiens tiens, » susurre-t-il d’une voix mélodieuse, mais sifflante. Cela vous rappellerait presque Kaa, tiens. « Qu’avons-nous là ? Un voleur ? »

Rien ne sert de vous cacher, désormais. Vous vous avancer un peu – pas trop, il ne faut pas pousser – et risquez de le saluer de la tête. « Bien le bonjour, vénérable dragon. Vous semblez me prendre pour une voleuse, que je ne suis pas. »

Smaug se redresse un peu, et vous vous forcez à ne pas bouger, bien qu’il vous terrifie. « Ah non ? Alors que faites-vous ici, petite chose ? Et qu’êtes-vous, d’ailleurs ? Je n’ai jamais senti votre odeur auparavant… » Il renifle encore et encore, mais ne semble pas placer votre odeur. Tant mieux. A force de voyager avec des Nains, vous aviez peur de sentir comme eux…

« Je suis… » Aïe. Que faire ? Imiter Bilbo ? Condamner le Lac et ses habitants ? « Je ne suis pas une voleuse. Je me suis perdue dans l’immensité de la Montagne. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous réveiller, ô grand dragon. » Rien de tout cela n’était réellement un mensonge. Après tout, on ne peut pas voler quelque chose qui l’a déjà été…

Il s’étire, montrant toute l’étendue de sa taille. Il essaie de vous faire peur, vous le savez, mais une partie de vous ne peut s’empêcher de plutôt l’admirer… « Eh bien, petite chose, je suis assez content d’avoir de la compagnie. Discutons un peu, avant que je ne te dévore. » Il découvre ses crocs, et vous les fixez d’un regard entendu.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de vous caler, grand dragon, car il est évident que je ne serais qu’une maigre bouchée pour une bouche si énorme. »

« Tu me flattes, mais cela ne te sauveras pas. Quel est ton nom, voleuse dans les ombres ? »

« Je me nomme Bella. Je viens d’une contrée verdoyante où il fait bon vivre sous la colline. »

« Sous la colline, vraiment ? » Il vous fixe d’un œil intéressé. « Raconte-m’en plus. »

« Pour arriver jusqu’à vous, et jusqu’à votre majestueuse demeure, j’ai dû traverser des plaines arides ; combattre des Trolls ; vaincre des Gobelins ; voler, grimper, marcher, ruser. J’ai dû me dérober au regard des Elfes, et à celui des Orcs. »

« En voilà une belle histoire ! Peut-être pas voleuse, après tout, mais conteuse, certainement ! » Il baille alors, et roule de nouveau sur son dos. « Continue, petite chose. Qu’es-tu venue faire ici ? »

« J’avais ouï parler d’une Montagne qui appartenait à un dragon renommé. Un dragon assis sur un trésor à nul autre pareil. Je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux, car les dragons sont des créatures inconnues à ceux de mon peuple. Des fables, rien de plus. »

Il rouvre un œil fier, sa pupille se rétractant de nouveau. « Des fables ? Dis-moi, conteuse, trouves-tu que je ressemble à une fable ? »

« Assurément pas, ô majestueux dragon. Me ferez-vous l’honneur de me donner votre nom ? Afin que je puisse chanter vos louanges, si d’aventure vous décidiez de me laisser partir ? »

« Je me nomme Smaug. Dans ma langue, cela a une signification que je ne te donnerai pas. Quant à te laisser partir, petite chose, je suis tenté, car tu parles bien, pour une créature si vilaine. » Il s’étire de nouveau, et une clarté presqu’aveuglante vous brille au visage un instant. Un reflet d’un blanc pur. Vous recherchez sa source du regard, et la trouvez : une pierre blanche – et pourtant pas – qui est nichée dans le creux de sa patte avant.

« Ô Smaug le Stupéfiant, qu’est-ce donc que ce joyau que je vois près de vous ? Est-ce un œuf ? » _Fais l’idiote, fais l’idiote_ , vous répétez-vous comme une litanie.

Le dragon baisse le regard vers l’Arkenstone – car il ne peut que s’agir du Joyau du Roi – avant de se relever d’un coup, envoyant valser dans le même temps la fameuse gemme, mais en vous faisant reculer également d’un pas. « Alors, serais-tu une voleuse, après tout ? Ne sais-tu pas ce qu’est ce caillou ? Qui t’a envoyée, voleuse ? Viens-tu me retirer mon bien ? »

« Non, Ô Smaug, jamais ! Une telle beauté ne peut qu’appartenir à un être aussi magnifique que vous ! Je m’enquérais simplement- »

« De si grands mots pour une si petite chose… » Il étend le cou vers vous, et vous vous forcez une fois encore à ne pas reculer. « Je sens quelque chose de malhonnête chez toi. Tu ne me dis pas tout… » Il vous renifle ostensiblement une fois encore. Vous savez ce qu’il sent. Non pas vos mensonges, mais l’Anneau.

« Tout le monde a ses secrets, grand dragon. Aucun des miens ne peut vous nuire. » Mensonge éhonté, évidemment.

Smaug relève soudain la tête, ses pupilles aussi minces que des aiguilles, et il ouvre grand la bouche, au fond de laquelle brille dangereusement une flamme. Par prudence, vous plonger la main dans votre poche et préparez l’Anneau. On ne sait jamais. « Tes vêtements. On dirait les atours de ces imbéciles d’Hommes du Lac ! Ce sont eux qui t’ont envoyée ici pour me voler l’Arkenstone, avoue, voleuse ! Ces saletés d’humains ! Mais tu as échoué, car jamais tu ne l’auras, et jamais, jamais ces Hommes de malheur n’auront mon trésor ! »

Et comme de bien entendu, Smaug se tend comme un arc, prêt à vous incinérer sur place. En prenant une grande inspiration, vous enfilez l’Anneau et profitez de la surprise du grand lézard pour sauter à bas du tas d’or le plus proche, courant aussi vite que vos larges pieds et courtes jambes vous le permettent.

Le dragon, lui, vous suit, chauffant presqu’à blanc l’or sur lequel il a dormi pendant si longtemps, jurant dans sa langue sifflante et vous insultant dans la langue commune. Il est vraiment enragé. Et tout cela, à cause d’un pantalon et d’une chemise. Non mais vraiment…

« Je vais te dévorer, sale petite voleuse ! Tu ne pourras pas te cacher longtemps ! Et quand j’en aurai fini avec toi, j’irai m’occuper des Hommes du Lac ! »

Un poids se dépose sur votre poitrine, mais il n’a rien à voir avec l’Anneau et son pouvoir maléfique, et tout à voir avec la culpabilité que vous ressentez présentement.

Seulement, il y a plus urgent que la sécurité du peuple du Lac.

* * *

Vous courez comme une dératée sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, dévalant des piles d’or jusqu’à atteindre le fond de la salle et une petite porte bien trop étroite que pour que le dragon y passe le museau. Pour faire bonne mesure, vous attrapez un gros rubis et le balancez plus loin, envoyant Smaug sur une fausse piste tandis que vous vous engouffrez dans le couloir qui est encore plus putride que plus haut dans les niveaux.

Vous ne laissez rien à la chance et continuez de courir, l’Anneau au doigt, des rugissements de dragon comme seule indication qu’il faut en effet continuer de fuir, jusqu’à ce que vous atteigniez le hall principal de la Montagne.

Un hall monumental dans lequel ont dû se trouver des dizaines, voire des centaines de statues désormais détruites. La porte est béante, la forme d’un corps reptilien ayant déchiré la pierre. Un tremblement terrible résonne derrière vous, et vous comprenez que Smaug, pour se venger de vos alliés présumés, va emprunter la grande porte.

Vous n’avez que le temps de vous cacher derrière un escalier encore debout qu’il émerge d’un couloir assez large pour lui, fumant de rage, ses yeux brillant de folie meurtrière.

« Ils vont voir, ces saletés, ces ignobles bestioles inutiles, ils vont voir ! Et que leur voleuse soit maudite et pourrisse dans ces mines ! »

Vous le regardez partir, le cœur lourd tandis qu’il s’envole détruire la pauvre Ville du Lac, et vous retournez vers la Montagne désormais vide et silencieuse…

Vous auriez presque envie de partir en courant, vous aussi, tellement l’endroit vous terrifie.

Même plus que son précédent locataire…


	22. Les Nains d'Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bonne année à tous et à toutes!  
> J'ai fait tout mon possible pour que la fin de cette fic vous parvienne en ce début d'année. Il faut savoir que je travaille dessus depuis 2015, donc il faut vraiment que je la termine. Cinq ans, c'est beaucoup trop. XD

  1. ****Les Nains d’Erebor****

* * *




La Compagnie n’a apparemment pas attendu de voir Smaug fondre sur Laketown pour s’engouffrer dans la Montagne, refermant la porte derrière eux sous les ordres de Thorin.

Vous n’êtes donc pas réellement surprise de les voir tous rassemblés à l’entrée de la salle du trésor, le Roi en Exil debout sur un tas d’or, une lueur affreusement maladive dans ses beaux yeux bleus tandis que les autres admirent la beauté de l’endroit. Après tout, à part Thorin et Balin, aucun d’entre eux n’a jamais vu Erebor.

« Miss Bella ! » Le nom se répercute sur les murs et dans la bouche de plusieurs de vos amis, jusqu’à ce qu’une espèce de haie d’honneur se forme et que chacun, de Bifur à Dóri en passant par Fíli, Kíli et Óin, ne vous fasse une tape sur l’épaule.

Vous rejoignez Thorin sur son or, et vous retournez une seconde pour échanger un regard entendu et inquiet avec Balin qui acquiesce tristement. « Thanu men, » le saluez-vous, utilisant les mots de la langue des Nains. Ces mots que Kíli vous a enseignés quelque part dans la forêt en vous expliquant que vous ne pourriez les prononcer que lorsque la Montagne aurait été reprise.

Un instant, le regard bleu de Thorin se nimbe d’émotion, et il fait un geste vers vous, comme s’il avait voulu vous prendre le bras ou la main. Mais le moment est fini aussi vite qu’il est venu, et il siffle entre ses dents, presque violemment, « Où est-elle ? Où est l’Arkenstone ? »

Cette foutue pierre. Cette saleté de caillou. Vous pincez les lèvres. « Elle est quelque part dans cette pièce. Smaug la gardait près de lui, mais il l’a fait tomber lorsqu’il a essayé de m’attaquer. » La vérité, rien que la vérité. Contrairement à Bilbo dans le roman, vous n’avez pu mettre la main sur le joyau maudit. « Mais elle est ici, Thorin. Je l’ai vue de mes yeux. »

Il vous fixe d’un regard mauvais. « Vous l’avez prise. Vous me l’avez _volée_ ! » Ce vouvoiement soudain en surprend plus d’un, comme près de la porte dérobée, et vous voyez plusieurs de vos compagnons échanger des regards abasourdis tandis que leur chef vous empoigne le bras avant de se tourner vers Dwalin. « _Fouille-la_ ! Et si elle l’a prise, jette-la dans le donjon, qu’elle y _pourrisse_ ! »

Avant que Dwalin n’ait pu s’approcher – quoique qu’il n’ait pas l’air très enthousiaste à l’idée de vous traiter aussi brutalement que le souhaiterait son ami – vous vous dégagez de la poigne de fer de Thorin – vous aurez une ecchymose, vous en êtes persuadée – et vous redressez autant qu’il vous l’est possible. « Thorin Oakenshield, cessez donc d’être un tel _abruti_ ! » Votre voix, vos hurlements, plutôt, font écho dans l’immensité de la pièce, et Thorin trébuche en arrière, un râle maladif s’échappant de ses lèvres. « Je ne vous ai rien volé, _rien du tout_ ! Réveillez-vous, ce trésor ne vous fait pas que du bien ! »

« Hors de ma vue, » siffle-t-il après un temps. « _Hors de ma vue !_ » Il fait un geste comme pour vous balayer d’une gifle, mais vous rate, et vous le regardez d’un air mauvais lorsqu’il trébuche une fois encore, pathétique dans sa folie.

Vous lui tournez le dos, et les autres ont soit un regard horrifié fixé sur leur roi – ses neveux en font partie – soit un regard déterminé fixé sur vous – comme Balin et, étonnamment, son frère. « Je vais aller prendre l’air. M’assurer que Maitre Bard m’a écoutée et qu’il a pu vaincre le dragon. » Vous faites quelques pas et, lorsque vous êtes à hauteur de Balin, vous murmurez « Essaie de l’emmener dans la chambre royale de son plein gré. Je l’y rejoindrai plus tard. »

Il acquiesce, puis vous retient gentiment. « Attends. Comment trouveras-tu le chemin ? »

Vous souriez tristement. « Envoie-moi un guide. Un de ceux qui comprendront qu’il est nécessaire de protéger Thorin des démons de son grand-père. » Vous ajoutez avant de partir d’un pas décidé « Et surveille les princes. On ne sait jamais que la maladie du dragon les atteigne, eux aussi. »

* * *

L’air est froid lorsque vous sortez de la Montagne par la grande porte, et vous regrettez presqu’instantanément d’avoir décousu une partie de votre manteau pour ne pas vous perdre dans le royaume des Nains.

Vous soupirez et votre souffle s’envole en volutes de vapeur tandis que vous scrutez l’horizon. L’aube n’est pas loin, vous le voyez à la teinte rosée que prend le ciel au-dessus de votre tête, mais droit devant vous, il fait encore nuit noire.

Vous grimpez un escalier qui vous mène à un immense cor façonné dans la corne d’un animal sans doute mythique, et avisez l’Ouest, le cœur serré.

Au loin, là-bas, vous voyez le Lac bruler. Vous voyez la lueur orangée des flammes mordre la cité des Hommes. Mais aucun dragon.

« Bard, j’espère de tout cœur que vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demandé… »

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Bella, je suis sûr qu’il a tué la bête. Après tout, tu ne t’es encore jamais trompée sur ce qu’il fallait faire jusqu’ici… » Vous vous retournez d’un bon, surprise de voir Bofur, Bifur et Glóin vous rejoindre sur votre promontoire. C’est Bofur qui a parlé, les lèvres pincées alors que lui aussi observe les dégâts du dragon. « Je dois avouer que je me sens moi aussi un peu coupable de ce qui leur arrive. »

« Ce ne sont que des Hommes, Bofur. Eux se fichent bien de ce qui nous arrive à nous, » grommelle Glóin, et vous posez une main sur son épaule pour l’apaiser.

« N’oublie pas, mon cher Glóin, que les Hommes du Lac nous ont vu traverser leur pont et leur marché sans nous dénoncer, et que l’un d’entre eux nous a aidés sans connaitre notre histoire. » Vous essuyez les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur vos joues. « Les Hommes ne sont pas tous mauvais et faux. Tous comme les Nains ne sont pas tous bourrus et stupides, ou les Elfes beaux et sans reproches… »

Le Nain vous fixe d’un regard critique avant de soupirer. « Tu es bien trop sage à mon gout, gamine. » Puis votre petit groupe se tait, rendant un drôle d’hommage aux gens qui ont dû perdre la vie là-bas, sur le Lac.

* * *

Un temps plus tard, vous êtes rejoints par Fíli, l’air grave, qui attire votre attention en se raclant la gorge. « Miss Bella ? » Vous vous tournez vers lui, surprise de le voir si sérieux. « Balin m’a demandé de t’emmener à la chambre royale. Thorin y a été…installé… »

Glóin grogne de surprise, et Bofur et son cousin font les yeux ronds, vous obligeant à leur expliquer les choses. « Thorin est touché par la maladie du dragon, vous avez tous dû le remarquer. Il a changé en quelques instants seulement, depuis que la porte a été ouverte. » Vous n’attendez pas confirmation : vos compagnons sont assez malins que pour avoir vu le changement. « J’ai demandé à Balin de l’enfermer dans la chambre royale, le temps que je trouve comment le soigner et le sauver de lui-même. »

« Tu l’as fait enfermer comme un enfant qu’on punit ? » grogne Glóin, et vous avez l’impression qu’il souhaiterait plus que toute autre chose avoir sa hache bien-aimée à portée de main.

Vous levez les mains en guise d’apaisement. « Glóin, je suis bien incapable de vouloir du mal à Thorin, et je sais que tu le sais. Que vous le savez tous. J’ai confiance en lui. Je vais trouver comment l’atteindre, comment lui faire comprendre que cette…foutue pierre…le rend fou. »

Fíli soupire. « J’espère que tu y arriveras. Il est furieux, et Dwalin a dû à moitié l’assommer pour pouvoir fermer la porte sur lui… »

Vous écarquillez les yeux. « Dwalin ? Mais…il est le plus loyal d’entre nous ! »

« Et c’est pour cela qu’il s’est porté volontaire, quand il a vu ce que l’or faisait à mon oncle. Viens, ils nous attendent. »

Vous saluez les autres et, toujours choquée d’apprendre que le fier et fort lieutenant de Thorin est de votre côté, vous suivez le Prince avec un regard presqu’absent.

* * *

Vous êtes étonnée que Fíli connaisse aussi bien les couloirs d’Erebor alors qu’il n’y a jamais mis les pieds, mais il vous apprend assez vite que les runes sur les murs sont en fait des indications, presque comme des panneaux de direction. Il vous aide à reconnaitre la rune ‘R’, qui est la seule que vous retenez pour l’instant.

La chambre royale se trouve dans les niveaux supérieurs de la Montagne, là où l’air est plus pur – quoique toujours assez rance – et où les couloirs sont plus larges et plus largement décorés.

« Avant, Ma disait qu’il y avait des tapis au sol partout dans ces niveaux. Je suppose qu’ils ont dû moisir et pourrir, depuis le temps… » Vous acquiescez tristement, le suivant toujours, étonnée de ne voir aucun portrait dans ces corridors de roi.

Un instant plus tard, Fíli s’arrête dans un virage et pointe du doigt la porte devant laquelle se tiennent Balin, Dwalin et Óin, en pleine conversation chuchotée.

Le Prince s’éloigne, l’air toujours aussi grave, tandis que vous rejoignez vos trois compagnons. Óin vous tend immédiatement une poche en daim.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demandez-vous d’une petite voix.

« Des herbes calmantes, » répond le guérisseur. « Essaie de lui faire boire quelque chose avec une pincée de ces herbes, ça l’aidera à dormir. Et ça lui calmera peut-être aussi l’esprit. » Il fronce les sourcils. « Ça ne te ferait pas de mal non plus, d’ailleurs. Tu as l’air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des siècles. »

En effet, la Montagne, l’Anneau, le voyage ou peut-être un mélange de tout cela semble vous avoir fatiguée plus que de raison. Vous vous sentez affaiblie, mais l’adrénaline et le besoin intrinsèque de finir votre mission vous empêchent de vous plaindre.

Vous remerciez le vieux Nain, et vous tournez vers Balin en glissant la poche dans votre manteau. « Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« Que nous devrions vérifier l’état de la chambre royale en premier, dû à son rang. Que si la rumeur de notre victoire se répandait, il aurait besoin d’un endroit digne de lui pour recevoir les dignitaires en attendant que nous…réparions…la salle du trône. » Retrouvions l’Arkenstone est implicite dans ces mots, et vous le comprenez immédiatement.

Vous tournez votre regard vers Dwalin. « Fíli m’a dit que tu as dû le maitriser. »

« Il a assez vite compris qu’on voulait l’y enfermer. Il a arrêté de frapper contre la porte juste avant que tu n’arrives, » répond le grand guerrier sombrement. « Tu es certaine de pouvoir lui faire voir raison ? »

Vous soupirez et avisez la porte. « Je l’espère de tout cœur. Thorin est raisonnable, lorsque l’or ne l’aveugle pas… »

Balin fait un pas vers vous. « Bella… » Il hésite, regarde les deux autres, puis pince les lèvres. « N’hésite pas à faire jouer vos sentiments. Si tu arrives à réveiller Thorin de cette folie idiote, rappelle-lui que…rappelle-lui que tu l’apprécies. »

Vous pouffez d’un rire sans joie. « Quel euphémisme, Balin… Nul besoin de protéger ma réputation, car je suis persuadée que bien plus que deux ou trois de nos compagnons ont compris, depuis le temps, que j’étais tombée amoureuse de votre imbécile de roi. » Dwalin écarquille les yeux, mais ne semble pas surpris. « Le seul problème, c’est que je ne sois pas persuadée que l’amour puisse contrer le pouvoir de la pierre. » Vous grognez presque, et prenez une grande inspiration. « Dwalin, ouvre la porte, s’il-te-plait. Et referme-la derrière moi. »

Balin ouvre des yeux ronds et stoppe son frère un instant. « Tu veux que…nous te laissions seule avec lui ? Mais, Bella, dans l’état où il est, il pourrait très bien- »

« Essayer de me tuer ? Je prends le risque. » Vous serrez les dents. « Je compte sur le fait que ses sens soient un peu…confus. S’il essaie, je ne doute pas pouvoir l’arrêter. »

Vous faites signe à Dwalin, qui tourne une large clé dans la serrure avant de pousser le panneau de bois et d’ouvrir la porte de la chambre royale.

* * *

Il fait calme dans l’immense pièce. Trop calme à votre gout. Quelqu’un a allumé un feu et quelques bougies rescapées, et l’aube qui pointe doucement le bout de son nez colore le ciel que vous apercevez au-delà d’un balcon sculpté à même la Montagne. La chambre royale porte bien son nom, avec un énorme lit à baldaquins décoré richement, même si la literie est désormais terne et presque moisie. Une table en bois précieux trône au milieu de la pièce.

Il est certain que les chaises qui ont été jetées à travers la chambre l’ont été très récemment.

Le claquement de la porte dans votre dos, accompagné d’un grognement presque serpentin, vous donne raison.

Vous n’avez pas le temps de vous retourner que Thorin est déjà sur vous, vous attrapant violemment par le bras et vous poussant contre un mur en pierre froide, bloquant votre bras droit dans votre dos avec sa poigne de fer, et vous entravant avec un bras libre en travers de vos épaules.

Vu le poids d’un Nain en général et de celui-ci en particulier, il ne sert à rien de vous débattre : vous ne bougez pas d’un centimètre et n’inquiétez nullement le roi qui vous assassine du regard.

« Traitresse ! » vous assène-t-il durement. « Non seulement vous me volez l’Arkenstone, mais maintenant, mes hommes et mon trône ! » La lueur de folie dans son regard est flamboyante, consumant tout. « Mais vous n’aurez rien ! Je vous tuerai avant de céder à vos manigances ! »

Il n’essaie pas de vous étrangler, ce dont vous lui êtes quelque peu reconnaissante car cela vous permet de lui répondre d’une voix claire et, vous l’espérez, assurée. « Thorin, arrête ! Je ne t’ai rien volé ! Regarde-toi ! Tu n’es que l’ombre de toi-même ! »

Il grogne une fois encore, et cela vous rappelle Smaug et n’annonce rien de bon. « Qui vous a permis de telles familiarités avec moi, _voleuse_ ? » Oh oui, il parle comme le dragon, maintenant. Saleté de malédiction !

« C’est _toi_ , » sifflez-vous, « c’est toi, il n’y pas si longtemps. Tu as déjà oublié, Thorin, l’homme que tu étais avant que nous n’ouvrions cette fichue porte ? »

Un éclair de quelque chose passe dans son regard, mais est vite consumé par une nouvelle vague de folie meurtrière. D’un coup, il tourne sur ses talons et vous envoie valser dans la pièce, où vous vous cognez le dos contre la table en bois.

Thorin s’approche de vous en enjambées décidées, et cette fois, vous comprenez qu’il faut agir. Ses prochaines paroles vous le confirment. « Je vais vous tuer, sale créature de l’Enfer ! »

Il lève une main vers vous, mais vous n’êtes plus là. L’Anneau à votre doigt vous a dérobée à son regard, mais vous ne bougez pas d’un pouce, sachant pertinemment que tout son lui permettra de vous situer et de vous tuer pour de bon. Comme vous l’avez prévu, il est désorienté par votre soudaine disparition, et cherche frénétiquement autour de lui.

« Où est-elle ? Où est-elle, la traitresse, le suppôt de Morgoth ? Que je la tue, que je la brule ! »

Smaug. C’est Smaug, et pas Thorin que vous voyez dans les yeux de cet homme que vous êtes prête à aimer. Cela vous brise le cœur, mais vous donne également une détermination sans pareil : il faut que vous chassiez la malédiction hors de Thorin, mais comment ?

Votre respiration s’accélère, et il se retourne vers vous, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. « Elle est là… » Il siffle entre ses dents, mais vous êtes prête.

Lorsqu’il s’approche pour vous porter un coup, vous levez vos jambes, prenez appui sur la table, et le poussez de toutes vos forces, utilisant son propre élan contre lui.

Thorin vacille, puis tombe en arrière, un craquement sinistre résonnant à travers la pièce tandis qu’il se cogne la tête contre l’une des chaises.

Vous arrachez presque l’Anneau de votre doigt tant la terreur remplace la fureur dans votre sang en un souffle à peine.

* * *

« Thorin ! »Vous vous agenouillez à côté de lui. Il grommelle, la tête par terre, les yeux fermés, et vous voyez un fin filet de sang s’écouler du dessus de sa tête dans ses cheveux blonds-argentés, les souillant de rouge. « Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? »

C’est peut-être l’inquiétude dans votre voix qui lui fait ouvrir les yeux et croiser votre regard, mais aucune lueur de folie n’y est présente. A la place, vous ne voyez que le bleu glacier de celui qui a partagé vos aventures depuis des semaines, des mois, des années, en fait, en vérité.

« Thorin, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… »

« Bella, » croasse-t-il, « arrête. » Il tâtonne avec sa main pour éponger le sang, presque surpris d’en trouver sur ses doigts, mais il fait mine de s’asseoir quoi qu’il en soit, et vous hésitez à l’aider. Il le remarque, car il vous demande, « As-tu peur de moi ? »

Vous ne répondez pas, car non, vous n’avez pas peur de lui, mais de ce dragon qui se cache en lui, et qui pourrait revenir à n’importe quel moment…

Votre silence est une réponse assez claire pour lui, semble-t-il, car Thorin écarquille les yeux d’horreur. « Oh mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Bella, qu’est-ce que je t’ai fait ? » Il tend une main vers vous puis la reprend, presque dégouté, mais pas de vous, vous le comprenez assez vite. « En quelle créature de mort me suis-je transformé ? Qu’est-ce qui m’est arrivé ? »

« C’est l’or, la Montagne, » murmurez-vous. Vous prenez assez confiance que pour vous rapprocher de lui et poser une main sur son épaule. « La maladie du dragon. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Ses yeux bleus sont remplis de honte lorsqu’il les pose sur vous. « J’ai voulu te tuer, Bella. _Toi_. Comment veux-tu que je me sente ? »

Ses paroles vous vont droit au cœur comme une dague, et vous vous relevez d’un bond avant d’aller tambouriner à la porte. « Dwalin ! Ouvre, vite ! »

Le guerrier n’hésite pas une seconde, mais lorsqu’il entre dans la pièce armé de sa hache, vous lui faites signe que tout va bien, et son regard tombe sur son roi, sur le sang dans ses cheveux, et sur son regard bleu vide de folie. « Thorin ? »

« Il est blessé. Où est Óin ? »

« Je suis là, » répond le guérisseur en entrant sans cérémonie dans la pièce.

« Thorin », répète Dwalin, qui laisse tomber sa lourde hache sur le sol. « C’est toi ? »

Le roi acquiesce. « Pourras-tu me pardonner, mon ami ? »

Dwalin ne répond pas, mais s’approche de son seigneur avant de lui asséner un léger coup de tête. C’est toute la réponse qu’il leur faut.

Balin vous rejoint dans l’embrasure, et pose une main rassurante sur votre épaule. « Comment as-tu fait ? »

« Je l’ai blessé, » répondez-vous, honteuse.

« Les Nains ont la tête dure, » vous répond-il. « T’a-t-il…violentée ? » Vous secouez la tête, vos yeux s’emplissant de larmes alors que l’adrénaline quitte votre corps. « Tant mieux. »

« Balin, » appelle Thorin lorsque Óin a fini de lui soigner la tête, « nous devons parler. Toi, moi, Dwalin, les garçons, et…Bella ? » Son regard est inquisiteur mais aussi torturé lorsqu’il croise le vôtre.

Vous hésitez un moment de trop. Balin répond pour vous. « Miss Bella a sans doute besoin de se reposer. Óin, montre-lui sa chambre. Thorin, » ajoute-t-il d’un ton sévère, « laisse-la partir. Tu lui feras tes _excuses_ plus tard. »

La façon dont le vieux Nain vous protège vous va droit au cœur, mais vous n’êtes que soulagée lorsqu’Óin vous conduit hors de cette chambre royale, loin de ce qui vient de s’y passer et de Thorin et de son regard fou…


	23. Négociations avortées

  1. ****Négociations avortées****

* * *




La chambre dans laquelle on vous installe est presque aussi richement décorée que celle que vous venez de quitter, mais plus petite. Celle-ci, contrairement aux autres pièces de la Montagne, fait la part belle aux tons de bleu plutôt qu’au vert caractéristique.

Cependant, vous n’avez pas vraiment le temps ni l’intention de vous attarder sur la déco. Exténuée, non seulement par vos aventures mais aussi et surtout, peut-être, par votre altercation d’avec Thorin, vous vous affalez dans plus de considération sur le sac de couchage que l’un de vos compagnons a installé à distance confortable de la cheminée dans laquelle brule déjà un feu. Où les Nains ont trouvé assez de bois pour vous chauffer, vous n’en avez aucune idée.

Vous essayez de vous endormir, la fatigue prenant le pas, mais impossible : vos pensées vous minent et vous empêchent de sombrer. Alors, vous souvenant soudain des herbes que vous a confiées Óin, vous en prenez une pincée, et l’ajoutez à la gourde d’eau que l’on vous a apportée.

Il ne vous faut que quelques instants pour enfin partir dans les bras de Morphée…

* * *

Ce qui vous réveille n’est ni le chant des oiseaux ni un rayon de soleil invasif sur votre visage, mais plutôt la poigne de fer d’un Nain qui vous secoue sans ménagement, appelant votre nom emprunté avec urgence et, du moins c’est ce que vous pensez reconnaitre, à moitié endormie encore, avec inquiétude.

« Miss Bella, réveille-toi ! »

Vous marmonnez quelque chose, probablement le même ‘encore cinq minutes’ qui vous a valu bien des moqueries durant votre enfance, mais finissez tout de même par ouvrir un œil, puis deux.

C’est Nóri qui vous a réveillée. Le soleil est désormais haut dans le ciel, ce qui veut dire que vous n’avez pu vous reposer que quelques heures tout au plus. Vous êtes tentée d’en aviser votre ami, mais ses sourcils froncés et l’inquiétude désormais claire dans son regard vous en empêchent.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demandez-vous tout en vous étirant.

« On a besoin de toi. Óin voulait que je te laisse dormir encore, mais ça fait deux jours, maintenant… »

A ces mots, vous vous levez d’un bond – le vertige inhérent à un changement de position brusque vous brouille le regard un moment, mais vous l’ignorez subtilement – et ouvrez des yeux ronds. « Quoi ? Comment ça, deux jours ? Je n’ai pas dormi deux jours, quand même ?! »

Nóri sourit, peut-être rassuré que vous alliez finalement bien. « Ben, si… On s’est d’abord dit que c’était le contrecoup, tu sais, de…tout… » Il fait la moue. « Mais bon, là, c’est urgent. »

« Qu’est-ce qui est urgent ? » Votre cœur se serre, et vous envisagez le pire. « Est-ce que Thorin…a… Est-ce que la maladie est revenue ? »

Nóri lève les mains comme pour vous rassurer. « Oh, non, t’en fais pas, ça, c’est réglé. A chaque fois qu’il dit ou fait une bêtise, Dwalin lui donne un bon coup sur la tête et ça le calme. » Il pouffe de rire, mais s’arrête en voyant votre air déconfit. « Désolé. C’était pas une bonne blague. »

« Non, ça va, Nóri. Je suis contente qu’il aille mieux. » Et c’est vrai. Comment ne pourriez-vous pas l’être ? Mais votre estomac fait un bond désagréable tout de même, car pour en arriver là, vous avez dû blesser Thorin. Et lui a dû essayer de vous blesser vous…

Il est bien loin le royaume sylvestre.

« Alors, dis-moi, que se passe-t-il ? » lui redemandez-vous tout en arrangeant vos cheveux. Vous ne devez pas avoir bonne mine, mais impossible pour l’instant d’être vaniteuse : Nóri a parlé d’urgence.

« Ces saletés d’Elfe sont à la Porte. Thranduil a demandé à voir Thorin, et Balin m’a directement envoyé te chercher. Pour éviter…les problèmes. »

Vous soufflez de surprise. Soudainement, le poids sur vos épaules, placé là par culpabilité, s’est envolé. Thranduil. Cette rencontre avec Thorin allait mettre en place la Bataille des Cinq Armées, ou du moins, ralentir la possibilité d’une alliance fragile.

En jetant votre manteau désormais trop abimé sur une table basse, vous lissez les plis de votre chemisier, et grommelez « Dépêche-toi de m’y emmener, alors. Sinon, ces deux imbéciles vont se déclarer la guerre. »

Nóri ne se fait pas prier.

* * *

Vous n’avez aucune opportunité – ni volonté, à vrai dire – d’admirer ce que vos compagnons ont déjà pu réparer et aménager pendant votre sieste improvisée. Tout au plus remarquez-vous que des débris ont été déblayés un peu partout et que l’air est moins rance.

Nóri court presque à travers les niveaux et les couloirs jusqu’à ce que vous débouchiez dans la fameuse entrée de la Montagne Solitaire. Là aussi, les débris ont été déblayés, et si l’endroit n’est pas immaculé, il est propre et accueillant…relativement, du moins.

Là se tiennent tous vos compagnons sans exception. Bombur porte un semblant de toque sur la tête, ce qui vous fait penser qu’il était en train de cuisiner lorsque les Elfes sont arrivés. Des Elfes que vous pouvez voir stationnés devant l’immense Porte d’Erebor, exceptés deux mâles qui, perchés sur leurs fiers chevaux, se tiennent, altiers, devant Thorin.

Plusieurs de vos amis murmurent sur votre passage, vous sourient, parfois tristement, jusqu’à ce que vous atteigniez le Roi sous la Montagne. Vous évitez soigneusement son regard, souriez à Balin, et saluez les deux royaux Elfes de la tête.

« Votre Majesté, mon Prince, veuillez excuser mon retard. La Montagne est grande, et il est aisé de s’y perdre. »

Lorsque vous relevez les yeux, vous n’êtes pas déçue. Thranduil vous toise comme si vous étiez une bestiole à éliminer, et son fils Legolas ouvre de grands yeux surpris et assez confus.

Thorin, lui, se racle la gorge, visiblement gêné et agacé par la situation. « Miss Bella Baggins de la Comté, ma conseillère. » Vous saluez de nouveau de la tête, et Thranduil pouffe d’un rire moqueur et franchement cruel, même.

« Une Semi-Homme ? Est-elle réellement votre conseillère, Oakenshield, ou juste un jouet que vous avez promené avec vous depuis les Montagnes Bleues ? »

Sans le voir, vous devinez que Thorin s’est tendu comme un arc, et qu’il a probablement serré les poings.

D’un petit rire presque innocent, vous répondez au hautain roi « Conseillère, voleuse, sauveuse, vous pourriez me donner bien des noms, Votre Majesté. D’ailleurs, mes compliments pour votre royaume. Il est magnifique. Et je m’y connais en demeures souterraines. »

Vous laissez l’information computer dans l’esprit de l’Elfe. Lorsqu’il comprend enfin vos mots, ses lèvres se pincent, et le rouge lui monte aux joues. « Ainsi, c’est à cause de _vous_ que ces Nains ont pu s’évader de mes geôles ? »

« Grâce à moi, plutôt. Voyez-vous, nous avions un planning assez serré à respecter, et votre…invitation a bien failli nous faire échouer. » Vous souriez, et Legolas vous fusille du regard lorsqu’il comprend que c’est vous qu’il a tenté en vain de retrouver dans la forêt. « Maintenant que le conseil de Thorin Oakenshield, Roi sous la Montagne, est au complet, nous direz-vous donc pourquoi vous nous avez rendu visite ? Nous sommes en plein travaux, comme vous pouvez le constater. »

Thranduil devient carrément rouge tomate. De la fumée lui sortirait des oreilles que les choses ne seraient pas différentes. « Comment _osez-vous_ me parler de la sorte ? Vous n’êtes rien, Semi-Homme, _rien_ ! »

Balin se racle la gorge, une flamme protectrice dans le regard. « Miss Bella ne fait qu’énoncer les faits, Roi Thranduil. A vous d’énoncer les vôtres. »

C’est Legolas qui répond, la voix grave et les lèvres pincées, lui aussi. « Nous voulons récupérer les gemmes de notre peuple. Les gemmes de Lasgalen. »

« En échange de ? » demandez-vous innocemment.

« En échange de rien, » le prince vous répond-il. « Ces pierres nous appartiennent de droit. »

« Alors que font-elles ici ? » Votre ton ne laisse aucune place à la moquerie. Après tout, vous ne savez pas pourquoi les précieuses pierres de Thranduil ont été déposées dans le trésor de Thrór.

« Elles nous ont été dérobées, volées, » siffle le roi. Un instant, vous pensez voir la même lueur maligne et maladive dans son regard que dans celui de Thorin quelques jours auparavant.

« C’est faux ! » s’emporte d’ailleurs le Nain. De surprise, vous le regardez, fumant de colère, mais son regard n’exsudant aucune maladie. Juste le même bleu glacial que d’habitude.

« Votre Majesté, » les interrompez-vous alors. Thorin croise votre regard, et vous détournez rapidement le vôtre pour le reporter sur votre ‘invité’. « Nous n’avons pas encore eu le temps de trier le trésor de Thrór. Un dragon s’est roulé dedans pendant des siècles, voyez-vous, ce qui rend l’entreprise plutôt fastidieuse. Je vous propose ceci : lorsque nous retrouverons vos gemmes, si elles sont bien là et toujours en état, alors nous négocierons. Pour l’instant, vous êtes bien trop…investi dans la récupération de ces pierres. Cela pourrait engendrer une situation déraisonnable. »

Thranduil vous fusille toujours du regard, mais Balin, et même Legolas, remarquez-vous, eux, vous regardent de façon amusée.

Après un temps qui vous semble interminable, Thranduil détourne son cheval comme pour quitter l’endroit, et lance un venimeux « Je vous laissez une semaine. Après ça, Oakenshield, même les belles paroles de votre…animal de compagnie, ne vous sauveront pas. »

Et il quitte ainsi la Montagne, son armée le suivant dans une telle synchronisation que ça en deviendrait presque grotesque.

* * *

Pendant un moment, votre groupe reste silencieux, et puis, Fíli, qui s’était tenu près de son oncle, passe à côté de vous et vous tapote l’épaule avec un grand sourire. Son frère fait de même et, petit à petit, tous les Nains retournent à leurs occupations, quelles qu’elles soient.

Balin et Thorin, bien sûr, sont restés en arrière avec vous. Le premier sourit de toutes ses dents, et finit par pouffer de rire. « Alors ça ! Si je pensais qu’un jour j’allais voir une Hobbite moucher de la sorte le Roi de Greenwood ! »

Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de lui sourire en réponse. En effet, c’était plutôt hilarant, en y repensant, qu’un roi aussi puissant et faisant littéralement le double de votre taille ait pu ainsi perdre ses moyens devant vous.

Thorin, lui, soupire, avant de se tourner vers vous, ses yeux tristes, honteux, même. « Je peux te parler ? Seul à seule ? »

Vous hésitez un instant. Comment ne le pourriez-vous pas après ce qui s’est passé ? Vous vous sentez toujours aussi exténuée par les évènements récents, mais quelque chose dans son regard vous pousse à hocher la tête. « D’accord. Balin, peux-tu demander aux autres s’ils n’auraient pas trouvé de quoi me fabriquer un nouveau manteau ? Le mien est fichu. »

Le vieux Nain acquiesce, visiblement inquiet, mais vous laisse quitter la pièce avec son roi.

La tension dans vos deux corps pourrait être coupée en deux avec une épée…


	24. Compromis

  1. ****Compromis****

* * *




Thorin vous ramène à la chambre qui vous a été prêtée, et vous lui en êtes reconnaissante. La chambre royale vous sera encore source de trauma pendant un petit temps, vous en êtes certaine.

Le feu s’est éteint, mais les braises laissent la pièce garder un peu de chaleur bienvenue.

Cette fois, vous prenez le temps d’admirer l’endroit. Contrairement aux appartements royaux, cette chambre-ci ne possède pas de balcon, mais une ouverture de la taille d’un géant avec un garde-fou assez haut que pour empêcher l’occupant de tomber dans le vide. Des restes de rideaux pendent de chaque côté de cette ‘fenêtre’, tandis que le lit à baldaquins est sculpté de feuilles de chêne et d’animaux qui ressemblent à des loups, ou peut-être plutôt des renards.

Thorin examine l’endroit, lui aussi, et soupire, nostalgique. « C’était ma chambre, quand j’étais jeune prince. »

Vous écarquillez les yeux. Certes, les tons de bleu roi auraient pu vous mettre sur la piste, mais vous n’auriez jamais pu deviner que vous aviez dormi dans la chambre d’enfant de votre compagnon. « Pourquoi as-tu voulu que je dorme ici ? »

« Je pensais que tu aimerais, » répond-il simplement.

Il se tourne lentement vers vous, ses yeux bleus toujours tristes, toujours honteux. Vous prenez une grande inspiration. « As-tu décidé cela avant ou après avoir passé la Porte ? »

Il pouffe d’un rire sombre, et lève les bras pour se tirer les cheveux tandis qu’il répond. « Avant. Bien avant. Mais Bella, ce que j’ai fait- »

« Je n’ai pas fait mieux, » l’interrompez-vous. « Pour que tu reprennes tes esprits, j’ai dû te blesser, tu te souviens ? »

« Bella, » ses yeux sont brulants sur vous, mais pas de désir, d’autre chose. Détermination. « J’ai voulu te tuer. Je le voulais plus que toute autre chose. Te tuer. Te rends-tu seulement compte ? » Il fait deux pas vers vous, puis s’arrête lorsque vous vous tendez sans le vouloir. « Et regarde : maintenant, tu as peur de moi. »

Vous secouez la tête, décidée. « Je n’ai pas peur de toi, Thorin. » Doucement, lentement, c’est vous qui approchez, jusqu’à être tout près, mais pas trop. « J’ai peur de ce dragon qui a pris possession de toi. J’ai peur qu’il revienne et te consume pour de bon. »

« Il est là, » il tapote sa tempe, une grimace de douleur sur son visage, « il est là, et toujours plus présent quand je pense à toi ou lorsque je te vois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Vous grimacez, vous aussi, et tapotez la poche de votre gilet. « Moi, je le sais. » Il ouvre de grands yeux. « L’Anneau. Celui que j’utilise pour devenir invisible. Ce qui m’a aidé à me dérober aux regards des Elfes. Et au tien, » ajoutez-vous, honteuse.

Thorin tend la main vers vous, et sans y penser, vous y déposez la vôtre. « Cet Anneau… A-t-il le même pouvoir maléfique que l’or de Smaug ? »

De Smaug, a-t-il dit. Pas de Thrór, pas le sien. Celui de Smaug. Vous acquiescez. « Plus ou moins. Smaug l’a senti sur moi, lui aussi. Ça lui a fait perdre la tête. Je suis plus ou moins immunisée, même si parfois…j’ai des pensées noires. »

« Tu devrais t’en débarrasser, » annonce-t-il immédiatement. « Si cela t’affecte, débarrasse-t’en. S’il-te-plait. » Ses yeux sont repentants, mais aussi suppliants.

Vous vous détachez de lui pour vous approcher de la ‘fenêtre’ et de l’air frais qu’elle vous procure.

* * *

Un moment passe, en silence. Dans votre dos, vous sentez Thorin vous observer, mais ne vous retournez pas pour voir l’expression sur son visage. Vous devinez un mélange de honte, toujours présente, et d’affection. Ou peut-être de tristesse.

« Penses-tu que je devrais rentrer chez moi ? » demandez-vous après un temps, d’une petite voix qui porte cependant jusqu’à lui.

« Veux-tu partir ? » Il s’est rapproché de vous, discret malgré le poids de ses bottes. Vous sentez presque son souffle sur votre nuque, et vous retournez vers lui, les yeux embués.

« Non, » soufflez-vous.

Thorin vous fixe avec tant d’affection dans son beau regard bleu que votre cœur s’emballe.

« Thorin… Pourquoi moi ? »

Il semble ne pas comprendre, ou ne pas avoir entendu, ou ne pas avoir prêté attention à vos mots, et puis, sa bouche frémit, comme s’il avait envie de sourire. « Parce que, Mademoiselle Baggins, vous me complétez. »

Encore un silence, lourd de conséquences, lourd de sous-entendus.

Avant même que vous n’ayez pensé à une réponse possible, Thorin vous prend délicatement le visage entre ses deux larges mains de Nain, et dépose un tendre baiser sur vos lèvres.

Comme la première fois, il vous faut un certain temps pour réagir, vous rendre compte de l’énormité de la chose, et puis, vous répondez à son baiser, vos mains hésitant entre se poser sur son torse puissant ou à partir explorer ses cheveux.

Le baiser, d’abord tendre, s’approfondit et gagne en passion, et Thorin vous pousse gentiment contre un mur pour pouvoir se fondre en vous et vous en lui. De la pointe de vos orteils jusqu’à celle de vos cheveux, vous n’êtes plus qu’une seule entité, goutant l’autre et l’apprenant. Vos cœurs s’emballent de concert, vos souffles se mêlent, vos murmures de passion de rencontrent et s’encouragent l’un l’autre, mais il vous faut bien vous séparer, au risque de perdre la raison…et connaissance.

Les yeux bleus de Thorin ont été dévorés par ses pupilles, et sont embrasés, de la même manière que les vôtres, vous en êtes persuadée.

Vous vous fixez comme cela un long moment, avant qu’il ne brise le silence en vous embrassant encore une fois et en annonçant, comme si cela était tout à fait normal, « Je t’aime, Bella Baggins. »

Et rien que ces mots vous font fondre en larmes…

* * *

Votre petite bulle vole en éclats avec une série de coups à la porte. Thorin vous libère de son étreinte – vous n’êtes pas sûre d’en être ravie – et demande de quoi il retourne à quiconque se trouve derrière le panneau de bois.

La voix de Kíli s’élève, mais il ne fait pas mine d’entrer, ce dont vous lui êtes reconnaissante, car les larmes que vous avez versées doivent vous avoir donné une mine affreuse. « Mon oncle, les gens de Laketown sont à notre porte. Et ils sont nombreux. »

Thorin se tourne vers vous, les sourcils froncés. « Que nous veulent-ils ? »

Kíli ne répond pas immédiatement. « Notre aide. »

Vous posez une main sur le bras de Thorin avant de répondre à son neveu. « Nous arrivons, Kíli. Fais-les entrer dans le hall. » Les pas du jeune prince ne tardent pas à s’éloigner dans le couloir, et vous fixez le Roi durement. « Thorin. Si Bard est parmi eux, s’il a vraiment tué le dragon, tu as une dette envers lui, envers les siens. Aide-les. »

Il soupire, pince les lèvres. « Je n’ai aucune envie de faire don de quoi que ce soit aux Hommes ou aux Elfes, Bella. »

« Je ne te demande pas de leur céder une part du trésor. Ces gens ont perdu leurs maisons, ceux qu’ils aimaient. Ils ont besoin d’un toit pour l’hiver. Tant que Dale n’est pas habitable, tu peux les recevoir ici. Et, qui sait, ils pourront sans doute nous aider à rendre la Montagne plus accueillante ? »

Un autre soupir. « Décidément, tu as toujours réponse à tout. » Il se penche, vous embrasse encore une fois. « Je m’en remets à ton jugement. _Encore_. » Il sourit, et vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de lui répondre de la même manière.

Décidément…

* * *

C’est presque main dans la main que vous apparaissez pour accueillir les survivants de Laketown – presque, parce qu’il ne faut quand même pas sombrer dans le sentimentalisme. Tous les Nains sont là, et Óin, flanqué de Dóri, est déjà en train de s’occuper des blessures – parfois superficielles parfois non – des réfugiés.

Balin et Fíli sont en grande discussion avec Bard, et vous accourez à sa rencontre, Thorin sur les talons. « Maitre Bard ! »

Il a du sang coagulé sur un côté du visage, et ses habits sont définitivement fichus – et brulés par endroits – mais il est en vie, et il pose sur vous un regard sévère. « Mademoiselle Bella. Comme vous pouvez le constater, votre…indiscrétion, nous a valu bien des malheurs. »

« Et j’en suis vraiment désolée, Maitre Bard, réellement. Mais dois-je comprendre que vous avez tué le dragon ? Que Smaug est tombé ? »

« Il l’est. Comme vous l’avez pressenti, la Flèche Noire a atteint son but, et j’ai repayé la dette de mon aïeul. »

Thorin se poste à côté de vous. « Et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants, » annonce-t-il. « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

L’Homme semble extrêmement surpris de son offre, tout comme Balin et Fíli, d’ailleurs, mais personne ne commente dans ce sens, sans doute pour éviter qu’il ne change d’avis. « Nous avons pu…sauvegarder certaines choses. Comme Miss Bella a eu la présence d’esprit de me faire comprendre que la destruction de notre ville était une possibilité, j’ai fait en sorte que les enfants soient emmenés sur la rive avec des provisions et de quoi survivre un certain temps. » Il fait un ample geste vers lesdits enfants qui, en effet, n’ont pas l’air d’avoir souffert autre chose qu’un immense choc. C’est un soulagement.

« De quoi parlons-nous exactement ? » demande Balin, toujours l’esprit pratique.

« Deux cochons, quatre chèvres, des couvertures, quelques poissons que nous avons pêché sur le chemin, et du bois sec. »

Le conseiller royal acquiesce. « Cela devrait suffire amplement, surtout si nous nous organisons bien. » Il fait signe à Thorin, qui hoche la tête, en pleine réflexion.

« Maitre Bard, Tueur de Dragon, » clame-t-il un moment plus tard, « votre peuple nous a aidés sans rien demander en retour. Il est normal que nous vous offrions l’hospitalité comme paiement. Vous pouvez rester ici tant que la ville de Dale n’est pas reconstruite. En échange, et pour que nos vies à tous soient le plus agréables possible, je vous demande de nous aider à rendre la Montagne plus habitable. »

L’archer semble réfléchir. « En quoi cela consisterait-il ? »

C’est vous qui prenez alors la parole. « il y a énormément de chambres, ici. Nous pouvons nous assurer que les enfants de Laketown puissent dormir au chaud et ailleurs que dans les niveaux inférieurs. Mais pour cela, il va falloir nettoyer les cheminées, déblayer le bois pourri, enlever les rideaux, les tapis, les literies moisis, et les remplacer. Faire des réserves d’eau potable et de nourriture, décider comment nous rationner, déblayer la roche qui est tombée, et… » vous vous raclez la gorge, « donner une sépulture aux nombres squelettes qui hantent Erebor. »

Bard vous fixe de ses yeux écarquillés. « Est-ce tout, Mademoiselle ? » il sourit, plus moqueur que gai, pourtant. « Vous en avez des demandes ! »

Vous croisez les bras sur votre poitrine, et relevez le menton. « Cela va sans dire que nous ferons tous notre part. Pas seulement vos concitoyens, mais mes compagnons et moi-même. Même Thorin va y mettre ses muscles. » Vous lancez un regard sans équivoque audit Roi, qui vous en renvoie un amusé.

Bard semble lui aussi assez enjoué par votre coup de sang. « Ah, eh bien, dans ce cas… » Il avance sa main vers vous d’abord, et vous la lui serrez avant qu’il ne la tende à Thorin qui fait de même. « Dans le cas où j’aurais besoin de votre aide à un moment…inopportun, où pourrai-je vous trouver ? » Il fait osciller son regard entre Thorin et vous.

Vous haussez les épaules, clairement plus amusée qu’au début de cette journée. « Probablement dans la chambre royale. »

Balin pouffe de rire, Fíli regarde ailleurs. Bard, lui, manque de s’étouffer. « Tous les deux ? »

Vous souriez en coin, et savez que Thorin en fait de même. « Maitre Bard, voyons, toute bonne conseillère royale se doit de rester _en permanence_ aux côtés de son roi… »

Ce coup-ci, Balin éclate d’un rire gras et contagieux, suivi par le futur roi de Dale et vous-même.


	25. L'heure est grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bonjour aux lecteurs isolés qui passeraient par ici. Ça y est, mon aventure de Virus L.I.V. se termine, j'ai décidé de poster la fin de cette fic d'un coup. Elle aura peut-être un peu plus de lectorat maintenant qu'elle est ficelée, mais j'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié cette façon de lire un peu particulière...  
> .  
> N'oubliez pas de vous tournez vers "Virus L.I.V.3 ou la mort des livres" de Christian Grenier qui m'a inspirée, et qui le fera encore! :D

  1. ****L’heure est grave****

* * *




Vous vous réveillez plus tard dans votre sac de couchage, dans la chambre de jeune homme de Thorin. Sauf que, cette fois, vous n’êtes pas seule. A côté de vous, le Roi d’Erebor sommeille encore, son visage tourné vers vous, la bouche entrouverte bien qu’il ne ronfle pas. De temps à autres, vous l’entendez murmurer en ce qui semble être du Khuzdûl.

C’est étrange. Vous avez dormi toute une nuit – et bien – après deux jours de repos forcé, et pourtant, vous vous sentez toujours aussi exténuée. Pour preuve, lorsque vous vous asseyez, un vertige puissant vous prend, accompagné d’une suée froide qui ne peut signifier qu’une chose : une chute de tension.

Vous froncez les sourcils, bataillant contre les taches noires qui apparaissent devant vos yeux. Pourquoi êtes-vous soudainement prise de malaises ? Auriez-vous contracté une maladie quelconque ? Cela ne se peut : après tout, vous n’êtes pas ‘vraiment’ là…

« Ah non, c’est pas le moment. Allez, on se réveille ! » Vous vous assénez une petite gifle, et quittez la chaleur de vos couvertures pour aller asperger votre visage d’eau froide.

Derrière vous, Thorin émerge lui aussi du sommeil. « Bella ? Tout va bien ? »

Vous vous retournez, et ne pouvez vous empêcher de sourire en le voyant là, les cheveux ébouriffés par le matin, les yeux encore à moitié endormis. Dans une chambre, seul avec vous.

C’est un miracle qu’aucun des Nains – ou des Hommes de Laketown, d’ailleurs – n’ait crié au scandale…

« Oui, ne t’en fais pas. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu es toute pâle… »

Vous souriez toujours. « Promis. »

Il acquiesce, et finit par sourire, lui aussi. C’est vrai que tout ça est fichtrement drôle : vous et Thorin Oakenshield, dormant dans les bras l’un de l’autre dans sa chambre de jeune Nain. Pour peu, vous en rougiriez…

* * *

Le son d’un cor vous fait tous deux sortir de vos pensées tendres, et Thorin se lève d’un bond pour vous rejoindre à la ‘fenêtre’. La chambre fait face au côté ouest de la Montagne, de sorte à ce que les ruines de Dale soient visibles.

Ce n’est pourtant pas la ville qui attire votre regard, mais une multitude de points noirs tachant l’horizon. Devant eux, une autre multitude d’autres points, dorés, ceux-là, rigides comme des statues. Les Elfes.

« Oh non… » murmurez-vous d’un ton grave. « Ce sont des Orcs… »

« _Quoi_ ? » Thorin se presse sur la rambarde, mais ne peut voir ce que vous devinez. « Je ne vois rien d’autre qu’une armée indéfinie… »

« Crois-moi, j’aimerais me tromper. Nous devons rejoindre les autres. Maintenant. » La finalité dans vos mots est palpable, et il acquiesce sans plus rien dire. Vous n’avez que le temps d’attraper votre ceinturon où pend toujours Sting, et vous sortez de votre nid douillet, toute envie de trainer au lit oubliée.

Les Nains ont tous entendu le cor, que Balin a identifié comme celui de Thranduil. Bard a été alerté, de sorte qu’une dizaine d’Hommes robustes vous rejoignent lorsque Thorin et vous arrivez. Les mines sont tendues, les airs graves. Personne n’a l’air de sous-estimer la situation. Vous en êtes ravie. Si l’on puit l’exprimer ainsi.

« Qu’est-ce que c’était ? » demande Dwalin immédiatement. « Kíli a parlé d’une armée dans les collines ! »

Thorin pince les lèvres. « Nous n’en sommes pas sûrs, mais il semblerait que les Orcs nous aient finalement rattrapés… Et qu’ils ne soient pas venus seuls… »

Le seul souvenir de votre rencontre avec un Warg – bien que ce passage ait été ‘rebooté’ – vous fait frémir.

Le regard de Bard s’assombrit tandis que deux de ses hommes se serrent les épaules comme pour se donner du courage. « Vous étiez poursuivis par des Orcs ?! »

« Nous les avons perdus dans les Monts Brumeux, » lui répondez-vous. « Ils attendaient patiemment de pouvoir nous piéger dans notre Montagne… » Vous vous détachez du groupe, avançant vers la Porte. « Ils doivent être bien surpris d’avoir des Elfes sur leur chemin… »

Bard grommelle, d’inquiétude ou d’autre chose. « Comment convaincre les Elfes de se battre avec nous, maintenant que vous vous êtes mis Thranduil à dos ? » Il fusille du regard Thorin, qui lui rend le même regard assassin.

Balin lève les mains en guise d’apaisement. « Thranduil sait qu’il n’est pas bon de refuser une alliance en cas de danger. Du moins, je l’espère. »

« Je vais y aller. » Tous les regards se tournent vers vous, et Dwalin ouvre des yeux ronds. « J’irai voir le roi Elfe pour lui faire entendre raison. Si quelqu’un d’autres y va, il se braquera. » Vous fixez intensément Thorin du regard. « Tu sais que j’ai raison. »

« Oui, je le sais, » grogne-t-il tout en vous rejoignant en deux enjambées, « mais je ne fais pas confiance à cette saleté. Il est capable de te prendre en otage pour ces fichues gemmes. »

« J’irai donc avec elle, » répond Bard, calme malgré la situation. « Je ferai en sorte que nous revenions, tous les deux. »

« En attendant, » vous attendez que Thorin vous regarde une fois de plus, après avoir signifié sa gratitude à l’Homme, « envoie un corbeau à ton cousin Dáin dans les Monts de Fer. Ne me demande pas comment je connais son existence, » rajoutez-vous, la question visible dans ses yeux, « _fais-le_. J’ai le sentiment que nous aurons besoin de renforts. »

Il acquiesce, puis se tourne vers son neveu et héritier. « _Fíli !_ » hurle-t-il, « viens avec moi ! » Il vous lance un dernier regard lourd de sens, comme s’il vous empêchait de ne pas revenir, et s’en va d’un pas décidé.

Vous soupirez, et avisez Balin et son frère. « Trouvez-nous des armes, les garçons. Je reviens vite. » Et vous attrapez le doublet de Bard pour le tirer derrière vous. Direction : le camp des Elfes.

* * *

L’armée elfique est disciplinée, sans aucun doute possible. Même trop, à votre humble avis. Ses soldats se meuvent de façon presque robotique, même si personne ici ne sait ce qu’est un robot.

Bard vous suit, la main sur le pommeau de son épée, les yeux fixés sur la colline et l’armée de points noirs. Certains ont l’air plus grands que d’autres, et vous ravalez vos inquiétudes en comprenant que les Orcs ont emmené avec eux des Gobelins, et des Trolls.

Finalement, au milieu des rangs d’oignon d’armée dorée, vous trouvez une tente, et à l’entrée de celle-ci, un prince au regard sévère. « Mademoiselle Baggins. Maitre Bard. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites-là ? »

« Legolas… Je veux dire, Votre Altesse, » ajoutez-vous quand vous vous souvenez qu’il n’est pas votre ami…loin de là, « nous venons voir votre père. »

« Mon père est occupé. Il a reçu la visite d’un vieil ami qui lui a apporté des nouvelles…étonnantes. » Il vous fixe de ses yeux bleus, comme s’il essayait de vous faire passer un message.

Il ignore que vous savez pertinemment de qui il s’agit.

« Gandalf ! » appelez-vous donc, à la grande surprise du prince et de l’archer. « Gandalf, c’est Bella ! »

« _Bella ?!_ » La voix tonitruante du magicien émerge de la tente, bientôt suivie de son corps et de son chapeau pointu. Il a toujours la même tête, mais plus le même bâton, et quelques coupures et bleus ornent son visage. « Ma chère, mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Quoi en effet, » ajoute la voix altière de Thranduil qui vous rejoint, drapé de sa plus belle et ostentatoire robe d’apparat. Fashion drama queen.

« Gandalf, les gens de Laketown ont trouvé refuge dans la Montagne, nous les aidons. » Le magicien ouvre rond son regard tempête. « Voici Bard, l’archer qui a tué Smaug. Bard, voici Mithrandir, comme l’appellent les vôtres. »

Thranduil n’a visiblement que faire des civilités. « Jeune dame, après l’affront que vous m’avez fait il y a peu, j’ose espérer que vous avez une bonne raison de vous trouver sur le pas de ma porte… »

Vous levez les yeux au ciel. « Vous n’avez pas de porte à votre tente, _Votre Majesté…_ » Gandalf esquisse un sourire amusé. « Et la raison de ma venue se trouve sur cette colline, » ajoutez-vous en pointant du doigt derrière vous. « Il semblerait que les armées du Mordor aient décidé de nous rendre visite. »

« Le _Mordor_ ? » Thranduil répond-il, moqueur. « Que connaissez-vous du Mordor, idiote ? Ces Orcs viennent de Dol Guldur, le magicien vient de me l’apprendre ! »

« Et avant la forteresse maudite, d’où pensez-vous qu’ils venaient ? » Cette fois, Gandalf tourne vers vous une expression dure, curieuse mais aussi pleine de doutes. Peu importe : ce n’est pas la première fois du voyage, même s’il ne s’en souvient pas. « Roi Thranduil, il est inutile de s’accrocher aux disputes futiles d’entre monarques quand une telle menace vient nous narguer. Il faut que nous unissions nos forces. »

« Bella, ma chère petite, comment en savez-vous autant sur ce qui se passe ici ? » demande enfin le magicien, et les trois autres hommes ont l’air d’être d’accord avec lui.

« Je suis bonne observatrice, et je lis beaucoup, » est votre seule justification. Ça n’est pas vraiment faux, dans un cas comme dans l’autre. « Gandalf, le fait est que…savez-vous qui est à la tête de ces Orcs ? »

« Je le sais, oui. » Il parait dubitatif. Aurait-il deviné que vous connaissiez déjà la réponse ? « Bolg, le fils d’Azog le Profanateur. »

Vous n’esquissez aucun air de surprise. Au contraire de Thranduil. « _Encore ?_ Cette créature ne comprendra-t-elle donc jamais ? »

« Pas tant qu’il n’aura pas vengé son père, je le crains. »

« Azog a été tué par Thorin… » murmurez-vous. Puis, vous relevez une fois encore les yeux vers le roi Elfe. « J’ai conseillé au Roi sous la Montagne d’envoyer un message aux Monts de Fer pour qu’ils nous envoient des renforts. Accepterez-vous de faire alliance avec nos deux peuples pour vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes le rejeton d’Azog ? »

Legolas pouffe d’un petit rire qui attire les regards de tous. « Mademoiselle Baggins, je dois bien dire que nous n’avons jamais rencontré de Hobbite telle que vous… »

« Vous n’avez pas connu ma mère, » lâchez-vous avant que Gandalf ne tape gentiment son nouveau bâton contre la terre durcie par l’hiver.

« Ma chère Bella, vous avez décidément bien changé depuis le début de notre aventure. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois m’en réjouir. Amenez-moi à Thorin. Thranduil, elle a raison : quelle que soit la raison de votre querelle avec les Nains, oubliez-la le temps de défendre vos hommes et ces terres. »

Vous souriez, heureuse qu’il soit de votre côté, et Bard et vous le guidez hors du camp elfique, laissant de planton deux Elfes bien surpris…

* * *

Le retour de l’Istár provoque chez vos compagnons un raz-de-marée de questions, d’acclamations de joie ou de colère suivant la personne. Óri veut tout savoir ; Dwalin menace de lui casser le nez ; et Bifur finit même par l’enlacer, au grand dam de Gandalf.

« Heureux de tous vous retrouver en un seul morceau. » Il avise Thorin qui revient, Fíli sur les talons, et qui vient se planter directement à côté de vous. Ses yeux gris se plissent. « Je dois avouer être extrêmement surpris de vous voir en aussi bonne santé, Thorin. J’aurais cru que- »

« La maladie de mon grand-père ne m’a pas épargné, » l’interrompt le roi, « mais heureusement pour moi, Bella était là. Elle a fait en sorte que ma folie ne dure pas. » Il vous lance un sourire auquel vous répondez, toujours sous l’œil critique du magicien. « Nous n’avons pas trouvé l’Arkenstone, mais quand bien même, une gemme couvée par un dragon aussi longtemps ne pourra que nous attirer des problèmes. Entre-temps, comme vous pouvez le constater, en votre absence, nous avons commencé à rénover la Montagne avec l’aide des gens du Lac. »

« Je le vois, oui. Thorin, que vous est-il arrivé ? Depuis que je vous ai quittés ? » C’est étonnant, mais vous avez l’impression qu’il a peur. De quoi ? Des changements que vous avez réussi à opérer ?

« Gandalf, » le coupez-vous donc, « je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment. »

Il bat donc en retraite. « Non, vous avez raison, Bella. Les Orcs sont à vos portes, Thorin. Bolg les guide. »

Les traits du Nain se ferment, Balin soupire, et Dwalin serre les poings si fort que vous entendez le cuir de ses brassières se tendre.

« Thranduil vous aidera. Mais il faudra ruser. »

« Thorin, quelle est la position la plus stratégique à protéger à Erebor ? »

« Ravenhill, » répond Dwalin, et Thorin acquiesce. « La colline où se trouvait la tour de guet. »

« Alors il faut qu’une portion de nos soldats – ou du moins de ceux qui acceptent de se battre – s’y rende maintenant. Pour s’assurer que… » Vous hésitez, le souvenir de trois morts violentes à l’esprit. « Pour s’assurer que l’ennemi ne s’y cache pas. »

« Dwalin, » Thorin annonce-t-il immédiatement, « choisis une cinquantaine d’Hommes parmi ceux de Bard qui voudront t’accompagner. Prends trois des nôtres. Pas mes neveux, » ajoute-t-il avant de tourner son regard vers lesdits neveux. « Vous restez avec moi. »

Kíli acquiesce. « Toujours, mon oncle. »

« Bella, vous viendrez avec moi. J’essayerai d’utiliser mes pouvoirs de magicien pour faire un peu de dégâts, mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez mise en danger. »

Un énorme poids vous enserre la poitrine, vous coupant le souffle de sa violence. Vous fixez Thorin, Fíli et Kíli, des larmes vous montant aux yeux. La seule pensée de les laisser seuls, de les laisser mourir, alors que vous avez tout fait pour que ça n’arrive pas, vous foudroie. « Non, » murmurez-vous avant de le répéter d’une voix plus forte. « _Non_ , Gandalf. Je resterai auprès de mon roi. C’est mon rôle. »

« _Non_ , » vous imite Thorin qui vous prend immédiatement les mains. « Tu iras avec Gandalf. Ce n’est pas négociable. »

« Si tu _oses_ me faire un discours macho à la noix pour me convaincre que je suis trop faible que pour me battre, je devrai- »

Et là, devant tout le monde, devant ses hommes, devant Gandalf, même, Thorin vous coupe…en vous embrassant.

Lorsqu’il vous libère, cependant, c’est pour vous signifier « Il est hors de question que je te perde. Alors tu vas suivre Gandalf, et tu le protégeras. »

Son geste vous a tellement surprise que vous n’en avez plus les mots.

« Thorin, puis-je vous parler un moment ? » assène alors l’Istár sévèrement.

« Si vous souhaitez me signifier à quel point vous désapprouvez, Gandalf, c’est trop tard. Fíli, je te charge avec Balin de voir quelles armures peuvent être rapidement modifiées pour les Hommes du Lac. Bofur, Bifur, Kíli, choisissez celles qui protégeront les nôtres. » Lesdits Nains s’en vont, apparemment ravis de quitter la scène, quelque peu embarrassante.

Gandalf vous fixe toujours d’un regard noir que vous ignorez totalement.

Comment vous assurer que Thorin ne mourra pas si vous n’êtes pas à ses côtés ?

 _Tu sais comment…_ vous susurre une voix vicieuse provenant de votre poche.

Bien sûr… L’Anneau…


	26. Un simple contretemps

  1. ****Un simple contretemps****

* * *




Il ne faut à votre armée improvisée qu’une poignée d’heures pour s’organiser. Le soleil a presque commencé à se coucher que Thorin vous apporte un objet curieusement replié, tandis que les autres Nains passent à côté de vous, revêtus de diverses pièces d’armure.

« Bella ? » Vous le regardez approcher, sa cote de mailles décorées de runes donnant l’illusion qu’il a les épaules plus larges. « J’aimerais que tu portes ceci pendant la Bataille. » Il vous tend l’objet, et vous comprenez immédiatement.

Le chemisier en mithril. Celui qu’il aurait été censé offrir à Bilbo en échange de ses bons services. Il brille en effet de mille feux sous la faible lumière d’Erebor, finement tissé, magnifique.

« Qu’est-ce que… ? » Vous vous raclez la gorge pour avoir l’air plus convaincant. « En quoi ceci est-il censé m’aider, aussi joli que cela soit ? »

« Il s’agit de mithril. C’est aussi dur et impénétrable que l’armure d’un dragon. Aucune lame ou lance ou flèche ne pourra t’atteindre tant que tu le portes. » Il vous dépose le chemisier entre les mains, aussi délicatement que s’il était fait de verre. Contradictoire avec ses précédentes paroles. « Tu es prête ? »

Son regard est grave, inquiet. Vous comprenez qu’il a peur pour vous. Un petit sourire se dessine alors sur vos lèvres. « Gandalf m’attend. Mais avec une telle armure, je n’ai plus peur. » Votre sourire s’éteint, et vous lui prenez la main pour la serrer. « Promets-moi d’être prudent. De ne pas te mettre inutilement en danger. »

« Seulement si tu me promets la même chose. »

Dans un moment d’égarement, et parce que vous ne vous sentez pas assez courageuse que pour l’embrasser devant les autres à cet instant précis, vous l’attirez vers vous pour poser votre front contre le sien, un geste familier parmi les Nains. « Je te le promets. »

« Tu ne me perdras pas, Bella. On se reverra bien vite. » Un dernier sourire, et il tourne les talons, hélant ses deux neveux qui, après être venus vous serrer dans leurs bras – un sandwich fort apprécié mais fort asphyxiant – le rejoignent à grandes enjambées.

Balin s’approche de vous et ajuste le mithril que vous venez d’enfiler. Il vérifie les attaches de votre ceinture et de Sting dans son fourreau, et vous regarde comme s’il était un père tentant de mémoriser le visage de son enfant avant qu’il ne disparaisse. « Sois prudente. »

« Toi aussi. » Vous vous penchez et le surprenez en lui embrassant la joue.

Puis, enfin, vous rejoignez le sorcier grognon qui patiente à la Porte, marmonnant dans sa barbe tout en fixant du regard l’armée d’Orcs qui attend toujours au-dessus de sa colline.

* * *

Vous prenez place sur un chemin de ronde à moitié en ruines, et le soleil se couche derrière la forêt qui se découpe à l’Ouest. La lumière mourante du jour fait scintiller l’armure des soldats elfiques qui se sont postés en ligne parfaite devant les Portes d’Erebor.

« Vous pensez qu’ils vont nous attaquer cette nuit ? » demandez-vous d’une petite voix, bien qu’il ne soit pas nécessaire de chuchoter quand personne ne se trouve autour de vous.

Le magicien soupire. « J’en ai bien peur. Ces créatures ne sont jamais aussi à l’aise que dans l’obscurité… »

« Ne faudrait-il pas avertir les autres ? Prévoir des feux, des tranchées, quelque chose ? »

Gandalf vous lance un regard sévère. « Thranduil sait ce qu’il a à faire Bella. Je vous serais reconnaissant de ne plus trop vous mêler des affaires des autres. Vous en avez assez fait. »

Vous pincez les lèvres et froncez les sourcils. « Et que dois-je comprendre ? »

« Thorin vous a nommée conseillère royale. Et vous prenez ce rôle trop à cœur à mon gout. »

« Parce que je le conseille bien ? Parce que je l’ai empêché d’aliéner les Elfes et les Hommes du Lac à cause de la maladie du dragon ? Ou parce qu’il a montré devant tous qu’il a des sentiments pour moi ? »

« Bella, vous devez rentrer dans la Comté. Vous ne resterez pas ici quand tout sera terminé… »

Cette fois, vous lui lancez un regard volontairement noir. « Et qui en a décidé ? »

« Moi, lorsque je vous ai emmenée. »

« Gandalf, je ne vous serai jamais assez reconnaissante de m’avoir permis de vivre cette aventure, mais si Thorin et les siens décident de me proposer de rester, je n’hésiterai pas. Et aucun Istár borné ne pourra me faire changer d’avis. »

Toute réponse meurt sur ses lèvres en même temps que s’élève le bruit d’un autre cor : celui de l’armée qui vous fait face.

* * *

« _Ils attaquent !_ » hurle quelqu’un à vos pieds.

Avec le manque de luminosité, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment voir si les Orcs ont véritablement commencé leur attaque, mais en sortant Sting de son fourreau, vous constatez que la lame brille d’un bleu plus intense que jamais.

Gandalf allume lui aussi l’extrémité de son bâton, et en profite pour éclairer la plaine. Pendant une seconde, une pluie de points noirs descend de la colline, implacable.

Mais alors que tout semble perdu, une flèche solitaire s’élève dans le ciel, et retombe, mettant le feu à une tranchée qui fait le tour du camp de vos alliés, vous permettant d’y voir mieux.

Les Orcs traversent les flammes en hurlant, mais cela ne les arrête pas. Certains perdent alors la vie sur les lances des Elfes. D’autres se servent des cadavres des leurs pour se frayer un chemin. Leur objectif est clair : la Montagne.

Pendant un fol instant, vous pensez que la Bataille des Cinq Armées sera écourtée. Que dans cette version, les Orcs n’ont aucune chance de vous inquiéter.

Une catapulte et un Troll plus tard, vous comprenez que vous aviez tort.

* * *

Le mithril de Thorin vous sauve la mise plusieurs fois : lorsqu’un Gobelin vous vise d’une flèche qui atteint votre poitrine ; et lorsqu’un rocher est balancé dans votre direction et vous force à vous jeter dans un escalier.

Gandalf a eu vite fait de renoncer à ses plans de sortilèges, car la mêlée s’est rapidement faite effrénée, et il n’arrivait plus à distinguer les alliés des ennemis. Être soudain séparée de lui vous a poussée alors à mettre votre plan à exécution : retrouver Thorin et le protéger. A tout prix.

Vous profitez d’être dissimulée derrière un bout de statue pour enfiler l’Anneau, qui vous susurrait à l’oreille de l’utiliser. Malgré son pouvoir maléfique et le vertige qui vous prend lorsque vous vous dérobez aux regards, vous savez que vous n’aviez pas d’autre choix.

Vous faufiler à travers la bataille est compliqué. Même presqu’impossible. Vous n’arrêtez pas de vous cogner dans différents obstacles, le plus souvent des soldats d’un camp ou de l’autre. Votre souffle se fait court alors que vous naviguez entre les jambes des grands Elfes et les corps des Orcs qu’ils ont abattus.

Aucun signe des Nains pendant de longs moments, avant que vous n’entendiez un cri qui ne peut qu’appartenir à Dwalin. Lorsque vous le trouvez, il vient de décapiter un Troll avec ses haches bien-aimées. Près de lui, défendant les Portes d’Erebor, se trouvent quasi chacun de vos compagnons, sauf Thorin, Fíli et Bifur.

Vous êtes tentée de lui demander où ils sont, mais à chaque fois que vous essayez, votre respiration se coupe et un autre vertige vous prend. Vos jambes se dérobent sous vous, vous obligeant à vous asseoir à même la pierre, au milieu d’une bataille. Votre esprit s’embrouille, vous ne pensez plus clairement, et votre cœur s’emballe.

Vos lèvres s’ouvrent en un cri silencieux, et vous pensez avoir été touchée, avoir été empoisonnée, en tout cas, que vous êtes en train de mourir.

Là, assise sur le sol pendant la Bataille des Cinq Armées, vêtue de mithril, invisible au regard de tous, vous perdez connaissance, sans avoir pu trouver Thorin, sans savoir s’il est sain et sauf…

* * *

Lorsque vous reprenez connaissance, c’est lentement. Un bruit étrange s’élève à votre gauche. Un bruit familier mais que vous n’arrivez pas à nommer, sur le moment.

Vous êtes couchée, ça, au moins, est clair. Vous sentez le matelas sous votre corps, l’oreiller sous votre tête. Quelque chose vous pique le bras, et le bruit s’intensifie.

Aussitôt, une alarme retentit, suivie d’un bruit de pas précipités et d’un bruit de chaise que l’on traine.

 _Un bip._ Ce bruit était un bip.

Vous êtes de retour dans votre réalité. Hors du roman.

« Elle se réveille ? » demande une voix familière. Elle aussi semble loin, elle non plus vous n’arrivez pas à la nommer.

« Lentement, mais on dirait que oui. Laissez-lui du temps. Son corps a subi un choc. »

Le choc, le réel choc, est que vous avez été arrachée à votre aventure, à celui que vous aimez… Que vous êtes dans un lit d’hôpital, et que Thorin vous attend, là, pendant la Bataille qui pourrait lui prendre la vie…

Votre cœur s’emballe encore, et l’alarme retentit, plus forte que jamais.


	27. Dans le monde 'réel'

  1. ****Dans le monde ‘réel’****

* * *




Plusieurs jours plus tard, vous êtes éveillée, assise dans ce lit d’hôpital inconfortable, entourée de bips énervants ; de fleurs trop enivrantes ; et de personnes qui sont devenues des étrangères.

Ces gens, qui autrefois faisaient partie de ceux que vous aimiez, des personnes les plus importantes de votre vie, sont pour vous désormais des inconnus. La première fois que leurs visages sont apparus à votre chevet, vous avez eu du mal à les reconnaitre, à les nommer. La deuxième fois, vous avez même fini par leur hurler dessus et à leur ordonner de quitter la pièce.

La troisième fois que vous avez ouvert les yeux sur cet univers blanc et insipide, une infirmière vous a expliqué exactement pourquoi vous vous trouvez là : un voisin, inquiet de voir s’accumuler le courrier dans votre boite aux lettres et de n’avoir aucune réponse lorsqu’il frappait à votre porte, a appelé les pompiers qui vous ont trouvée, à moitié morte, déshydratée, affamée, couchée dans une saleté sans nom, dans votre lit.

Vous avez réagi à tout cela passivement. Certes, cela expliquait la fatigue que vous avez ressentie grandissante dans le roman ; mais cela n’enlevait pas le fait que vous aviez échoué.

Une autre infirmière, un soir, vient s’asseoir à vos côtés.

« Dans quel livre étiez-vous ? » vous demande-t-elle.

Votre regard fatigué se pose sur elle. Elle a l’air jovial de quelqu’un qui a déjà vu ce même état catatonique chez quelqu’un d’autre. Peut-être que le virus a commencé à faire parler de lui dans la région, vous n’en savez rien.

Vous soupirez. « Quelle importance ? Je n’ai pas pu finir l’histoire… »

« J’ai déjà dû traiter quelqu’un comme vous, une fois, » dit-elle, confirmant vos soupçons. « Il avait décidé de plonger dans _A la croisée des mondes_ , vous connaissez ? » Elle ne vous laisse pas le temps de répondre, et continue son histoire. « Un soir, il m’a tout raconté. Quelle sensation ça fait, quel personnage il a incarné, quel abandon il a ressenti en devenant une autre personne à part entière… »

« Qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » arrivez-vous à demander. Inutile de cacher votre curiosité, désormais.

L’infirmière sourit tristement. « La même chose que vous. Il n’a plus pu fermer le livre, et a failli en mourir. Il n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même après ça. Le pire, je pense, a été de réapprendre à vivre sans daemon. » Elle pouffe d’un rire incrédule. « Écoutez-moi parler, on dirait une experte. Bref, cela a été compliqué pour lui de vivre sans manifestation physique de son âme. Son daemon était un guépard, apparemment. Il s’appelait Hélios. » Son regard se voile. « Il n’a pas supporté de ne plus avoir Hélios à ses côtés. »

« Je n’étais pas dans ce livre. Mais je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu’il a dû vivre, perdre ainsi sa moitié… » Votre cœur se serre. N’avez-vous pas vous aussi perdu votre moitié ? « J’étais dans _The Hobbit_. »

« Ah, oui. La Terre du Milieu. Je connais. Mon père et mon frère sont tous les deux fans de cet univers. J’avoue ne pas me souvenir de tous les détails, mais il y avait un dragon, non ? »

Vous pincez les lèvres. « Oui, il y avait un dragon. »

Elle semble comprendre que ses questions vous ont offensées d’une manière ou d’une autre, car elle se lève et sourit gentiment. « Désolée. Je vous laisse. Mais sachez que, si vous voulez parler, je suis là. »

Vous ne savez trop si sa compassion est agréable ou, au contraire, la pire chose qui vous soit arrivée.

* * *

Vous restez hospitalisée quatorze jours. Quatorze jours qui sont pour vous une éternité ; une torture, même, car vous ne pouvez que ruminer votre échec. Dès que vous fermez les yeux, vous vous revoyez à Erebor, vêtue de votre cote de mithril, essayant en vain de rejoindre Thorin et ses neveux.

Puis, vos visions éveillées se transforment en cauchemars. Au lieu de tomber évanouie, vous vous enfoncer dans le sol comme dans des sables mouvants, à quelques pas seulement de l’endroit où un immense Orc pâle est à deux doigts de décapiter le Nain dont vous êtes tombée amoureuse…

Lorsque l’hôpital vous laisse partir, c’est avec plusieurs médicaments censés calmer vos crises de panique, et plusieurs rendez-vous pris chez une psychothérapeute.

Quelqu’un est venu vous chercher. Vous oubliez son prénom, même si, il n’y a pas si longtemps, vous étiez encore très proches.

Votre chez-vous est silencieux, mais propre. On a nettoyé tout de fond en comble, et votre lit est refait, propre et frais. Lorsque votre ‘chauffeur’ dépose votre sac de vêtements par terre, vous devez détourner le regard des couvertures que vous fixiez avec attention.

« Tout ira bien ? Tu t’en sortiras ? »

Vous vous tournez vers l’autre, et haussez les épaules. « Oui. Ça ira. Merci. »

On vous répond en vous souhaitant une belle journée et un prompt rétablissement – mais vous n’êtes pas malade – avant de vous saluer en utilisant votre prénom.

Un instant, vous grincez des dents si fort que vous en attrapez mal à la mâchoire. Ce prénom n’est plus le vôtre. Vous n’êtes plus cette personne. Vous êtes Bella. Bella Baggins, vous êtes une Hobbite, et vous devez absolument retrouver Thorin.

Dès que la porte d’entrée se ferme sur votre ancienne connaissance, vous vous jetez sur votre table de nuit pour essayer d’y retrouver votre roman. Rien. Vous vous retournez alors vers votre meuble bibliothèque, en renversant chacun des volumes jusqu’à ce que vous deviez vous rendre à l’évidence : _The Hobbit_ a disparu.

Cela vous met dans une telle rage que vous en déchirez plusieurs autres ouvrages. Un blasphème pour tout bibliophile mais une nécessité pour qui a perdu tout espoir de retrouver l’homme qu’elle aime.

* * *

Votre premier rendez-vous de thérapie se déroule le lendemain dans un bureau cosy, décoré de beaucoup de coussins et loin d’être aussi aseptisé que vous l’auriez cru.

La psychothérapeute que l’on vous a assignée est une femme assez jeune, blonde avec de grands yeux gris et un crayon à l’oreille. Elle s’assied devant vous, et ne pose qu’une seule question.

« Que ressentez-vous ? »

Pendant un long moment, vous n’avez aucune intention, aucune envie, vraiment, de lui dire quoi que ce soit, mais, après un temps, votre langue se délie malgré elle. Après tout, elle est tenue par le secret professionnel…

« Je me sens…vide. J’ai l’impression de…ne plus être moi. » Elle ne dit rien, ce qui vous pousse, d’une certaine manière, à continuer. « Celle que j’étais dans le livre, elle était… J’étais courageuse, je savais raisonner des rois, prendre des décisions. J’étais aimée du meilleur homme de la Terre, et…tout allait bien. Ici…je n’ai plus aucun but. »

Pour une thérapeute, elle ne prend pas énormément de notes, remarquez-vous. Ceci, votre expérience du métier doit être biaisée.

Un long silence s’installe.

« Pourquoi ne me racontez-vous pas tout depuis le début ? » Elle ajoute votre prénom à la question, et une fois encore, cela vous fait grincer des dents.

« Ce n’est _pas_ mon nom… » sifflez-vous.

« Ah non ? Et quel est votre nom, alors ? »

« Bella, » et le dire à voix haute vous enlève un poids immense. « Bella Baggins. »

Un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. « Enchantée. Me raconterez-vous votre histoire, Bella ? »

Vous ignorez la raison pour laquelle elle ‘entre dans votre jeu’, mais cela vous fait tellement de bien de retourner dans votre aventure, ne fût-ce que pour un moment, que vous ne lui en tenez pas rigueur…

* * *

Cela dure un temps : vous restez chez vous, catatonique, impassible à ce qui vous entoure ; puis vous allez voir votre thérapeute, lui racontez une nouvelle partie de votre histoire jusqu’à ce qu’elle vous renvoie chez vous avec des exercices de respiration et des mots pleins de sagesse.

Le plus compliqué, dans ce retour à la ‘réalité’, n’est pas, comme on pourrait le croire, d’avoir perdu tout lien avec ceux qui, auparavant, étaient votre tout. C’est de réapprendre à vivre dans un monde où l’électricité, l’eau courante et les voitures existent, et où les dragons, les Nains et les pieds velus n’existent pas.

Maintes fois, vous vous rendez compte trop tard être sortie sans vos chaussures. Un jour, vous remarquez ne pas avoir allumé d’écran de quelque sorte que ce soit depuis votre ‘retour’.

Votre état ne s’améliore en conclusion pas du tout, et après un temps, vos séances de thérapie prennent un autre tour.

« Bella, » vous demande votre psy à la fin de ce qui sera, mais vous l’ignorez encore à cet instant-là, votre dernière rencontre. « Avez-vous des pensées suicidaires ? »

Vous ne répondez pas tout de suite. Incertaine, sans doute, de la réponse que vous auriez envie d’apporter.

« Laissez-moi reformuler ma question, » continue-t-elle d’une voix douce. « Si vous pensiez que vous donner la mort vous permettrait de retrouver Thorin et les autres, le feriez-vous ? »

« Sans aucune hésitation. » Et il n’y en a aucune dans votre voix. Aucune équivoque. Les mots sont sortis tous seuls, et le soupir que la jeune femme au carnet jaune vous envoie est tout aussi spontané.

« J’ai bien peur ne rien pouvoir pour vous, » annonce-t-elle enfin, ce qui vous surprend. « Cela fait des semaines que l’on se voit, que vous m’expliquez en détails ce qui vous est arrivé et ce que vous avez ressenti. Les émotions qui vous ont prise lorsque vous étiez dans le roman vous ont transformée. Et je ne vois aucun changement chez vous qui indiquerait que vous seriez revenue dans notre monde pour de bon. »

Vous secouez la tête. « Je vis. C’est tout. »

« Et ce n’est pas ce que je souhaite pour vous. Personne dans votre entourage ne le souhaite, d’ailleurs. Mon problème, Bella, c’est que je crains pour votre vie. Ces derniers temps, vous avez sombré dans des idées noires. »

« _Thorin est mort_ , » sifflez-vous, les poings serrés. « Je suis revenue trop tôt, je n’ai pas pu le sauver. Il est mort, et c’est ma faute. »

« Thorin est mort parce que vous avez failli, vous aussi, mourir. »

« Cela ne m’avance pas, » grommelez-vous, parfaite imitation de Glóin dans ses heures grognonnes.

« En fait, cela peut vous avancer. » Elle se lève soudainement de sa chaise, et attrape une carte de visite dans un présentoir posé sur une étagère. « Consultez ce site Internet. Ou, » dit-elle en voyant votre moue de déplaisir, « rendez-vous à l’adresse indiquée. Ces gens peuvent réellement vous aider. D’une manière plus efficace que moi. »

Vous fixez le bout de carton du regard. « **_Au cœur des livres_** _, institution hospitalière et hospitalière_, » lisez-vous avec perplexité. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Un asile de fou ? »

Votre thérapeute se fend d’un rire sans joie. « Oh non, Bella. C’est un hôpital dans lequel sont admis de leur propre gré des gens comme vous : qui n’arrivent pas à revenir dans la réalité. Allez-y. Vraiment. Vous serez surprise. »

Les couleurs douces de la carte de visite vous intriguent.

Se pourrait-il que vous puissiez retrouver Thorin un jour ?


	28. La porte de sortie

  1. ****La porte de sortie****

* * *




**_Au cœur des livres_** se présente en fait comme un immense complexe ressemblant à un hybride entre un hôpital et une résidence pour personnes âgées. Çà et là, vous pouvez voir des personnes en blouse blanche pousser des chaises roulantes sur lesquelles sont assis des patients de tous âges ; et des individus qui, comme vous ce matin-là en vous regardant dans votre miroir, ont l’air hagard.

Vous vous avancez vers l’accueil, une grande pièce vitrée laissant filtrer les quelques rayons du soleil. Un long bureau molletonné prend à lui seul les trois-quarts de l’espace. Là sont installées deux hôtes, un homme et une femme, qui vous regardent approcher avec de grands sourires qui ne vous plaisent pas trop.

« Bienvenue chez ‘Au cœur des livres’ ! » s’enthousiasme le jeune homme. Il a un crochet en guise de boucle d’oreille et un complexe dessin rasé dans ses cheveux foncés. « Vous rendez visite à quelqu’un, ou c’est pour vous ? »

« C’est…c’est pour moi, » répondez-vous d’une voix incertaine. « On m’a conseillé de venir visiter votre…installation. »

Le sourire des deux s’élargit. La femme – blonde, la quarantaine magnifique, maquillée comme une professionnelle et habillée comme une star – se tourne vers son collègue. « Tu veux t’en occuper, Isaiah ? »

« Avec plaisir. » Son regard se tourne une fois de plus vers vous. « Je peux vous faire visiter, si vous le souhaitez, Mademoiselle… ? »

Vous n’êtes vraiment pas sûre du nom que vous devriez donner. ‘Bella Baggins’ vous ferait sans aucun doute passer pour une folle ; mais votre nom de naissance n’est plus le vôtre, plus vraiment.

L’hôtesse semble comprendre immédiatement, et ne se départit pas de son sourire avenant. « Vous pouvez nous donner le nom que vous voulez. Nous avons trois Harry Potter des deux sexes installés confortablement dans nos chambres ; et nous avons même un Gargantua ! »

Vous ne savez trop si cette information est censée vous rassurer, mais quoi qu’il en soit, vous annoncez donc « Bella Baggins, à votre service » avant de vous rendre compte que cette dernière partie n’était pas du tout nécessaire.

Votre guide se lève d’un bond et contourne le grand bureau, se plante devant vous et vous tend la main. Vous la serrez alors qu’il vous répond « Je m’appelle Isaiah. Ravi d’enfin rencontrer une vraie Hobbite. » Il jette un regard coquin derrière son épaule. « Nous avons eu plusieurs Nains et un ou deux Elfes, mais jamais de membres du Petit Peuple. Vous êtes la bienvenue. »

Leur comportement est tellement bizarre et incongru que, lorsque ledit Isaiah vous emmène à l’extérieur du bâtiment, vous le suivez sans vraiment réfléchir, toujours choquée de ce traitement de faveur sans queue ni tête.

* * *

« ‘Au cœur des livres’ est une institution qui accueille les personnes qui, comme vous, ont utilisé le Virus L.I.V.3 pour vivre des aventures extraordinaires mais n’ont pas pu gérer les effets secondaires. Certains ont failli mourir de déshydratation ; d’autres n’ont tout simplement pas su comment revenir dans la réalité. Je me souviens d’une jeune femme qui était partie dans un roman se passant pendant l’Antiquité. Elle a fait une crise de panique la première fois qu’elle a revu une voiture… » Isaiah avance dans le parc – immense et sublime, le parc – en saluant de temps à autres un infirmier et/ou un pensionnaire.

Vous le suivez, silencieuse, tentant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce que ces gens font là.

Quand, enfin, il s’arrête devant une aile du bâtiment, il se tourne vers vous. « Avant d’entrer dans la partie ‘résidentielle’, je vous demanderai d’être le plus silencieuse possible, pour ne pas déranger nos invités. » Vous acquiescez sans comprendre, puis Isaiah pousse une porte vitrée, et vous entrez.

De la moquette confortable sous les semelles de vos chaussures ; des couleurs chaudes sur les murs ; un calme non-oppressant ; des étagères de livres sur les murs de l’entrée : on se croirait presque dans une bibliothèque.

« Nous venons d’entrer dans l’aile des résidents permanents, » chuchote votre guide. « Ici se trouvent les personnes qui souhaitent lire et ne pas refermer leur roman. » Il s’avance vers une porte notée ‘1B’ et la pousse doucement avant d’entrer dans la chambre.

Vous êtes rassurée de ne voir personne sur le lit qui prend la moitié de la pièce. La chambre est simplement décorée : une plante sur l’appui de fenêtre, deux cadres photos vides pour l’instant de tous habitants. Mais ce qui vous marque – vous choque, peut-être – est le pied de perfusion attaché au lit.

« C’est un hôpital ? » demandez-vous d’une voix basse mais inquiète.

« Non, pas du tout, » répond-il avec un sourire. « Dans cette aile, les lecteurs ne souhaitent pas revenir parmi nous. Nous devons donc les garder en vie. Dès le début de leur lecture, ils sont donc mis sous perfusion, et nous nous engageons à continuer le traitement jusqu’à un temps que l’invité en question choisit lui-même. Certains se sont mis une limite d’un an, d’autres de plusieurs décennies. Notre plus ‘vieux’ résident est là depuis cinq ans. »

Cela vous étonne, car le Virus est toujours relativement contenu dans votre région, mais vous avez peut-être manqué l’information.

L’information la plus importante, par contre, est là : il est possible de lire jusqu’à ne plus en sortir.

Vous croisez le regard de votre guide. « Et l’autre aile, alors ? »

Isaiah sourit, et vous répond, calmement, comme si c’était logique, « J’avais l’impression que vous ne seriez pas intéressée par une lecture incomplète. »

Et comme il a raison.

* * *

Après avoir visité l’entièreté de l’endroit – et l’aile consacrée donc aux lecteurs préférant revenir régulièrement dans le monde ‘réel’ – vous retournez à l’accueil où une famille de trois – deux femmes et leur fils, visiblement – attendent un grand-père qui finit par arriver accompagné d’un infirmier sur qui il s’appuie. Lorsque son petit-fils vient l’enlacer et lui demander quelles aventures passionnantes il a vécues cette fois, l’homme répond avec un sourire nostalgique qu’il est allé visiter le Japon médiéval. C’est surréaliste.

« Alors, Mademoiselle Baggins, notre établissement vous plait-il ? » demande l’hôtesse d’accueil après avoir souri à son collègue.

Vous hochez la tête timidement. « Je…je suis intéressée, oui. Mais, je- » Vous vous interrompez, l’implication restant silencieuse.

« Isaiah va vous expliquer la marche à suivre. » Le jeune homme, qui n’avait pas, de toute façon, repris sa place derrière son bureau, s’est emparé entretemps d’un tas de paperasse et d’un stylo, et vous fait signe de le suivre jusqu’à un bureau à l’écart.

Une heure plus tard, vous quittez l’endroit, une dizaine de feuillets d’information et un contrat sous le bras. Le cœur plus léger que depuis que vous êtes ‘revenue’.

* * *

Quatre jours, trois heures et vingt-deux minutes plus tard, vous êtes de retour, une valise sous le bras, un sourire émerveillé aux lèvres.

Vous allez retrouver Thorin. Ça y est.

Isaiah est toujours à l’accueil, cette fois accompagné d’un autre homme, grand, noir, aux immenses yeux d’un bleu étonnant pour quelqu’un de sa complexion. Cela le rend plus séduisant, vous semble-t-il.

« Mademoiselle Baggins ! » le jeune homme vous accueille avec enthousiasme, comme la première fois. « Je suis ravi de vous revoir. »

« Moi de même, » lui répondez-vous avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. « J’ai signé. »

Son sourire s’élargit. « C’est magnifique. Vous n’avez pas perdu de temps, mais je ne l’aurais pas fait non plus, à votre place. Suivez-moi. » Il se lève avec le même entrain que toujours, et vous prend votre valise pour vous guider vers le bâtiment des ‘résidents permanents’.

La chambre qui sera la vôtre porte le numéro 37, un clin-d’œil, d’après Isaiah, à l’année de parution du _Hobbit_. Cela vous amuse. Vous déposez votre valise sur le lit et vous installez dans deux fauteuils près de la fenêtre, qui seront à disposition de toute famille voulant vous rendre visite. Vu la détérioration radicale de votre relation avec ceux que vous aimiez, vous n’êtes pas certaine d’avoir jamais des visiteurs, mais de toute manière, vous ne serez pas consciente de leur présence.

« Je vois que vous avez déjà transféré le cout du séjour, » Isaiah casse le silence en tapotant sur un objet qui, si vous vous en souvenez bien, se nomme ‘tablette’. Ledit cout du séjour était dérisoire pour une faveur pareille que de prendre soin de votre corps pendant vingt ans – la limite que vous avez souhaité mettre sur votre aventure. Après cela, ‘Au cœur des livres’ vous laissera quitter le monde des vivants, heureuse, du moins vous l’espérez de tout cœur, d’avoir vécu auprès de celui que vous aimez.

« Avez-vous trouvé le roman en question ? » demandez-vous, soudain inquiète de ne pas pouvoir retrouver Thorin aussi vite que vous le pensiez.

« Il est sur la table de nuit, » Isaiah répond avec un sourire, et vous tournez la tête si vite qu’un vertige vous prend. _The Hobbit_ est là, et, de loin, vous voyez l’écriture dorée du titre, celle qui avait disparu de votre copie après la première lecture. « A quelle heure souhaitez-vous ‘partir’ ? » vous demande-t-il alors.

« Pour l’heure du thé, » est une réponse machinale, ancrée dans votre psyché comme l’organisation optimale d’un cellier de Hobbite.

Il acquiesce et tapote une fois encore sur son écran. « Dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous installer. Je serai de retour à 15h45 précisément, avec un infirmier. A tout-à-l’heure, » il vous sourit une fois encore, et referme la porte sur vous.

Vous prenez une grande inspiration. Deux heures. Dans deux heures, vous retrouverez Thorin.

* * *

A 15h45 piles, Isaiah frappe à la porte de votre chambre. Vous avez enlevé vos chaussures, déambulant à pieds nus tout l’après-midi comme la Hobbite que vous êtes devenue, et avez revêtu un pantalon de lin et un chemisier ample avec des bretelles. C’est peut-être idiot, mais vous aviez besoin de vous sentir proche de Bella avant de retourner dans sa tête.

Et un doute soudain vous prend le cœur. « Isaiah, vous êtes sûr que je redeviendrai Bella quand je reprendrai ma lecture ? »

Il vous sourit, attrapant le roman pendant que l’infirmière pend plusieurs sacs de fluide transparent au pied de perfusion. Vous ignorez les aiguilles qu’elle déballe ensuite. Cela vous ferait frissonner. « J’en suis persuadé. Aucun de nos patients ‘récurrents’ – ceux de l’autre aile – qui sont retournés dans la même histoire plusieurs fois n’ont incarné d’autre personnage que celui qu’ils ont incarné initialement. »

Un poids quitte vos épaules, et vous prenez place dans le lit.

« Installez-vous le plus confortablement possible, » annonce l’infirmière avec une expression professionnelle mais douce. « Nous vous déplacerons plus tard pour éviter un torticolis qui pourrait déranger votre lecture, mais l’instant, installez-vous comme vous le faites chez vous. »

Vous gigotez deux-trois fois, trouvant la position la plus agréable. Isaiah attend que vous soyez installée avant de vous tendre le roman et de vous saluer d’un « Nous ne placerons la perfusion que lorsque vous serez partie. Bonne lecture, Mademoiselle Baggins. »

Vous souriez, à moitié groggy par l’anticipation de retourner pour de bon dans l’histoire, de retrouver Thorin et les autres. « Merci, » soufflez-vous.

Isaiah et l’infirmière reculent, vous laissant un semblant d’intimité tandis que vous caressez la couverture du livre. C’est une édition différente du vôtre, mais peu importe : le texte, les personnages, les lieux seront les mêmes.

Vous ouvrez amoureusement le roman à la première page, inspirez une bonne fois et embrassez du regard le monde que vous allez laisser derrière vous, avant d’entamer votre nouvelle aventure :

« _In a hole in the ground, there lived a Hobbit…_ »


	29. Tout est bien qui commence bien...

**Epilogue : Tout est bien qui commence bien…**

* * *

Hobbiton est calme, accueillant et chaud lorsque vous apparaissez au beau milieu du jardin de Bag End. Vous gardez les yeux fermés, appréciant silencieusement la chaleur du soleil de la Comté, des larmes vous coulant sur les joues.

Vous êtes revenue.

Vous avez réussi.

« Bonjour, Miss Bella ! »

Vos yeux s’ouvrent immédiatement. Devant votre clôture, sourire en place et chapeau de travers sur sa tête, se tient Gandalf.

Vous n’avez jamais été aussi heureuse de voir ce vieux ronchon.

« Gandalf ! » et l’émotion dans votre voix l’étonne visiblement, mais peu importe. Les larmes qui coulent sur vos joues sont d’assez bonnes preuves que vous êtes ravie de le voir.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, votre entrée est occupée par quatre Nains autour d’une table qu’ils viennent de vous aider à déplacer. Fíli a d’ores et déjà servi ses amis de pintes de bière, et lui et son frère se sont déchaussés, Kíli se moquant des trous dans les chaussettes de son ainé.

Vous ? Vous restez devant la porte d’entrée, les yeux fixés sur la poignée ronde, impatiente, et en même temps morte de peur. Et si, cette fois, Thorin ne tombait pas amoureux de vous. Et si, cette fois, rien ne se passait comme prévu ?

Et si vous ne trouviez pas l’Anneau dans les cavernes des Gobelins ? Et si Smaug arrivait à vous dévorer ? Et si vous ne pouviez pas échapper aux geôles des Elfes ?

Et si, et si et si…

Mais rien de tout cela n’a d’importance, car quelqu’un vient de frapper à la porte, et vous entendez les voix du reste de vos – futurs – compagnons derrière le panneau.

Lorsque vous ouvrez, une pile de Nains tombe à vos pieds, sous le regard amusé du magicien qui les a conduits jusqu’à vous. Vous éclatez de rire en regardant Bofur tenter tant bien que mal de s’extirper de sous son imposant frère ; et Glóin hurler d’indignation lorsqu’Óri lui marche sur la barbe.

Et puis…

« Et donc, ceci, je suppose, est notre cambrioleur ? »

Vous relevez le regard, et il est là, juste devant vous, une étincelle amusée dans le regard. Un regard bleu glacier que vous aimez passionnément, ainsi que l’homme à qui il appartient.

« Thorin Oakenshield, à votre service… »

Et vous souriez.


End file.
